FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING - Love Defies Fate
by Kateriel79
Summary: Fire Emblem Awakening Fanfic focused on Avatar Female with my favorite name: Kateriel. Part of the dialoge is from the game, some of my own, lots of filler and extra stuff. Enjoy! Rated M for suggestive themes and later chapter love scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I do not own Fire Emblem so all disclaimers apply. Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy!

Fire Emblem – Awakenings CHAPTER 1

It had been another fair day for traveling and it was late afternoon as the sun shone down upon three travelers heading for their last destination of the day. A tall young man with blue hair, his younger sister with golden curls, and a man with chestnut hair who was a little older and taller than other. "Shepherds" they called themselves but they had no flock about them. The ones they protect are the people of the country of Ylisse. They travel from town to town, ensuring safety and justice and order are provided for everyone. Sometimes more Shepherd members would travel with them depending on the need.

They were patrolling around a little village not far from the capital city of Ylisse. There had been problems with bands of bandits in the area. They were passing through the meadows and fields of the farmland surrounding the village when something far out in one field caught the young woman's eye.

"Hey! What's that?" she exclaimed pointing to the object, "Is that a person?"

The men stopped to look where she was pointing. The younger man shielded his eyes from the sun, "I think your right! We'd better see if something's wrong."

"Just a minute!" exclaimed the taller man, "This could be a trap."

"We can't just walk away", replied the younger man.

"Yeah, who ever it is could be hurt!" the girl chimed in.

The tall man sighed, "Just be cautious is all I mean."

They crossed the field and found a young woman in a long hooded coat lying on the ground. She had long dark blonde hair cut in shaggy layers and appeared to be a little younger than the blue haired man. She was ordinary looking, plain but pleasing enough. She didn't appear to be hurt.

The younger woman leaned down and touched the other woman's arm gently. "Hey, are you ok?" The woman on the ground did not stir. The golden haired girl looked at her companions, "She is breathing. I'm going to cast 'Heal' over her just to be sure." She held the staff she carried over the woman on the ground and a blue light began to glow from the staff and over the woman. But the woman still did not wake.

…

A woman in a long hooded coat stood in a massive throne room, her enemy stood right in front of her. Her companion, a tall blue haired warrior, charged their enemy swinging his sword with excellent skill. But the enemy evaded using his magic to fly into the air. Her companion looked at her quickly, "up there!" he pointed just as their enemy fired a blast toward them. She fired her magic at the enemy but he disappeared from the air and appearing on the ground. The enemy sent a blast of magic at her companion, sending him crashing into the wall. Her companion was struggling to get up and their enemy took advantage to fire another round of magic at her companion. She quickly shot a blast of her own magic at her enemy's to block the attack. Their enemy turned and regarded her coldly before retreating to the other side of the room to put some distance between them.

She went over to her companion who had managed to get up and recover. He looked at her and said, "This is it! Our final battle!" His expression softened a bit as he said, "You're one of us, Kateriel, and no 'destiny' can change that." His expression hardened again, "Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!"

Their enemy laughed from the other side of the room, "Why do you resist?"

"He's right there!" said her companion, "Let's move in and strike!"

As they approached, their enemy laughed again, "Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what is already written!"

Her companion struck first landing a hit but getting one back in return. She gathered her power and struck their enemy with her thunder magic landing a strong hit. Her companion followed right up with another swing from his sword but the enemy dodged. The enemy fired his dark magic at her but she evaded it. She gathered up all her strength for another attack and fired, this time it struck true and their enemy fell. Her companion, seeing their enemy collapse face down on the floor, turned with a smile.

Then she heard her enemy say, "This isn't over!" and he rose up on his knees, "Damn you all!" and he fired a blast at her companions back. She pushed her companion out of the way and took the blast herself, falling to the ground. Their enemy collapsed a final time. Her companion rush over to her and put his hand under her shoulder, "Are you alright?" and then he smiled and helped her sit up, "that's the end of him! Thanks to you we carried the day." he said looking into her face, "we can rest easy now. At long last."

Something was wrong. Her head was heavy and her vision was distorting. She felt as if she was losing control of herself. With his help she managed to get to her feet. That was when she no longer could control of herself, another presence was taking over. She turned to her companion. He suddenly realized something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She couldn't stop herself! Her magic flared in her hand making a danger of lighting in her hand.

"Hey! Hey, wai—" her companion was cut of when she plunged it into his stomach.

Her companion staggered back, a look of pain and shock on his face. She couldn't believe it, she looked at her hand in disbelief. Her companion looked down at the lightning bolt sticking out from inside him. But when he looked up at her he looked with compassion. He fell to his knee and said, "this is not your-your fault! Promise me you'll escape from this place!" his words were a struggle to make, "please! Go…" and he collapsed on the floor.

Suddenly, her head was filled with a sinister laugh. And she lost all sense of being as if she herself ceased to exist.

….

Blackness…And then voices…..

"Chrom," a female voice said questioningly, "We have to do something!"

Chrom? That sounded familiar…so did the voice. She tried to open her eyes.

"What do you propose we do?" asked a male voice.

That voice! It sounded familiar. And the sound warmed her heart and strengthened it. She struggled and finally got her eyes open and focused. There were two people standing over her, a tall blue haired young man and a younger woman with golden curls.

"I—I don't know" she replied looking at the young man. But he was still looking down at the young woman on the ground and seeing her eyes open, smiled down at her. The golden haired girl seeing his reaction quickly turned and smiled also.

"I see you're awake now!" he said gently and friendly, leaning down toward her.

The girl leaned down like-wise and with a smile said "Hey there!"

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know" he said, "Here, give me you hand." He extended his hand to help her up.

The woman took his hand, and as she did she noticed a marking on the top of her hand. The sight of it made her uneasy but she pretended not to notice and nonchalantly turned her hand so the others wouldn't notice.

Upon standing she noticed another man standing nearby with his hands behind his back. This man was a little taller and older than the other blue haired man. He didn't say a word and eyed her suspiciously.

"You all right?" asked the younger man.

After a quick mental search she decided her body was fine and noted also that she was carrying a book and, better yet, a sword! So she smiled and replied, "Y-yes…Thank you, Chrom." She didn't know why she said it but the name came to her mind and it seemed to fit him.

Chrom seemed a little surprised and asked "Ah, then you know who I am?"

She rubbed her head and replied, "No actually, I …It's strange …Your name, it just … came to me…" Her head was still a little fuzzy.

"Hmm, how curious" said Chrom, "Tell me, what's your name? What brings you're here?"

Here? She couldn't place it, where was here? What was she doing here? And who was SHE? She couldn't remember ANYTHING! She fought down the panic that was trying to take control. And these people, even though they were familiar, she didn't know who they were. Were they trustworthy? She didn't know, and yet she had a feeling they were friendly. But better be cautious…

"My name is…It's…" Ummm..should she make one up?

"You don't know your own name?" Chrom asked.

"I'm not sure if…" she didn't know what to say or do. Fake it or trust them? She felt that truth would be wisest, she hated to lie unless necessary. At least try not to appear weak just in case. "I'm sorry, but where am I exactly?"

The golden haired girl exclaimed, "Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!"

That's when the taller man finally spoke, "It's called a load of Pegasus dung. We're to believe you remember milord's name but not your own?"

'Milord'? So Chrom was someone of standing?

"B-but it's the truth!" she stammered.

Chrom studied her for a few moments. She wasn't very tall, only about 5'3 and she had a slight build, though it was hard to tell, as her body was covered by the big hooded coat she wore. She had a truthful face, he thought. He looked in her eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of deep green with yellow/gold around the irises. He'd never seen eyes like that. They also looked deep with emotion and mystery but nothing dark or cruel. He also thought he saw a hint of panic in those eyes. Her features were plain but not ugly, with a little round nose and small mouth. She didn't seem dangerous, although looks can be deceiving.

Chrom sighed, "What if it IS true, Frederick? We can't just leave her here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

"Just the same milord," Frederick persisted, "I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

"Right then!" Chrom said decisively, "we'll take her back to town and sort this out there."

Take her? "Wait just a moment!" she said defensively, "Do I have a say in this?"

"Peace friend," Chrom said reassuringly, "I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town," then with a little authority added, "Now come."

She thought it best not to resist, even though she was sure they wouldn't harm her or even prevent her form leaving if she wanted. What would she do anyway? She was alone and had no idea who or where she was. These people at least were friendly and seemed concerned for her. They seemed like good people, she didn't get any bad feelings about them, even Frederick. She would just have to trust them and see where things lead.

She put her hands in her pockets and found a pair of gloves. She slipped them on; grateful the mark on her hand would be covered up.

As they walked along she studied the others. The young woman was a pretty girl who seemed to have lots of energy and playfulness. She also seemed a little awkward at times and tomboyish. Then there was Frederick, who was tall and mannerly, stern but not cruel. He was handsome enough and neat in appearance. Lastly there was Chrom. Chrom was very handsome. He was tall and strongly built and he carried himself with confidence. He had blue eyes to match his hair. She had to stop studying him quickly for fear that she might admire him too much. She also found herself wondering what the relationship between Chrom and the pretty girl was.

They hadn't walked far before she stopped. The others turned to her with questioning expressions. She had been thinking that if they were trustworthy then they would be truthful, so why not just ask them about their intentions and see what they say?

"What will you do with me?" she asked firmly not hiding the wariness in her voice, "Am I to be your prisoner?"

Amusement broke out over Chrom's face, "Hah! You'll able to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."

"Is that where we are?" she asked, "Ylisse?"

"You've never heard of the halidom?" Frederick questioned, "Ha! Someone pay this actress. She plays quite the fool!" Although he didn't not seem amused at all. "The furrowed brow is especially convincing…"

"Frederick please," Chrom interrupted. Looking back at her he replied, "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called The Exalt. I supposed introductions are in order…My name is Chrom – but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

Lissa interrupted defensively, "I am NOT delicate! Hmph! Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

They looked more like warriors than shepherd to her. "Shepherds? You tend sheep? In full armor?" she asked skeptically.

"It's a dangerous job," Chrom laughed, "Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

She turned to Frederick. "A title I shall wear with pride," he said with a bow of his head, "Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

"I understand, sir." She replied. However, she thought, you're worried about little me when you look like you could take me out no problem. But she respected his sense of duty. "I would do no less myself."

Her jaw dropped in a look of shock when suddenly she remembered! "My name is Kateriel! I just remembered that. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved." How good it felt to remember her own name. She suddenly felt safer for some reason, more secure.

"Kateriel?" said Chrom. It suited her. It was as unusual as the person to whom it belonged. Yet he liked it. And when he said it, Kateriel felt a trill of warmth flow through her like hearing a beloved old tune you haven't heard in a long time. "Is that foreign?" Chrom asked, "Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We are almost to town. Once we-"

"Chrom, look!" interrupted Lissa, pointing down the road, "The Town!"

They all turned and looked where she was pointing. They could see the tops of some of the building. Some were on fire and there was smoke billowing from other unseen places.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt!" Chrom roared, "Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!" He turned to go.

"What about her?" Frederick asked, indicating to Kateriel.

"Unless she's on fire as well, it can wait!" Chrom replied with impatience.

"Aptly put, milord." Frederick said.

"Let's go already!" urged Lissa.

With that Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa ran off toward the burning town.

Kateriel called after them, "But what about – Hmm…" What to do now? Should she leave? No. She needed to help, wanted to help, if she could. People were in trouble and the others went to their aide. She knew it was right and she would help too if she could. She ran to catch up.

**SOUTHTOWN**

When they reach the town square there were people running scared. Frederick ran into a nearby stable and reappeared with a horse, which he climbed onto. It might have seemed odd to someone looking on but some people fought extremely well on horseback.

There were brigands smashing windows and chasing villagers. A group of brigands were standing around a fierce looking man near a burning church. The man had a young girl by the arm.

"Get to it, lads" He roared with laughter, he was clearly the leader, "Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch. We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types!" He turned to the girl, "Ain't that right, lass?"

The poor girl writhed and tried to break free from him, "S-stay away from me! Please!" she screamed to anyone who could hear, "Someone! Heeelllp!"

"Chrom, we have to stop them!" shouted Lissa.

Chrom was wearing a look of loathing as he watched the brigand leader and the girl. "Don't worry – after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again." he replied in a murderous tone.

Kateriel finally caught up with them. "Wait," she cried.

Chrom turned in surprise, "Kateriel! You followed us! Why?"

"I…I'm not certain myself," she replied uncertainly, "But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight (I think), if you'll have me."

Chrom was impressed with her courage and willingness to help. "Of course – strength in numbers. Just stay close!"

Frederick stopped beside her, "remember Kateriel, we face practiced thieves and murderers." If she was going to fight he wanted her prepared, "They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed."

She nodded to show she understood.

Chrom went first, attacking the nearest brigand. His strike was sound but not fatal and he received a small wound in return. The brigand retreated a few paces and so did Chrom to regroup. He glanced briefly at Kateriel, and then did a double take. There was a book peeking out of a small bag she was carrying under her coat.

"Wait, is that a tome?" He asked in disbelief, pointing to the book., "You know magic?"

Kateriel reached down and took out the book and looked at it. Understanding came to her. She could understand the runes. "I…believe so?" she replied uncertainly, "I suppose I should check.'

"You believe so?" Chrom asked alarmed, "Perhaps I'll just keep a few paces behind you for the time being."

"No, I can control it," she felt more and more certain as she regarded the book, knowledge seemed to enter her mind, "I'm sure."

Frederick was watching. They would soon find out now if she were friend or foe, he thought.

She stepped forward next to Chrom. "Now, how did this work again?" she said more to herself, "Ah, yes!" She focused on the brigand and fired a lightning bolt at him. It hit hard but the brigand was tough and held on barely. Another bandit who was close by charged. Kateriel tried to dodge it but it grazed her shoulder. She let a small cry of pain escape, which grabbed Chrom's attention, taking it away from the other bandit. The first bandit summoned up all his remaining strength and made a mad swing at Chrom. Kateriel saw it and managed push Chrom back and get in front of him using her spell protected tome as a shield to block it. Chrom followed up with his sword, finishing the bandit off.

Chrom looked at Kateriel in amazement, she just protected him. Clearly she was more than she looked.

Frederick charged another brigand across the side of the square taking him out quickly. Lissa skirted along the outside of the battle, knowing how to stay just out of range.

Chrom and Kateriel focused on the other offending brigand. Kateriel drew her sword this time. "As one!" cried Chrom at her side. She swung her sword knocking the brigand a steady blow and Chrom followed up with another to finish him off.

A movement caught their eye. A brigand mage appeared from behind a cart preparing to use a spell. It was never cast as Frederick came charging down on him, taking him out quickly.

Lissa took the opportunity to rush up and heal Kateriel with her staff. Then she healed Chrom. Chrom moved over to Kateriel and smiled at her. "Still with us, Kateriel?" he asked.

"Hmm, it's strange," she said to him, "here on the battlefield, I can…Well, I can 'see things'."

He looked at her quizzically, "See things? Like what?"

"I can sense the enemy's strength and skill. I can almost predict the flow of battle. I must have studied somewhere…" she replied, again seeming to talk half to herself.

"Sounds like a handy skill to have," Chrom replied, though he wasn't sure what to make of it. He knew great tacticians were capable of things like that. They studied hard to gain those skills. He suddenly wished he knew more about her. She was becoming more and more unpredictable and surprising. It went to show that you couldn't judge someone by their appearance.

She seemed lost in thought. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right, Kateriel?" Chrom asked, "Don't rush into danger."

Kateriel turned to him and smiled, "I'm fine, Chrom. Don't worry about me." And she meant it. She was more than fine. She was remembering all these skills and it made her feel confident and strong.

The smile and brightness that now shone in her eyes made him smile in return. He was suddenly very glad he met her. "You've lent us your strength, and that makes you a friend," he said, "Having an ally like you by my side gives me courage. Now let's hurry and help that girl!"

They turned their attention to the brigand leader and the group around him. Frederick charged ahead taking out the nearest brigand. Another charged Chrom and struck hard but Chrom retaliated, landing a hard blow himself. But the brigand swung back with his sword and struck again. Katriel wasn't quite fast enough to get there. Lissa seeing her brother hurt didn't wait until it was safe this time. She ran to Chrom and healed him. Chrom feeling strength come back struck a final blow to his enemy. Frederick took out the final bandit, leaving only the leader left. Kateriel approached first with Chrom right beside her.

The bandit leader laughed, "Here, sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!"

This didn't faze her and she swung her sword and landed a strong blow on her enemy. But the brigand leader retaliated with an equally hard strike. Kateriel felt the searing pain across her chest where is sword hit. Chrom was about to strike next but Frederick bore down on their enemy with his spear, ending his cruelness forever. Lissa ran to Kateriel and healed her wounds.

Kateriel looked down at the brigand leaders body. "well, that's the end of that."

Lissa smiled, "Lucky for the town we were close by! But holy wow, Kateriel! You were incredible! Sword, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?"

Chrom looked at her seriously, "You're certainly no helpless victim, that's for sure."

"Indeed!" added Frederick in an impatient tone, " Perhaps you might be capable of an explanation for how you came here?"

Not this again, Kateriel thought. Although with all that was going on she really couldn't blame is wariness.

"I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick" she said realizing now by his horseback fighting style and armour that he must be a knight. "I cannot explain why only some knowledge had returned to me. But please believe me," she pleaded, "I have shared all that I know."

The sincerity in her face and voice moved Chrom, "You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough." And it was. He felt he could trust Kateriel. She fought at his side and with him, put her life on the line for his people. He found himself growing in admiration that more he knew her. He found himself studying her face and finding her features more and more pleasing. Her features were plain but he was beginning to be drawn to their uniqueness, deeming them rather 'cute'. He was surprised at himself, as he normally preferred women with more beauty.

"And your mind, milord?" urged Frederick, "Will you not heed its council as well?"

"Frederick, the Shepherds could used someone with Kateriel's talents," said Chrom, "We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe her story, odd as it may be."

That was an immense relief for Kateriel to hear and it made her feel honored coming from him. She was beginning to think they might not believe or trust her when she had suddenly displayed these skills. And then what? If they left her, she would be on her own. If the thought her a threat she might become their prisoner after all. "Th-thank you, Chrom," was all she could say.

"So how about it? Will you join us, Kateriel?" he asked.

A smile of relief and gratitude reflect her feelings came over her face, "I would be honored."

Frederick sighed and shook his head. He decided it was no use arguing. He would have to just be on guard. He changed the subject.

"Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent," he said.

"Plegian? What's that?" Kateriel asjed.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor," explained Chrom, "They send small bands into our territory, hoping to start a war.

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer!" cried Lissa, tears forming in her eyes, "Totally innocent and helpless…"

"They do have us, milady" reminded Frederick, "Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment."

"I know, I know.." she sighed, but then brightened, "I'll get used to all this."

Just then a villager approached them and asked them to stay the night and join the townsfolk for a feast in their honor. Lissa really wanted to stay and Kateriel silently agreed but Frederick urged them back on the road in a hurry to reach the capitol city of Ylisstol. This would mean camping out a cooking over a fire. Lissa was not happy. Kateriel commented on Frederick's sterness.

"Frederick only smiles when he's bring down the axe," joked Chrom.

"Duly noted" Kateriel repied with a smile.

Frederick cleared his throat, "You do realize I AM still present?"

Chrom grinned, "Oh, we realize."

"Milord remains as amusing as ever," said Frederick, clearly not amused at all, "Now then, shall we be going?"

"All right, all right," Chrom relented. He turned to Katriel. "Ready to go, Kateriel? The capitol isn't far."

WEST OF YLISSTOL

Later that night the four were sitting around a campfire eating the roasted meat of the bear Chrom had hunted down. Lissa was less than impressed with having to dine on bear meat and was complaining loudly of it smelling like old boot. Chrom thought it was delicious. Lissa turn to Kateriel for her opinion but Kateriel was so hungry she was slurping it down like crazy. She was starving and could not remember when her last meal was. Frederick began to lecture Lissa about tough experiences making people stronger although, as Lissa pointed out, he didn't touch any of it. Frederick just laughed and passed it off as not being hungry. After awhile each one in turn drifted off to sleep, except Chrom, who took first watch.

All was quiet for some time until Chrom suddenly heard a strange noise. When he stood up he accidentally woke Lissa who yawned and asked what was wrong. He told her of the sound and the funny feeling he had that something wasn't right. He was going to have a look around and Lissa insisted on going with him. They walked for a bit in the direction he thought he heard the noise. But they saw and heard nothing. But Chrom still felt that something was wrong.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and Chrom grabbed hold of Lissa. The trees nearby stated to move and fall. Chrom, seeing the upheaval, told Lissa to run and he was right behind her. They ran through the forest as the trees fell and the ground split around them. The earth opened and rose, and shifted, and lava burst up from the cracks in the ground.

Meanwhile, Frederick and Kateriel were roused from their sleep when the ground had begun to shake. They both became alarmed to find Chrom and Lissa missing. But the ground began to erupt around them forcing them to run.

Chrom and Lissa finally made it to a glade that seemed safe but the forest behind then was ablaze.

Then Lissa noticed something in the sky ahead, "Chrom, what is that?" she pointed.

He turned saw a great hole appear in the sky. As they watched human like creatures fell from the hole, but they weren't human at all. They were grotesque with red glowing eyes, and they began to come toward Chrom and Lissa, moaning and growling.

Chrom pushed Lissa behind him and drew his sword. The creatures attacked. Chrom sliced the first across the face but it didn't hurt it! It retaliated and Chrom battled with it some more, finally knocking it to the ground and driving his sword through it. This time it was defeated. It suddenly turned to a grey-purple smoke and disappeared.

Then Chrom heard Lissa scream. Another creature was moving in on her. It raised it's battle axe over it's head and she watched it raise. But then she saw something else come through the hole in the sky. It looked like a young man. The young man dropped to the ground, saw the situation and blocked the creature blow as it came down on Lissa. Chrom ran to help and the two young men sliced the creature in two. It too disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Chrom and Lissa turned to study the young man who had come through the hole. He was shorter and slighter than Chrom but had the same color hair. The young man sheathed his sword….

Frederick and Kateriel had not run far when they too had heard Lissa's scream.

"This way," shouted Frederick. And they ran in the direction of the scream.

They finally caught up with Chrom and Lissa in a nearby glade. They weren't alone. There were strange creatures and a strange young man nearby.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" asked Frederick almost panicked.

Kateriel looked at the creatures that were slowly emerging from the woods in horror, "Are such horrific creatures common in these lands?"

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that," replied Chrom.

"No one is injured then?" Frederick sighed in relief, "Thank the gods!"

"Thanks to the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be.." she went to point him out but he was no where to be seen, "Hey where did he go?"

"Worry about him later," Frederick said, "Let's take care of these creatures. Eyes open! We know nothing about this enemy!"

The others nodded in understanding. Chrom and Kateriel paired off and went for the nearest creature. Chrom, who had already fought the creatures and knew what to do, quickly drove his sword through the creature with a skilled thrust. Another creature was soon upon them and landed a slash across Chrom's shoulder.

Just then another person on horseback crashed through the trees and into the glade. Kateriel turned in alarm. 'What now' she thought. But the person, who was a young woman with short red hair, spotted Chrom and called out to him, "Captain Chrom! Wait! I'm coming!" then turning to the creatures in the glade she shouted, "All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of you wants to try my lance on for size first?"

Kateriel smiled, realizing this woman was on their side. Extra help was certainly welcome and Kateriel liked her already. A blue haired man carrying an expensive looking bow burst through the brush behind the young woman and was calling her. Kateriel couldn't hear all they were saying but it seemed as though the man was hitting on the red haired woman. She wasn't having any of it and turned her focus back to the battle.

Kateriel and Chrom took out another foe. They fought really well together. Frederick was doing ok on his own but made sure to stay between Lissa and the creatures. The red haired woman charged one of the creatures and nearly took one out on her own. The blue haired archer was right behind her and finished it off with a well placed arrow. The woman glared at the man.

The battled continued and the creatures were eleiminated one by one.

When it was over, the young blue haired man that had save Lissa earier reappeared. Lissa thanked him for his help, as did Chrom who asked who he was. The young man said they could call him "Marth". Chrom tried to ask other questions but "Marth" would not answer but gave them a warning about the world being on the brink of calamity and then he left.

Frederick expressed is concern for the safety of the capitol and wanted to make haste to get there. They all agreed and left immediately. On the way, Kateriel learned the young red haired woman was a cavalier named Sully. They talked for a bit and liked each other right away. The blue haired archer flitted about from person to person, flirting with the woman and sizing up the men. His name was Virion and he was particularly enamored with Sully. Kateriel thought it was odd as the two were so very different. Virion had an air of nobility about him although he was very vague about where he had come from or why he was there. But he was happy to join them.

They reached the capitol city, Ylisstol, by midmorning. It seemed the chaos didn't reach the city. The people were out and about their business already and there was so much to see. Kateriel had never seen so many people, or at least she didn't think so. There was so much to see she couldn't take it all in. She found herself spinning around trying to see everything at once. Sully said she was going to ride up ahead and Virion followed uninvited.

Chrom looked at Kateriel and couldn't help smiling. She had a look of wonder on her face as if she'd never been in a big city before. She was spinning around and ducking here and there trying to see everything that was going on. The gleam in her eyes was alluring; it made him want to grab her into a big hug. He was surprised at himself again. Lissa noticed Kateriel too and couldn't suppress a laugh.

They had just entered the square when a man called out, "Look! The Exalt has come to see us!"

The crowd parted to make way for a group of armed soldiers, some on foot and some on horse or pegusi, surrounding a beautiful blonde woman. She was dress in white robes and wore a head ornament that look like a halo. She smiled at the crowd and stopped to talk to some of the people as she passed. She made sure to speak to the children and didn't rush her way through.

Kateriel was in awe. The woman was so gracious and kind and lovely. Kateriel turned to Chrom to find him watching her with a smile on his face. She blushed as she realized she'd been staring in awe and tried to recover herself. "The Exalt is your ruler, yes?"

Frederick answered, "Yes. Her name is lady Emmeryn."

Kateriel turned her eyes back to Lady Emmeryn. "Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?"

Frederick put on an even more serious and proud face and said, "The exalt is a symbol of peace – Ylisse's most prised quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then. With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her," his eyes followed Emmeryn as she exited the square and he smiled, "She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war."

Kateriel smiled with admiration and said, "Then the Ylissean people are lucky to have her."

Lissa smailed back and said "She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!"

Kateriel chuckled. "yes, I imagine she…." What Lissa said and what it meant finally sunk in and her mouth dropped open. She looked from Lissa to Chrom in alarm as her face went red again. "Wait, what? She's your…..but wouldn't that make you and Chrom…."

Even Frederick had to laugh at her sudden and extreme embarrassment. "The Prince and Princess of the realm, yes." he said, "You remember Chrom's name and not this?"

"You said you were 'shepherds'!" she said in defense.

"And so we are," said Chrom matter of factly, "in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep."

Suddenly she saw him differently. She became uncomfortable as she realized she been so informal with them and treated them like everyday commoners, "C-Chrom…I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!"

Chrom sighed inwardly. 'And there it is,' he thought, 'this is why I don't tell people who I am. They treat you different when they know instead of just liking me for me.' And he really wanted Kateriel to treat him just as she had been. He smiled reassuringly. "Just Chrom is fine." He looked intently to show he meant it. "I've never been much for formalities."

Kateriel felt a little more relieved. Apparently they must want to be treated like everyone else if they aren't even going to tell people who they are when they meet them. But still, royalty? She didn't even know who she was or where she stood in terms of class. But, if it was what they wanted…After all they were pretty easy going with Sully and Virion, and especially Frederick. It explained why he put up with their teasing.

Chrom watched her as she worked things out in her mind a moment and noticing that she relaxed a bit but not entirely he thought another friendly gesture might do the trick. "It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?"

It had the wrong effect however. Kateriel became suddenly uncomfortable and flustered. Meet the Exalt?! THAT Exalt?! The prince was inviting HER to the palace?

Chrom sighed out loud this time and put his hand on Kateriel's shoulder. He bent down to look her in the eyes. "It's ok," he said gently and seriously, "and please don't treat us differently than you did on our journey here. We are still just Chrom and Lissa."

Kateriel glanced at Lissa who nodded and smiled encouragingly. She reached out and took Kateriel's hand and Kateriel smiled and relaxed. "Come on!" said Lissa.

As they traveled through the city to the palace, Kateriel began to feel more comfortable around Chrom and Lissa again. She knew that in formal situations she must respect titles and proper mannerisms but during informal times she would be relaxed with them if that was what they wanted. She couldn't help feeling more in awe of Chrom now. She had already thought him so handsome and noble of stature and mannerisms and now he had authority and power to go with it. He had also already proven himself to be wise and kind as his treatment to her when they found her had shown. She respected him greatly.

Lissa also had been kind and brave and Kateriel thought those admirable qualities in a princess. Kateriel liked Lissa's easy going and fun loving personality too.

They reached the palace and Chrom lead they way to the chambers where Emmeryn was. Emmeryn greeted her brother and sister warmly and didn't neglect Frederick. She asked them how their trip was. Chrom told her about the bandit attack and how the bandits had been from Plegia. An important looking woman clad in armor who was with Emmeryn blamed herself but Chrom reminded her that her duty was to protect the Exalt and not to blame herself.

Lissa piped up at explained that they had help, bringing Kateriel into the conversation. They all turned to Kateriel. She felt herself blush as Emmeryn's eyes fell on her. Chrom smiled as he thought to himself that Kateriel blushed so often. He introduced Kateriel to Emmeryn and explained how Kateriel had fought with them.

"I've decided to make her a shepherd," he informed her rather proudly as if he found some great treasure. And somehow it did make him feel good to know that Kateriel would be around but he told himself it was only because of her great talents.

Emmeryn beamed at Kateriel, "It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Kateriel."

Kateriel smiled shyly back and replied, "Not at all, milady."

That's when Frederick butted in to express his wariness about Kateriel and her claims on her lost memory. He said she could be a spy.

Chrom lost is patience. "Frederick!" he growled.

Emmeryn turned to Chrom, "Yet you allowed her into the castle, Chrom. Does this woman have your trust?"

There was no question in his mind. He did not see anything harmful in Kateriel at all. "Yes," he replied, "She risked her life for our people. That's good enough for me."

Emmeryn turned and stepped closer to Kateriel to look into her eyes. "Well, then Kateriel," she smiled, "It seems you've earned Chrom's faith and as such you have mine as well."

"Milady," was all Kateriel could say but said it with such gratitude that it was enough.

Emmeryn turned to Frederick and smiled at him too, "But thank you Frederick, for prudence, as always." She turned a stern look to Chrom and Lissa, "Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention it from time to time." She finished turning back to Frederick.

Chrom and Lissa looked a little guilty at each other for a brief moment and Kateriel fought back the urge to laugh.

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, your Grace," Frederick replied. Then turning to Phila asked her if they'd heard about the strange creatures they encountered. She responded that the creatures had been sighted all across the realm. Kateriel realized by the exchanged, hearing that Phila address him as "milord" that Frederick was a very high ranking knight. It occurred to her finally that he was probably the Commander of all Ylisse's army after Chrom. She realized that even she hadn't quite given him the respect he deserved.

Emmeryn informed them that they were about to hold council and Chrom and Frederick were needed. Lissa turned to Kateriel, grabbed her hand began to drag her to the door, "C'mon, Kateriel! There's someplace I want to show you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize for mistakes in chapter 1, I was in such a hurry to put it out I didn't proof read it. Here's chapter 2, I plan to put more detail in the battle scenes in the next chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed! Enjoy!**

2 SHEPHERDS

Lissa showed Kateriel the way to the Shepherds barracks and garrison. A pretty young woman in armor was there and a very muscular blonde man who wore armor from the waist down, over his left arm, and around the neck but kept his chest bare which struck Kateriel as odd. Lissa instructed Kateriel to make herself at home. Kateriel looked around at where she would now be living. Her new "home". She couldn't recall if she ever had one before so she was glad.

Just then a blonde woman about the same age as Lissa burst in. She ran over and threw her arms around Lissa exclaiming she'd been so worried about her. Lissa responded as if this dramatic display was normal and told the girl, whom she called Maribelle, that she worried too much. Maribelle was a very pretty young lady with blonde curls. She was finely dressed and spoke and acted with a very aristocratic air.

The man is with the blonde hair jocularly referred to Lissa as "squirt" and asked where Chrom was. All this display of informality, the young girl hugging Lissa and the young man's pet names and non-use of titles, increased Kateriel's sense of ease. She watched to interactions and found out that the blonde man's name was Vaike although he referred to himself "Teach". He and Lissa teased each other like brother and sister. The young woman in armor asked where Chrom was, though she referred to him as "captain". This earned her some teasing from the other girls who seemed to think the young woman, whom Kateriel heard called Sumia, had a crush on Chrom. Kateriel couldn't blame her. Sumia blushed a little and said she was only concerned because he was their Captain and Prince.

Vaike, who had been looking Kateriel over, finally asked who she was. When all eyes turned to her she felt very shy and blushed a bit, feeling awkward as she always did when she met new people or was the center of attention. Lissa just smiled and put her arm through Kateriel's, which earned an ugly look from Maribelle.

"Allow me to introduce Kateriel!" she said with a flourish, "She just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made her our new tactician." He did? Kateriel thought. Lissa continued, "You should see all the tricks she's got up her sleeve!" Kateriel felt herself blush again.

"Oh ya?" said Vaike, "Can she do this?" And he let out a really loud and long belch. She had to admit, as far as belches went, that was impressive. She laughed and said she had a lot to learn in the art of belching.

She turned to everyone and said, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintances."

Maribelle, who was glaring at Vaike with disgust, scolded him for being so rude and scolded Kateriel for encouraging him saying, "I had hoped you were cut from finer cloth!" With that she stuck her nose up and stormed out.

Kateriel was a bit stunned. She had somehow already managed to make someone not like her. But the others looked at her apologetically.

Sumia smiled and said, "Don't take it to heart, Kateriel. Maribelle warms to people slowly."

Lissa laughed and agreed, "Or burns to quickly! But give her time."

Just then Chrom appeared. "Captain!" said Sumia, "you've returned! I was – I mean, we were so-" she started to walk forward but fell flat on her face. She quickly got up and brushed herself off. Chrom asked if she was all right and she replied yes and then just sighed.

Chrom called for attention and then informed them they'd be marching to Regna Ferox in the morning. As Kateriel listened she was aware of herself being now included under Chrom's command as with the others present. It gave her a warm sense of belonging and camaraderie. She discovered that Regna Ferox was a unified kingdom to the north inhabited mainly by warriors. Typically the Exalt would go on such a mission but Emmeryn was need in the capitol given the circumstances and so was sending Chrom.

Chrom announced that the mission was voluntary and everyone agreed to go, including a young man in a great suit of armor whom Kateriel hadn't even noticed was there. His sudden appearance was startling. She found out his name is Kellam. He apparently has a way of be unnoticed without even trying.

Lissa and Chrom were saying goodnight to everyone before returning to the palace. Chrom stood next to Kateriel and asked, "Are you going to be ok here? I know it's all strange to you. I can't imagine how tough it's been for you since yesterday. Waking up not knowing where you are or who anyone is, putting your trust in total strangers, and now trying to settle in a new home. And then we have to leave again tomorrow." He smiled sympathetically.

Kateriel was touched by his concern and thoughtfulness. She smiled her gratitude, "Thank you, I'll be fine," then she looked at him seriously with eyes, face and voice full of gratitude and feeling, "I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me. You found me alone and confused and helped me in so many ways. You brought me here and gave me a home and a living." Then a thought struck her that made her eye a little moist, "I don't know what would have become of me or where I'd be if you, Lissa, and Frederick hadn't come along." She smiled at Lissa too.

"Hey don't think about it!" Lissa smiled and gave Kateriel a big hug. "I don't know about the others but I'm sure glad we met! I think we're going to be great friends!"

"Thank you, Lissa," Kateriel said warmly.

Chrom turned to Sumia, "Sumia, could show Kateriel around a bit before turning in?" he asked, "And I've assigned her an officers room. They've probably posted a note on the door, can you help her find it?"

Sumia smiled at Kateriel before looking at Chrom and said, "Of course!"

Chrom and Lissa left and Sumia showed Kateriel the soldier's barracks (one for the women and one for the men), the dining hall, the kitchen (where they grabbed a quick bite), and the Pegasi knights barracks. As they walked Kateriel told Sumia about Chrom and the others finding her in the field and about the rest of their journey. Finally they came to the officer's quarters and found a door with a note that had her name on it. The key was in the lock of the door. Kateriel sighed, "I would have been perfectly fine in the soldiers barracks, you know."

"Oh, but you're our tactician now!" Sumia said, "You're Captain Chrom's right hand and advisor! You're in a position of command and out rank just about everyone, except maybe Frederick and, of course, the Captain himself."

"Oh!" Kateriel exclaimed, "I hadn't realized the import of this position I guess!" She smiled warmly at Sumia, "Thank you for everything, Sumia." She was a sweet girl, Kateriel thought.

Sumia smiled back, "Glad to help, Kateriel. You had a terrible ordeal. You should get some rest. See you in the morning!"

Kateriel turned and opened the door to her new room. It was very nice room for an officer's quarters. It was a fair enough size, nicely furnished with a big four-poster bed, two big windows, and a little chamber to the side where the chamber pot was kept and a washstand. There was also a nice wardrobe, chest of drawers, two bookshelves (already with a few books), and a table with four chairs. It was nicer than she had hoped. She had landed herself in a good situation. On the table was a vase, with some roses and other bright coloured flowers and a note. Kateriel walked over and picked up the note. It was from Chrom. The flowers were from him to lighten her spirits and he mentioned he had take the liberty of requesting several books be brought from the library, on tactics etc, that he thought she might be interested in. That explained the books. He really seemed to think of everything. She only hoped she could live up to Chrom's expectations.

She thought about pretty, sweet Sumia and Chrom. They would make a cute couple. A sudden little pang hit her heart and she thought about what it meant. Was she jealous? No, she didn't like Chrom like that and what chance would she have anyway? Maybe she might be a little envious; Chrom was an amazing man after all. But, she thought, he was not the only man in the world. Just not the man for her. Besides, they barely knew each other and now he was her commanding officer, not to mention the Prince of Ylisse!

She suddenly felt very tired. She realized she had no other clothes. She went to the chest of drawers and opened a drawer. There inside was a soft nightdress and a small pouch. The pouch contained a decent amount of money and another note. The note said, "for any clothes you might need.- F"

From Frederick? How thoughtful! Kateriel was touched that he had thought of such a personal need and provided for it. It made her happier than she would have imagined. She slipped out of her clothes and into the nightdress and into the bed. It was soft and warm and Kateriel was asleep in seconds.

THE NORTH ROAD

The next morning they all gathered in on the outskirts of the city. Lissa had come extra early and got Kateriel out of bed. They grabbed a quick bite in the dining hall before running out to the market to buy a few things Kateriel thought she would need, such as small clothes and a couple of tops and trousers (she didn't care for skirts). They went back to her quarters and were able to get packed up in time to meet the others.

Chrom and Frederick were the first ones there of course. Vaike, Sumia, and Sully were there, along with the archer Virion who seemed to have join the Shepherds as well.

"Is everyone ready?" Chrom asked, "We've a long march ahead."

"W-wait for me," someone called. A young man in handsome green armor arrived.

"Stahl?" said Chrom wondering why Stahl looked so flustered.

"Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?" he asked with a wounded look.

"What! Vaike was supposed to.." Lissa turned and scowled at Vaike, "Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?"

"The Vaike never forgets," he replied, "I just don't always remember."

"Are you sure you didn't forget anything else?" she asked him.

Vaike ignored her and said to Stahl, "Glad to have you along, Stahl ol' buddy!"

"That make one of us!" replied Stahl, "I was in such a hurry I had to miss breakfast!" he looked forlorn.

Kateriel studied Stahl. He was very handsome, almost rivaling Chrom, with wild brown hair and a gentle face. She felt suddenly very keen on making his acquaintance.

"Your name is Stahl, right" she asked him and catching his attention.

Chrom had noticed this sudden look of interest on Kateriel's face. And he found himself irritated for a reason he couldn't say. She had never looked at him like that. Was he jealous? No, of course not, he'd never even thought of her in that way. He shook it off and smiled, "oh, I'm sorry, Kateriel. This is Stahl, one of our finest." And Chrom meant it. He and Stahl had grown up together and were close friends, and Stahl was an exceptional cavalier.

Stahl smiled broadly and said, "Hello, Kateriel, Miriel told me we had a new shepherd." Then seeing the look of confusion on Kateriel's face realized she didn't know whom he meant. "Er, Miriel's one of our mages. She should catch up with us in a few days. She went ahead to investigate rumors in another village."

The group headed out. As they traveled Kateriel told her story to the others who hadn't heard it or hadn't heard it in entirety. She got to know some things about the others as well. Stahl was by Kateriel almost the whole time which Chrom couldn't help noticing. She had hardly spoken to Chrom, which bothered him more than he wanted to admit. He shrugged it off deciding it was just because she was new.

Kateriel managed to slip up to Frederick eventually as the walked along. When she greeted him, he seemed a little more relaxed with her. "I want to thank you for your thoughtfulness in providing me with the means to get some clothes to wear," she said a little embarrassed to think the main concern would have been small clothes.

He smiled down at her from his horse. "Your welcome," he replied, "I notice you didn't have anything with you when we found you and, of course, you'd need some things. We can't have our tactician distracted worrying about small clothes can we?" She blushed red but laughed and then so did he. It was the first time she heard him really laugh and it sounded nice.

They had traveled a few days with no problems until just before nightfall on the sixth day. Just as they were approaching a bridge they were set upon by a group of those strange creatures. Chrom informed the others that the creatures had been named "Risen" by the council. Chrom ordered everyone in readiness. That was when Vaike realized he had misplaced his battle axe. He was ordered to remain at the rear.

The battle began. Chrom and Kateriel were side by side again. They fought so well together. Sully and Virion also pair off. Stahl and Frederick joined in and everyone stayed close together. Suddenly a red haired mage with glasses appeared. She apparently found Vaike's axe along the way and he was too happy to join in the fight. The mage, Miriel, and Vaike paired off and fought really well together. Eventually all the creatures were cleared out.

They continued on down the road. As they were passing a field they found a wounded pegasus. It wouldn't let anyone near it until Sumia tried approached it, speaking softly. She apparently had a special way with animals. She said she would stay behind with it awhile and she would catch up with them. Chrom agreed, as they would be setting up camp for the night near by and she could call if she needed help.

They set up camp a little ways away. Frederick was giving some short lessons and practice training before dark. Kateriel joined him, as she was still a little rusty with her skills.

She had just got back to her tent when she bumped into Chrom. He had hoped to get to talk to her alone for a bit without anyone else around. He smiled at her, "Finished training for today, Kateriel?"

"With combat practice, yes," she replied, "But I thought I might review a few battle histories….."

He looked at her with concern, "You should relax for a bit. Put your feet up. Experienced soldiers rest when they can. On a campaign like this, you never know when the next battle might break out."

Kateriel gave a light laugh. "So I've noticed," she said, "With all that's happened recently, we've barley had time to eat."

He smiled again. "It's been a tough road, to be sure," he said, "and it's going to get harder."

She shrugged. "I do try to rest when I can, though. A lady needs her beauty sleep, after all."

'Beauty sleep?' he thought, suddenly feeling awkward, 'what do I say? She doesn't need it? Do I say it's a good thing for her? Is she fishing for a compliment?' She never struck him as the type to worry about being all pretty and stuff. And not because she wasn't but because her looks were so carefree and casual, the way she wore her hair with no curls or ribbons and that big coat that covered her body.

Seeing his confused look she asked, "What? Did I say something?" he probably wonders if I ever get beauty sleep, she couldn't help thinking.

"Er, no..no it's nothing," he replied, "It's just that….well, I just didn't consider you the type to care after beauty and such…I suppose," he struggled, "I've never really thought of you as a lady." And failed.

_What?!_ "Excuse me?!" Kateriel asked.

"No! I mean – I didn't mean – not like that," Chrom floundered, "That is to say, a "lady," per se…er...you know how to fight and strategize, and….Not to say that a lady can't fight, but…" he was growing desperate, "Gods, this is all coming out wrong."

She looked at him with a half pitying and half scolding look. "My goodness, Chrom," she said, "You're the scion of a noble family, aren't you? Didn't the teach you manners at your fancy schools growing up?"

"Oh, gods, yes," he replied, "Of course they did. We spent a whole term on etiquette."

She put her hands on her hips. "Perhaps you could use another term," she said trying to seem dignified, "this time on how to talk with a lady."

He sighed, "It's just that my image of a lady is someone so prim and proper…perfumed, and pretty…Nothing like you at all!" he thought he'd managed to explain it this time, he thought he recovered, "When I look at you, I just don't see a 'lady'. Does that – er, Kateriel? What…what are you doing with that rock?"

She'd had enough. It was too much. She knew she wasn't beautiful and lady-like but he didn't need to point it out like that. Prince, captain, or whatever, now she was mad. She had bent down and pick up the nearest good-sized rock. "I'm thinking a sharp blow to the head might help fix your eyesight."

He began backing away. "N-no, wait," he need to fix this, "It was just a joke. Haha ha?" he realized that until she calmed down it would be useless. "Gotta go!" He escaped just as the rock zinged past his ear.

"I don't believe it. The craven coward actually ran away!" she growled, "What kind of manners…sheesh!" She took a deep breath and let it out. She tried to shrug it off, "Oh well. Perhaps it's only fair. It's not like I think of him as a gentleman, let alone some fancy noble." But it had hurt more that she wanted to admit. She went into tent to read before bed.

Chrom went back to his tent feeling terrible. That had not gone the way he'd hoped. He usually didn't have this much trouble talking to women. He hoped she wouldn't stay mad for long.

The next morning they pulled up camp. Kateriel avoided Chrom as much as a tactician can avoid her Captain. He was trying to be super sweet to her but she would not let him off that easy. She was civil but not friendly.

They began their march. They went on until midday and stopped for a rest. Kateriel volunteered to get firewood and was in the woods nearby when she heard someone behind her. She whirled around and found Chrom had followed her.

"I thought you could use a hand," he said looking sheepishly at her.

"Why?" she asked, "I'm not a lady remember? I can handle this myself."

"Kateriel," said Chrom coming close to her, looking down at her with soft eyes, "I'm sorry. Really. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I know you're a lady. I only meant that you aren't dainty and frilly and delicate. And that's a good thing! I like that you're not! Women like that always make me cringe."

Kateriel tried to fight the smile threatening to break through but failed. She couldn't resist the sorry look he was giving her and his being so close was making it hard to focus… and breathe. "Ok," she said, "I get it. I forgive you. And I'm sorry for losing my temper and throwing rocks at you."

Chrom smiled and looked so relieved that Kateriel had to laugh. "Thank you," said Chrom, "now let's get some firewood. We should reach Regina Ferox soon if we keep a good pace. I am anxious to get there."

The group had a quick bite to eat and continued on. They traveled the entire day with no problems again except for a group of bandits in the afternoon. They set up camp again for the night.

Frederick went to check on Sumia and the pegasus. She had managed to coax the pegasus to go with her but at a distance from the others. He set up a fire for her and gave her some food.

Some of them took time to get in some training while supper was being made. Sully was one of them as usual. She was sweating and grunting when Virion approached. "Ah, most fortuitous fortune! It is none other than my dearly beloved Sully!" he crooned, "Your floating, so like the butterfly. Your stinging, so like the bee! Why it's positively –"

"You got a point, Ruffles?" said Sully in exasperation.

"None save the point of my heart's compass, which strains ever toward Sully," he replied smoothly.

"That sounds like a no," she said impatiently, "So get lost! I'm trying to train here."

Virion dramatically acted wounded, "So cold! I feel a chill coming on. I'll surely catch my death if you don't spare a few warm words, milady.." She ignored him. So he continued, "Come now! All this training for war….All this angry grunting…It's unbecoming of a lady so beauteous!"

"Pfft," Sully scoffed, "A pretty girl can stab a guy as easy as an ugly one. But she still needs to practice." Then she turned on him and growled menacingly, "So clear out!"

But Virion was not easily intimidated. He decided to try a different tact, "No doubt the poets would write of your grace in combat. 'Stabulous,' they'd say! But there is no need for such exertions. Not when you have a man to protect you!"

"I've yet to see a man up to the task," she retorted.

"Milady, you wound me," said he, "such a man stands before you at this moment!"

Sully suddenly grinned, "Wait, are you talking about you?" and she burst out laughing. "Oh, you're a funny guy, Ruffles. I'll give you that!"

Now Virion lost some of his composure. He was offended, "I wasn't joking."

"Do you have any idea how many people try to kill me on a daily basis?" she asked, "It'd take a certified hero just to keep up, let alone 'protect' me."

Virion looked roguish again, "And I vow to be just such a hero!" he declared.

Sully sighed, "Ruffles, I'd hire a wet nurse and her kid as protectors before I'd consider you."

Virion looked determined, "So, it's proof milady desires, is it? So be it! I shall gladly furnish such! Watch closely our next battle. I'll display such heroism as makes for legend and song!"

Sully looked equally challenging, "Oh, this should be good!"

Virion bowed and went back to help with the dinner preparations and Sully returned to her training. She shook her head. Why was this guys so persistent? Every other man was either too intimidated by her to approach her romantically or they headed for the hills as soon as she said 'scram'. She chuckled to herself thinking 'he certainly is brave'.

They had noticed it was getting colder the further north they got. It was especially chilly at night. One night Virion, who happened to have a small fiddle with him, played them some music for entertainment. Kateriel grabbed Lissa and made her dance with her to "warm them up". This amused the others especially when Kateriel grabbed Stahl next, and Lissa grabbed Vaike, and tried to make them dance as well. Chrom watched Kateriel pulling on Stahl's arm, trying to coax him into dancing. He ignored the niggling feeling of offense that she didn't ask him, he was more than willing to dance with her. He got up and offered to dance with Kateriel in Stahl's place. Kateriel blushed and accepted his offer and Stahl happily sat down. To Kateriel's slight dismay Chrome was an excellent dancer and she was a little clumsy since she'd never formally been taught to dance. But Chrom was good at leading and she was quick at learning and before long she was able to follow him with ease. He liked the way she smiled shyly at him while he held her so close, the way she blushed all the time, and the way she felt in his arms. Kateriel couldn't help blushing. She liked the way it felt to be held in his strong arms and the way he was able to guide her so well.

Finally a light snow began to fall making people retreat into their tents. The women slept together in one tent for warmth, as did the men.

Kateriel lay in the tent unable to sleep. She found her mind kept wandering to Chrom. She kept thinking about how good it felt to be held close to him while hey danced. She shook herself mentally, she shouldn't be thinking of him like that. He was her commander and he was a Prince! Who was she? And he was so charming and handsome…. and WAY out of her league. But she considered him a close friend, just as Lissa had become to her. She was grateful for that and refused to think of him in any other light. Finally she drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, they were all a little stiff from the cold but they ate quickly and pulled up camp. They were going to have to get used to the cold weather. They traveled two more days with the only trouble being on group of bandits. Finally, after roughly two weeks of travel, they reached Regina Ferox.

**REGINA FEROX**

The massive fortress known as 'The Longfort', stretched along the border of Ylisse and Regina Ferox. It had huge walls with massive iron gates.

Frederick explained that the Khans, who were the rulers, had grown quite wary of foreigners and not to mistake lack of hospitality for hostility. This called for diplomacy.

Chrom looked uncomfortable and sighed, "Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best." He reminded everyone to be on their best behavior as they represented Ylisse, looking especially at Vaike.

Suddenly they heard many footfalls and voices on the top of the wall. "Trouble in the wind, milord; the Feroxi Guard are mobilizing," said Frederick.

"What?! Why?" exclaimed Chrom.

"Who can say?" answered Frederick looking up an seeing soldiers glaring down and holding spears and bow poised and ready, "But they look ready to let fly at a moments notice." Turning his head to face the rest he said, "We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe." He spotted Kateriel and then turned to Chrom and in a low voice said, "Loath as I am to trust her, Kateriel might offer some valuable insight in this."

"Agreed, she IS our tactician, after all," he smiled and waved her over, "So, Kateriel? What do you suggest?"

Kateriel thought a moment. She noticed stairs with locked doorway to either side of them. She considered each person's strengths. "Well, it's hard not knowing anything about these people but I think I have a plan if they attack." She split them up into two groups going by skills, strengths, and compatibility. The soldiers coming down the stairs would most likely have a key to the doors. The strongest members of each party should go through first. They would have to make their way to the front door and after that they would regroup for more plans.

Chrom looked at Frederick, "Sounds like a plan to me. But let's hope it doesn't come to that."

A woman with short blonde hair looked over the side of the wall at them. "Halt," she yelled, "Who goes there?"

Chrom shouted back, "In the name of house Ylisse, I seek audience with the Khans!"

"Not another step, my bold lad!" replied the woman, "I've lancers at the ready!"

Frederick shouted, "Hold, milady! We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matter of mutual interest!"

The woman scoffed, "My only interest is keeping you out of Regina Ferox, brigand!"

Frederick studdered, "B-brigand? Now see here –"

"You think you are the first 'Ylisseans' to try and cross our border?" the woman cut in, "I have authority to fell such imposters where they stand."

Frederick was indignant, "How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom," indicating with a wave at Chrom, "the exalt's own blood!"

"Frederick," Chrom said in a low voice, "Clam down and remember diplomacy."

"Ha! Yes indeed," the woman replied to Frederick, "And I'm the queen of Valm!"

This wasn't going well Kateriel thought. There would be a fight for sure. She made motions to the others to be ready.

The woman continued, "You do realize impersonating royalty is a capitol offense, yes? Maybe we should settle this the Feroxi way." She looked at Chrom, "You claim to be the Prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!"

Chrom grunted in frustration. Looking at the others he said, "Emmeryn won't like this at all." Turning back to the woman, "Please good lady! If you'd just listen- "

"I have heard quite enough!" declared the woman, and turning to her soldiers ordered, "Attack!"

Immediately four spearmen hurled their spears directly at Chrom, with speed that no one was prepared for. But just at the last minute something swooped like lightning from the sky and pulled Chrom to safety. It turned out to be Sumia and the pegasus she helped. It seems she managed to gain enough of its trust.

"Better hold on tight, Captain" Sumia said to Chrom, "It could get bumpy."

"Uh, right," he said. He was not used being on the back of a pegasus.

Sumia turned at smiled at him, "Don't worry, Captain. You'll be fine."

Chrom looked at her in surprise. It was usually Sumia that needed reassurance but on the back of a pegasus she was very confident. His attention was caught by soldiers on the roof. Chrom told her that they'd better land.

Back on the ground Chrom thanked Sumia for her timely rescue then they rejoined the group to focus on the battle.

"Chrom, they're coming," shouted Kateriel.

"Alright," he growled, "the Feroxi way it is!" He'd had enough of their hostility.

As Kateriel predicted soldiers came down the stairs on either side. They separated and paired off the way she said. Chrom, Kateriel, Stahl, Sully and Kellam went one-way, the others went the other way. They took out each soldier and acquired the keys to the stairway doors. Once at the top of the wall the battle continued. They fought their way through to the woman standing in front of the doors. Frederick reached her first and attacked. He nearly had her but she was strong. Chrom reached them and engaged the woman next, taking her out but not killing her. As the woman lay in the snow panting and in pain, Lissa came forward and healed her.

The woman sat up and looked at Frederick and then at Chrom, "Then your claims were…true.." she said still panting for breath.

Chrom stepped forward and offered her his hand, which she accepted and he helped her stand. She bowed, introduced herself as Raimi, and said, "A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand imposters. But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have! I will send word of your arrival to the capitol and escort you there personally."

"That would be appreciated, thank you," Chrom said.

Raimi bowed again and left to send her message. Kateriel was amazed, "Her whole demeanor changed!"

Frederick let out a breath of relief but shook his head, "In Ferox, strength speaks louder than words. I should have known better that to overestimate the value of diplomacy here…" He looked as if he was inwardly scolding himself.

Lissa was shivering from head to toe. "So c-can w-we go n-now, Chrom?" she said through chattering teeth.

"Yes," he replied though he was lost in thought, "it's not getting any warmer." He was thinking about what they might face next. He turned and led them in the direction they'd seen Raimi go.

Raimi led them to the capitol and the Palace. There was a massive building next to the palace that Raimi informed them was the Feroxi arena. Once in the throne room she said, "Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the Khan."

"Of course," he replied and Raimi left.

When she was gone Kateriel wondered allowed, "The Khan is away?"

"Out training, I'd wager," said Chrom, "The Khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics. Or rather battle IS their politics."

"A warrior ruler, eh?" Kateriel said and then grimaced, "I can picture him now…a giant of a man of unparalleled thew, his broad chest covered in hair," she laughed, Lissa giggled and the others grinned.

A woman's voice broke in, "Am I now? Please go on!"

Kateriel jumped and looked quickly around. A woman with tanned coloured skin and blonde hair tied into a ponytail walked forward from a door off to the side.

"You're the -?" Chrom began in surprise but then quickly tried to cover it, composing himself, "The Khan I presume?"

"One of them, yes" she replied, "The East-Khan. My name is Flavia." She then smiled at them, "I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regina Ferox."

"Thank you," said Chrom, "I'm sure we can put that misunderstanding behind us. Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?"

"Yes," Flavia answred, "Those Plegian dogs! We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours."

"Damn them!" Chrom scowled, then he began to apologize for his out burst.

Flavia laughed in approval and said to forget delicacy, that in Feroxi they appreciate plain speech. Chrom answered that she should have a word then with their border soldiers.

Flavia laughed and said, "Now that's Feroxi diplomacy! I like you already! I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse."

"What?!" Lissa burst in, "Why not?"

Flavia sighed, "I lack the authority. She went on to explain that she was one of two Khans. She was the East-Khan so the other Khan was the West-Khan.

Every few years they hold a tournament and the victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. That includes final say in forging alliances. The West-Khan won the last tournament and was in control at the moment.

"So are we to receive no aid at all?" asked Chrom.

"Not if you always give up so easily," replied Flavia, "the next tournament is nigh and I am in need of champions. The Captain of the border guard informs me that your Shepherds are quite capable. Perhaps if you consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become ruling Khan, I will grant you your alliance."

Chrom asked if Ylisseans would have a place in Feroxi traditions and Flavia explained that the Khans do not fight in the tournament but choose champions to represent them. They also don't involve comrades or kin. It was decided long ago that outsiders should fight the tournament. It was Chrom's choice.

"There is no choice," Chrom said, "My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant threat but also the added threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the only way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel."

Flavia laughed impressed, "Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom! I do hope you survive the tournament! Come, I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held. Just be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan."

The tournament was in fact scheduled for the next night. Flavia showed them around the arena and then showed them to room where they could rest for the night. She had servants bring them hot food as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi all! It's been a busy time for me but thing should slow down now. Here's a new chapter! Thank you to everyone for your reviews and for following!**

* * *

**3** **THE TOURNAMENT**

They slept and spent the next morning training. They rested in the afternoon and prepared themselves for the tournament battle. Finally the time came for them to go to the arena. Kateriel had selected 6 of them to go: Chrom, of course, and herself, Frederick, Lissa, Sully and Virion. They arrived at the arena and went directly to the battleground. The opposing champions were already there.

Lissa spotted a man on the other side of the arena. "Chrom, look!" she cried pointing.

There was the young 'Marth' that they had met in the woods and had saved Lissa's life.

"I see him," Chrom said. He took a step forward and shouted, "Marth! One question before we begin?"

Marth did not answer and he made no movement of acknowledgement.

Chrom shrugged, "Fine then. Our swords will speak for us!"

Chrom unsheathed Falchion and took a prepared stance. Marth did likewise to the exact point of unsheathing an identical sword to Falchion.

Chrom's was shocked, "Where'd you get that?"

Marth made no reply and Chrom scowled, "There's no way!"

He attacked, flying into the air and coming down on Marth hard. Marth blocked it and the struggled with each other for a moment. Then Marth managed to push Chrom off. They swung their swords with skill, matching blow for blow.

"Tell me," Chrom asked between blows, "Who taught you to fight like that?"

Marth didn't answer and they clashed again pushing each other back and then lunging for each other again. Almost each move was identically matched.

Marth jumped in the air and flew down the same way Chrom had done in the first. "My father!" Marth finally answered.

Chrom rolled and avoided the attack. They turned and faced each other then moved to opposite sides of the arena to regroup.

When Chrom got back to the others, Kateriel looked concerned. "Marth is a gifted swordsman, and his men look capable as well. We should mind our distance."

Chrom and Kateriel paired up and so did Virion and Sully. Each pair had discovered that they worked well together. Frederick was fine on his own and Lissa stay back, but not, too far, ready to heal.

Chrom and Kateriel took out a warrior and a mage on one side of the arena. Sully and Virion took out another warrior and Frederick eliminated a mage on the other side. Sully had taken a hit but Lissa was right there to heal her.

They were able to take down their opponents one by one until Marth was the only one left standing.

"He's mine," Chrom told the others. But Kateriel insisted on going with him.

"I'm not taking any chances," Kateriel said, "I don't doubt you skills, I've no doubt you can win. But Marth is very evenly matched, and we need to make sure this gets done for the people of Ylisse."

Frederick nodded approvingly and Chrom reluctantly agreed.

Chrom and Kateriel approached and Marth met them near the center of the ring.

"Who is your father?" Chrom asked.

Marth simply said, "I've said enough for one day, sir."

"Hmph, Is that how it is?" said Chrom, "Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude. But with-in these walls, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you."

Marth chuckled, "I never expected such youthful arrogance. We shall see who shames who!"

Marth struck first and managed to land a blow to Chrom. He went to strike again but Kateriel jumped in to block it. Marth stared at her. Obviously he hadn't been very prepared for her to jump in. Chrom took advantage and struck again, this time landing a sound hit which Kateriel followed up with her own for good measure. Marth was defeated.

"Impressive," panted Marth, "If not…surprising.." With that he left the ring.

Flavia ran out to them. "Very nice!" she said, "Well fought! You have my respect. And more to the point you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs."

Chrom smiled in relief. "Truly? Thank you, East-Khan!"

Flavia laughed, "I should thank you! It feels like ages since I've held full power. Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate!" And with that she whirled around and ran out of the rink.

Kateriel and her companions all looked at each other with amused and relieved grins. At that moment a man came up behind them. He was big and bald; he had tanned colored skin like Flavia, and an eye patch over his left eye.

"Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it!" he said.

Chrom looked at the others and then asked the man, "I'm sorry, have we met?"

"I'm the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power! Basilio's the name," the man answered, "You're handy with a sword, boy. I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man."

Chrom asked Basilio what he knew about Marth. Basilio said he was a sellsword with delusions of grandeur. Marth turned up one night and knocked Basilio's previous champion flat. But he said Marth was gone, that he took off the moment the tournament ended.

Lissa sighed, "He's so dark and mysterious…"

Kateriel smiled, "Sounds like Marth has got at least one fan."

"Well, c'mon," said Lissa, "He IS sort of dreamy, isn't he?"

Chrom scowled at her, "And YOU'RE sort of dreaming!" Kateriel had to hide her smile and his protective reaction.

Lissa laughed at him. "Lighten up, Big Brother. I was just kidding."

Frederick pointed out they should leave for home as soon as possible. Chrom agreed but said it would at least have to wait for morning.

"Before you go, I have a present for you," said Basilio.

He motioned for a man to come over. The man had shaggy brown hair with a tuft that came down a bit between his eyes. He was a broody looking man. He looked strong and serious. He walked over and looked at them but didn't say anything.

"This is Lon'qu," said Basilio, "My former champion. Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly."

Lissa looked at Lon'qu in wonder. "Marth beat him? But he looks so big and strong!" She walked closer to him.

The man suddenly looked tense and snarled, "Away, woman!"

Lissa was shocked and offended. "Hey! Wh-what did I say?!"

Basilio laughed, "Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge."

Kateriel studied Lon'qu for a minute. He doesn't like women? That could be a problem since there were may in the Shepherds, including their tactician.

"Nonetheless," continued Basilio, "he is capable. Perhaps he even has the makings of a khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause."

Chrom eyed Lon'qu and then looked at Basilio. "Are you certain about this?" he asked.

"Yes, yes," replied Basilio, "He's your now."

He turned to Lon'qu. "And Lon'qu? Have you no objections?"

"He gives the orders. I stab people," Lon'qu replied, "I think our roles are clear."

Chrom smiled "All right then, welcome aboard."

They retired to their rooms to freshen up before the celebration. There was a big feast in the dining hall. Chrom, Kateriel, and the others were invited to join Flavia and Basilio at the head table. Basilio sat beside Kateriel and he asked her about being the tactician and told daring and funny stories to her and those nearby. He was very flirtatious. The food was excellent and there was wine, mead, and sweetened mead aplenty. Frederick watched what Lissa drank like a hawk.

After a while the far end table were cleared away and some musicians came in for music and dancing. Lissa told Frederick that if he was going to watch her so closely then he could dance with her too. She poked and pulled at him until he relented. He was actually an accomplished dancer. After a while Basilio grabbed Kateriel's hand and dragged her out to dance. It was very different from the way Chrom had danced with her. It was a little provocative but she had drunk some sweet mead and was so relaxed she just laughed and went along.

Chrom watched her dance. He had never seen that side of her, flirtatious, sensual, and alluring. He noticed other Feroxi people danced the same way. Flavia and Vaike, who had been getting along great, went out to dance. It was clear the Vaike was not inexperienced with that style of dancing. Virion, who had been flirting with a cute young woman at a different table, got her to go out and dance. But he did not dance like the Feroxi. Sully came to sit next to Chrom and watch the others. They discussed the arena battle.

Finally Frederick came back to the table and mentioned that they had a long journey ahead and had best get rested. Chrom agreed. While Frederick told the others who were not dancing to turn in, Chrom went to the dance floor to get the others. When he reached Basilio and Kateriel, he put his hand on her shoulder. She was so into the fun and mirth that she spun around and threw her arms around his neck. He grunted in surprise, putting his hands on her sides. She looked up at him with a mock sensuous look and said, "Have you come to dance with me now?"

He shook his head and smiled down at her, "no, it's time to turn in. We have a long journey tomorrow."

She gave him a sulky look but turned back to Basilio. She gave him a dramatic deep curtsey, "Thank you, Khan Basilio, for the wonderful dance."

Basilio grinned and kissed her hand, "My pleasure, tacticion."

Lissa had come up to them so the two women went off together.

Chrom watched them for a moment when Basilio's hand came down on his shoulder. Basilio laughed and said, "That is some woman there, boy. Where did you find her?"

Chrom smiled and answered, "It's a long story."

"Well you're a lucky man to have her by your side!" Basilio said. Chrom was about to say something to make sure Basilio didn't have the wrong idea when Basilio beat him to it, "I know, I know, it's just professional, you're just 'friends'. Too bad ….for you," He grinned and walked away.

Chrom thought about Kateriel on the way back to his room. He definitely considered her a close and trusted friend; fighting beside one another had created a bond between them. There was nothing beyond that, he told himself. Besides, it wouldn't be right for him to get involved intimately with his tactician.

Kateriel, meanwhile, was lying in her bed exhausted but extremely happy. This journey, despite its dangers and trouble, had been amazing for her. She'd made some good friends in the Shepherds and fighting alongside with them had helped to develop strong bonds. She felt wanted and accepted. And she was really getting to know herself as well, who she was as a person. It didn't bother her anymore not to know anything of her past because her present was so wonderful. She was building new memories everyday. She would do her very best to keep all of them safe.

**TROUBLE NEAR YLISSTOL**

On the way back to Ylisse, Kateriel was full of energy. She talked, teased, joked and laughed with the others. It was infectious and the others didn't know what had come over her. She was always been friendly and pleasant before but now they saw she was also very playful and fun. Lissa especially liked this new side of Kateriel's personality. It made the time pass faster.

Chrom liked it too. It seemed to him that a weight had been lifted from Kateriel's shoulders, she had brightness in her eyes and she seemed freer. He was glad to see that she seemed to fit in with everyone. And her playful manner made him like her all the more.

She tried to talk to Lon'qu but he glowered and told her to keep her distance. She decided not to push him, as he was new. Instead she encouraged Stahl and Vaike to talk to him a bit, as he seemed more comfortable with the men.

At camp the first night, Kateriel sat down so close to Frederick that their sides touched. He looked at her suspiciously. She nudged him and said with a grin, "So, Frederick the Wary, do you still not trust me? Still think I'm a spy?"

He sighed as inched away, "I admit that you appear to be sincere. But I have not fully decided."

"Have I done anything suspicious?" she asked defensively, "aside from not knowing who I was?"

"No," he admitted, "But I'd still like to know how you knew Chrom's name."

Kateriel sighed and looked at him sadly, "So would I." She got up and went away.

Meanwhile, Sully was searching for Virion. She wanted to talk to him about some things that happened in Ferox. She finally found him near his tent.

"Hey, Ruffles. I saw you in that battle," she said.

"Then you've seen the fearsome beast that lurks within this lover's tender bosom! I only pray it did not frighten you, gentle lady. I trust it proved that I am the hero fated to keep you safe!"

She scoffed, "Was it also fate that you chickened out of that duel?" The lover of the young woman Virion had flirted and danced with at the celebration had challenged him to a duel.

"That was common sense and nothing more," Virion replied, "What reason had I to accept?"

"Running from a duel is hardly heroic," Sully scowled.

"At the very least I am that man's hero!" said Virion, "By turning him down I saved his life."

"I think we have a different idea about what 'hero' means," Sully said.

Virion persisted, "You wound me, milady! I assure you, I am no craven. Had that cur but glanced at you, no force in this world could stay my hand."

"Pfft. You've always got some clever answer ready." Sully scoffed again, "Talking to you is like dancing. It's exhausting and sweaty and I hate it."

"I speak only the truth, milady," said Virion, "Whether or not you believe me is your prerogative."

"Great," said Sully, "Then I don't believe you."

Virion was put out, "You could have paused a moment to consider—,"

Sully laughed, "Easy, Ruffles. I'm just teasing. Sure you fled the duel, but you actually looked passable the rest of the time. Looks like you're still in the running to be . I'm looking forward to next time."

"All shall gaze upon my might and tremble, milady!" Virion declared, "I swear it!"

During the rest of their journey they met the occasional group of Risen or bandits. They had little trouble disposing with each as they group fought together well under Chrom and Kateriel's command. Even Lon'qu took orders well from Kateriel.

The final day, they had just about reached the capitol about mid-afternoon, when they heard that bandits were attacking farmlands further south. Chrom apologized to the others but he wanted to deal with the situation right away. Frederick wanted to protest but Chrom insisted that they protect the people. It would be another few nights journey. Chrom sent Stahl and Sully into Ylistol for supplies. They met back up on the other side of the city and the party continued on. They march a few more hours before they set up camp for the night.

They had gathered information about the bandits; where the bandits were, and the surrounding lands. Chrom and Kateriel had been devising strategies. Chrom was going over them and was on his way to see Kateriel with a few questions. He was completely preoccupied when he entered her tent.

"Hey, Kateriel?" he said. Then he looked up and thought it odd that her tent was full of steam, he could hardly see more than a foot or two in front of him, "Kateriel! Are you in here?" He hadn't realized she had such a big tent, "HELLO? I have a question about our next move!" he continued loudly.

Kateriel could not hear anything with her head back in the water. She had come to the bath tent to relax in a hot tub. It was convenient that the women's bath tent was right next to hers. She was enjoying the heat of the water, and then she lifted her head and shoulders up to lean back against the side. That's when she heard Chrom's voice. She sat up in alarm. What was he doing there?

"Chrom?! I-is that you?" she asked, "er, if you could wait just outside, I'll be a moment…" she looked about for her towel; It was too far away for her to reach! She'd have to get out.

Chrom heard her voice and started to move towards it. "What? Come on in?" he asked, "Why is it so steamy in here? Did someone leave—,"

That's when he found her. She had gotten out of the tub and was halfway to her towel. She let out a yelp!

Chrom smiled, "Ah, there you are. I can hardly see a thing through all this blasted steam. Anyway, I wanted to consult with you on tomorrow's march. You see…," he said taking another two steps closer and then he could see her clearly. He completely lost all thought and stood shocked, and then confused, "Er, is there any special reason you aren't wearing any clothing?"

"Chrom? Rather than stand there like a slack-jawed village idiot…" she made a grab for her towel, "PERHAPS YOU COULD WAIT OUTSIDE LIKE I ASKED?!" she shouted. She quickly wrapped the towel around her.

Chrom had gone deep red, "But, I..You.." he stuttered, "Oh, gods, I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to! That is to say—,"

She was so embarrassed and he was still standing there, she wanted to run away but needed to get dressed. HE needed to leave. "OOOOUT!" she yelled.

Chrom finally came to his senses and turned right around and made for the door, "Right! I'll wait outside the tent!"

Kateriel dressed quickly. She came out of the tent and went beet red when she saw him waiting. "Alright, you!" she said angrily, "What sort of idiot blunders straight into the women's bathing tent?!"

Chrom was flustered and helpless, "I'm sorry! Very, very sorry!" he said desperately, "I misheard you, I swear it. I had no intention of peeping!"

He looked so sorry she couldn't stay made. She wanted to forget it a soon as possible.

She sighed, "Just..fine. Apology accepted. Now what was so damned important?"

Chrom was relieved she didn't stay mad. "oh, I was hoping you could offer some advice on tomorrow's route."

He asked her whether they should take a steep trail through the hills or circle the hills and follow the main road. Kateriel recommended the path through the hills. It was agreed upon.

"Yes! Well, that's it, I guess," Chrom said still feeling a bit uncomfortable, "So..yes. Bye."

Kateriel smiled, "good-bye"

Chrom turned and started to walk away but turned again to say, "And Kateriel? I'm really sorry about the bath thing. I honestly didn't mean to catch you like that."

"It's fine," Kateriel said, feeling a little embarrassed again, "Water under the bridge. Let's just forget about it and move on."

"Right, good idea," said Chrom, "So! Catch you later? Argh, no! I mean, I'll SEE you later! ARGH! NO! I mean…Good-bye!" And he turned and quickly walked away.

Kateriel sighed and went to her tent. Well, he'd seen all she had to offer. She wondered what he thought about what he saw. It probably wasn't good enough for a man like him, she couldn't help thinking with a pang in her heart. Sometimes she wished she were prettier. But, she thought, he's not the only man in the world and surely there would be other men who would like her and accept her for who she was and not just how she looks. With that settled in her head, she sat down to study her books before turning in.

Chrom retreated to his tent. He took off his cloak and flung it into a corner and sat down. He felt so badly about what had happened. He thought about the horrified expression on her face…and started to laugh. He felt terrible for her but the situation was humorous when he thought about it. And the more he thought about it, the more he began to think of what he saw. He had seen what was hidden beneath that big hooded coat. And he liked it. She was small but nicely figured, with small round breasts but not too small. She had a nice shaped backside too. He began to wonder what her skin felt like.

Wait! Whoa! He needed to stop thinking about it. He should not be thinking about his tactician like that. Would she even be interested in him anyway? She had a lot to offer a man. He thought about her dancing with Basilio and spending so much time with Stahl. It didn't matter. He was her commander and she was his tactician and they were good friends. That was all.

But when Chrom closed his eyes to sleep that night the last thing he saw was Kateriel in the bath tent, and it filled his dreams.

The next morning, Sumia was up extra early. She thought she'd check on her pegasus and get her fed early and surprise everyone by being one of the first people ready. She met Frederick on her way to the field where she'd left the pegasus.

"Frederick!" she said, "What are you doing up so early?"

He smiled warmly at her. "Good morning, Sumia," he replied, "I'm inspecting everyone's weapons and armor to ensure all is ready for battle."

"But it's not even dawn yet!" she said, "Don't you ever sleep?"

"I have sworn to serve Chrom and the Shepherds to the best of my ability," he replied, " As commander, Chrom bears a burden for heavier than any of ours. It would ill behoove me to neglect any opportunity to lesson that load."

Sumia admired his dedicated and smiled, "He's fortunate to have you. Imagine getting up this early just to check gear!"

"I did not stir this morn simply to satisfy myself as to our battle readiness," Frederick said, "I also exercised, performed a number of weapon drills, and patrolled the camp. I then stoked the fire, readied the makings for morning tea, and consumed one egg."

Sumia was astonished and totally taken aback.

But Frederick continued, "Oh, and I scared off a noisy flock of birds nesting too near milord's tent. Then with no pressing task, I took the time to inspect our equipment."

Sumia took a quick astonished breath, "Good heavens." Here she was worrying about her simple tasks and how hard it was just to be ready on time. And Frederick was so organized and prompt and accomplishing the work of four men. He was truly amazing!

Frederick misunderstood her reaction. A beautiful, charming girl must find him terribly dull and rather overbearing. "Apologies, milady," he said, "You must find my prattle to be terribly dull. I have often been criticized for what some consider to be an excess of zeal. Such devotion appears to make my comrades uneasy"

Sumia smiled again in admiration, "Well, I think it's wonderful!"

Frederick was shocked and looked at her blankly, not being sure he heard right. "You do?" he asked.

"Absolutely! You're an inspiration, Frederick. There's no other word for it," she told him, "Look at all you do for Chrom! It makes me wish I were more like you! I'm so sick of being the girl whose main contribution is falling on her face! I know we all need levity in these times, but I would still prefer to do more."

Frederick was so touched and relieved that she thought so highly of him. It was nice to hear someone appreciate his devotion. He beamed at her, "I don't know what to say. You're the first person who ever understood what I'm trying to do. Perhaps we should join our causes to each other. We could be the grease that keeps the Shepherds running smoothly."

"Now THAT is a splendid idea!" Sumia exclaimed.

They agreed that when next they set up camp, Frederick would begin instructing Sumia in ways to be more efficient.

The Party pulled up camp and moved on further south. They ran into a couple of small groups of bandits before the day was over which they soundly defeated. They had southern sea by dusk and set up camp. They had heard the commanding group of bandits was trying to conquer the Farfort Island.

The next morning they secured passage across the waters and reached the island. They had not traveled far when they found what they were looking for.

They were passing through farmlands when a young man ran up to them shouting, "Halp! You gots to help us! I'm beggin' you, milords!" He looked so odd as he was carrying a spear and wearing a pot on his head for a helmet.

Chrom held up his hand and said, "Slow down. What happened?"

His answer appeared from the direction the young man had come from. A crud looking brigand snarled as he came running toward them, "Oy! There's the wee piglet!" He stopped and eyed Chrom and the others. "What's this? A little lordling come to watch over his chattle?" He let out a wicked laugh. Then a thought reached his mind, and then a realization. His suddenly became alarmed, "Aw, damn me! Sh-Shepherds!"

Chrom scowled and said threatening, "That's right. So, what'll it be? Run and live? Or fight and die?"

The man turned and fled back the way he came. Chrom turned back to the young man and asked what his name was and what had happened. The young man said his name was Donnel, aka Donny, and that he was from a village just further on. Bandits attacked the village and Donnel was the only one who got away. The bandits took the other people to their bandit camp.

"My ma's one of 'em," Donnel explained, "And she's all I got in this world. Please, Your Royal Highness, you've got to save them!"

Chrom told Donnel to show them where the bandit camp was. They set off immediately. It didn't take them long to reach it. The bandit camp was in an old ruin. Donnel said he wished he were strong enough to fight like the Shepherds.

"Then you should fight and grow stronger," Chrom told him.

"But I ain't-," he begain but Chrom cut hum off.

"No man is born a warrior, Donny," Chrom told him, "And farm work makes for fine training. A sickle's not far from a sword, after all." He smiled and put hid hand on Donnel's shoulder. "Bandits may be tougher than wheat, but the principles still the same."

Donnel gulped but said, "A-all right, milord." Then he straightened and became determined. "As you say, I'm no warrior. But these are my people. I gots to do what I can!"

Kateriel devised a quick strategy. Thanks to Chrom's pep talk, Donnel insisted on fighting with them. She told Donnel to stick close to Stahl. They began by drawing out the bandits one by one, taking each one out and making their way through the ruins. Finally they reached the viscous bandit leader. He, too, was quickly dealt with.

Donnel, who had managed to take one or two bandits out, was shouting for joy, "We did it! We're rid of them bandits for good and all!"

Chrom smiled at him. He understood what it meant to win victory for the sake of protecting others, especially those you care about. "A worthy first victory, Donny," he said, "You fought well."

Donnel went running through the crowd of people until he found his mother. She was overjoyed that he was safe. She thanked Chrom and the others for saving her son and the village. Chrom wasted no time pointing out Donnel's role in the battle. He told Donnel to keep honing his skill to keep the village safe.

As Chrom turned to go Donnel stopped him. He asked Chrom to take him with them, to let him become a Shepherd. Donnel's mother began to protest but Donnel said he wanted to grow in strength and skill.

"You needs be known' your place," Donnel's mother told him sadly, "A farmhand's no fit for a royal-,"

Chrom cut her off, "Actually, we'd be thrilled to have him. The Shepherds need every good man we can find, and your son fought bravely."

Donnel's mother hesitated think of the danger her son would be in but she realized her son was grown up and this was a great opportunity for him. She told him he could go and she'd watch over the village. He hugged and kissed her and told her he was doing it for her. She replied that she just wanted him back alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Greetings again! I am honored by everyone who has reviewed and are following my story, and especially those who have made it one of their favorites. Thanks for your support. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**THE EXALT AND THE KING**

When they got back to the palace in Ylistol, Chrom and Lissa immediately went to meet Emmeryn in the throne room. Chrom told her all about their journey and all that had happened in Regna Ferox.

Emmeryn was relieved and happy to hear that Regna Ferox agreed to support them. She thanked Chrom and said she knew sending him was the right choice. It made Chrom feel good to hear her say that. He wanted to be a good ruler for his people, one who could protect them, and to do that he knew he had to be wise as well as strong. Just like his sister Emmeryn. He really looked up to her.

"You should see Ferox's warriors!" he told her, "Perhaps now our people will be safe from—,"

He was cut off as Phila burst in. "Your Grace! Milord! Forgive me," she cried, "but I bring alarming news!"

"Phila! Slow down, please," said Emmeryn, "What's happened?"

"Plegian soldiers have been sighted inside our southwest border!" answered Phila, "They attacked a village in Themis and abducted the duke's daughter."

Lissa cried in alarm, "But that would be Maribelle! Chrom, we have to do something!"

"There's more," said Phila, "King Gangrel of Plegia claims Lady Maribelle invaded HIS country. He demands we pay reparations for this 'insult'."

"And we're to believe a dastard like the Mad King of Plegia?" Crom said angrily.

"Peace Chrom," said Emmeryn, "We must keep our wits about us."

"We should put a sword in his gut and be done with it," growled Chrom, "The Mad King has been trying to provoke war with Ylisse at every step! He won't stop until he drags this whole continent to hell with him!"

"I agree with the prince, Your Grace," said Phila, "We must demonstrate to Plegia that such actions have consequences."

"I understand your feelings, Chrom," said Emmeryn, though she spoke calmly there was a spark in her eyes, "I truly do. But if we give him the war he wants, then we lose, no matter what the outcome. Our last conflict nearly ruined the halidom. It left Ylisseans homeless and starving. We cannot repeat that mistake. I will offer parley with King Gangrel."

Lissa and Phila both protested, stating that King Ganagrel could not be trusted. Emmeryn stressed they had no choice; they could not let Maribelle die. Phila apologized asked to be able to accompany her. Chrom and Lissa said they would go as well.

They also received word that there were rumors about an assassination attempt on Lissa's life. After some consideration Chrom decided to have an exceptionally skilled warrior guard Lissa until the attempt was made or the rumors to be found false. He chose Lon'qu for the job.

Lon'qu was honored that he was so highly thought of as to be trusted with such a task but was not very happy about it. Not only did it mean he'd have to be around the girl almost constantly but she reminded him so much of the friend he had when he young, the girl he had failed to protect. And now he was given the task to protect another sweet, funny, innocent young girl. What if he failed again….. No! He would NOT fail, not this time.

Lissa's feelings on hearing that Lon'qu would be her bodyguard for the next little while were very different. He'd shocked her and hurt her feelings the first time they'd met but she couldn't help but feel an interest in him. He was broody and mysterious. He was strong and had rugged good looks. She tried to be nice to him and she couldn't understand why he avoided her. Now he would have to be near her, so maybe she could make him like her after all.

Chrom told the Shepherds to be ready to move out again. He told them about what had happened with Maribelle. It would be a two-day march to the border. As they were preparing to leave, a very young mage, whom Kateriel had not met, came running up.

"Captain!" he called, "I'm all packed! When do we leave?"

"Ricken? How did you..." Chrom said surprised, but then he sighed in frustration, "Go back inside. You're not old enough for this mission."

"But, Captian!" Ricken protested, "You know my skill with magic! You know I can handle myself!"

"I'd feel safer with your magic here protecting the garrison," said Chrom, which was not a complete falsehood, "All right? We're off, then. Be good." And with that they walked away. Kateriel felt a little sorry for the boy but Chrom knew him so he must be making the right choice,

"'Be good'?" mumbled Ricken to himself, "How old does he think I am? Well, I'll show him just how good I can be!"

The Shepherds and Emmeryn's personal guard meet at the gates and began their journey. They passed the first day's march with only a bandit attack to deal with. At sunset they stopped to make camp. As always, tasks were divided up between everyone. Lissa and Lon'qu were assigned firewood detail. Lissa was waiting at the edge of the camp when she saw Lon'qu approach. She turned and beamed at him.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw her smile and then it quickened in panic when she ran over. He couldn't run away or he'd look like a coward.

"There you are, Lon'qu," Lissa said brightly. His heart skipped again at the way she said his name, "I take it my brother talked to you?"

"Er…" was the only sound he was able to make. He disliked being around women in general since failing to protect his friend. Not only was he afraid of not being able to protect them if they needed it but it had hurt him so much to lose the one he cared for before that he refused to let another get close. Lissa was three times as threatening because she was a woman, she reminded him of his friend, and, worst of all, she affected him differently than any other woman had yet. He had found himself watching her, enjoying the brightness of her smile, the music of her laughter, her playful nature, and her kindness to others. Of course he never let on, keeping a grim mask always and keeping her at a farther distance than any other. Now that he was assigned to be her bodyguard it would be impossible to stay away from her completely.

"Oh, stop it!" Lissa huffed, losing her patience, "Yes, I'm a girl, but it's your job to protect me! So no running away and being all weird. All right?"

"Chrom said there was a plot on your life," Lon'qu said, "Is this accurate?"

"Yeah," Lissa said looking around, feeling a little worried, "I guess somebody wants my sweet little head on a platter. Don't ask me why!"

"You're of royal blood," Lon'qu stated matter-of-factly, "That's enough to make you a target." He glanced around at the forest, "Any shadow could hide a knife, so we must ensure you are never alone."

"My hero," Lissa said smiling and looking relieved, "I don't have to worry about a thing with you around!" and she began to walk away singing to herself.

Lon'qu became alarmed by her claim of having such faith in his ability to keep her safe and that she didn't seem to think she had to worry about this threat to her life any longer. He needed her to keep vigilant as well. "Don't be careless," he called after her, "Keep your eyes open! Death could lurk in any nook or…." he paused as it seemed she was not listening. He sighed and followed after her. "Surely there is someone else better suited to this task," he grumbled to himself.

But he found she was listening after all. "Yeah, but you were just lazing around catching butterflies all day," Lissa teased, "so Chrom –"

"I certainly was not!" he shouted angrily in defense, coming up directly behind her, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him, much to her surprise as well as his own. He let go of her quickly and backed away.

"J-Just kidding, Lon'qu!" she said, realizing she'd touched a sore spot, "K-kidding! I'm sure Chrom was impressed by your skill and charm and good looks-," she stopped in shock at what she just said, and she could see the shock in his eyes as well. Both their faces went red and Lissa looked away. She said hurriedly, "I mean, out of everyone here, he's trusting you to keep his little sis safe. That's a pretty big honor, right?" She paused to look back at him. She was trying to show him she had only been teasing when saying he was lazing around and trying to make up with him, "…Riiiight?" she asked hopefully.

Lon'qu was still stunned by her compliments. He refused to acknowledge how deeply it touched him and pushed it all down inside. "….I suppose" he answered finally.

"Right!" she smiled in relief, "So come on, no more grumbling. Let's shake hands and make nice!" She out her hand to him and he backed away.

"Oh, fine," she sighed disappointedly, "No handshaking. We can just…nod at each other. Sheesh! Do you really have such a problem with women?" She bent to pick up some wood.

"I find them…disconcerting," he replied, loading up his arms with wood as well, "but it will not interfere with my duty."

They began to make their way back to the camp. Lissa refused to give up; she was determined to befriend him. "Hmmm…Maybe as thanks for guarding me I'll go ahead and fix your little problem…"

"…Or maybe not?" he said sternly.

"Fiiiine!" she huffed, dropping her wood by the fire pit. She would let it go…for now, "I'm going to train then. You can just stand there and look dour."

"That suits me just fine," he replied gruffly, dropping his wood as well. He realized there wasn't enough wood yet but did not want to take her back into the woods for fear of more conversation right now. He'd gather more later when he knew someone else was watching her.

The night passed peacefully and they all got up early, not wanting to waste anytime. The Shepherds made their way with Emmeryn to the border pass between Plegia and Ylisstol. When they got there, King Gangrel was waiting for them. He was at tall red haired man and he wore a spiky crown. He had with him a strange looking woman wearing black and purple. Kateriel had a policy never to judge people but appearance but these two made her skin crawl.

"What's this? The exalt herself in all her radiance?" he said sarcastically, "I fear I must shield my eyes!" He laughed wickedly. Chrom scowled and bristled at the site of Gangrel. He couldn't help but despise the man. Gangrel was wicked and cruel, and a threat to his people. Chrom knew Gangrel would not stop until he drove their countries to war.

Emmeryn remained composed. "King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us," she said calmly.

The strange woman answered, "The truth? I can give you the truth."

Emmeryn regarded the woman coolly, "Perhaps milady might first share her name?" she asked politely. This person was obviously of some importance with Gangrel and therefore should be treated seriously… for now.

"You may call me Aversa," the woman replied smugly.

"Very well, Aversa," said Emmeryn, "Is Maribelle unharmed?"

Gangrel said that she was and motioned for one of his men to bring Maribelle out. Maribelle was protesting very soundly. Aversa began making claims that Maribelle crossed the Plegia border with out consent and wounded Plegia soldiers who tried to escort her home.

Maribelle declared it all lies and that the Plegians had destroyed Ylissean villages and that she had tried to intervene. Then they captured her and dragged her across the border. She said the proof was in the burn villages. She cried out to Emmeryn to believe her.

Emmeryn assured Maribelle that she did believe her and requested King Gangrel release Maribelle at once. She implored him again to sort out the problem with her personally, with no need for a hostage. Gangrel said he had no need to parley and was in his rights to execute Maribelle and return home.

"You black-hearted devil!" Chrom shouted. He'd lost his patience with this scheming dastard. It was clear Gangrel would do anything to provoke a war, killing innocents was nothing to him.

Gangrel looked down at Chrom with distain. "Control your dog, my dear," he said, still addressing Emmeryn, "before someone gets hurt."

Chrom remained silent, understanding the threat and not wanting to see Maribelle hurt and not wanting to be the trigger for Gangrel's war. But Kateriel was incensed by Gangrel words, by his slander towards Chrom. She bristled visibly and could feel her magic pooling in her hand, wanting to strike the man for daring to speak like that to her Prince, her general, her…. friend. She was not the only one. All around her the Shepherds postures shifted to aggressive stances, expressions changed and the tension in the air thickened.

Gangrel turned his full attention back to Emmeryn. He said he would be willing to trade Maribelle, however, for the Fire Emblem, Ylisse's most precious royal treasure. He was aware of the legends and the power that it holds.

Emmeryn stated that the Emblem's power was meant for a single purpose, which was to save the world and it's people at their hour of most desperate need. "Would you claim a more noble wish?" she asked.

Gangrel laughed at her altruism. "I want what every Plegian wants – a grisly end for every last Ylissean! What could be more noble than that?"

"What?" Emmeryn asked, she couldn't believe he finally confessed his true desires openly, that it was the destruction of her people he wanted above all.

Gangrel reminded her of what the last exalt, her father, did to his people. Her father had named the Plegians heathens and led a crusade that butchered countless people, subjects and kin.

Emmeryn did not deny those past wrongdoings but reminded him that she had sworn never to repeat them. Ylisse was now a realm of peace.

Gangrel refused to listen and demanded Emmeryn give him the Fire Emblem. "I shall have the Emblem if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands!" He signaled for his soldiers to move in for attack. Chrom stepped in and protected Emmeryn. One soldier charged and Chrom was forced to strike him down.

"Stay back!" Chrom warned the other Plegian soldiers, "Or you'll all suffer the same fate!"

"Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one," Gangrel laughed, "A big messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry! I have my war!" He gave orders to his men and then disappeared.

Aversa went over to where Maribelle was being held. She was about to give the order for Maribelle to be killed when the man holding Maribelle was struck down by a blast of wind magic. Ricken ran forward and told Maribelle to run. He fired wind magic and Aversa to distract her so they could escape. Aversa cursed at them but then, satisfied that Maribelle and Ricken would never reach the Shephers through the Plegian soldiers, turned and followed after Gangrel.

Gangrel's troops closed in. Chrom ordered Emmeryn and her guard to the back while Kateriel began to quickly strategize and group the Shepherds to confront the enemy soldiers. Ricken and Maribelle were trying to make their way to the Shepherds. Frederick led the charge to try to reach them while Chrom led the offensive to eliminate their enemy.

Sumia carried Kateriel on her Pegasus. She swooped down and speared an enemy as they landed. Kateriel hopped off, quickly dodging a mage's fireball then striking him down with her sword.

Stahl and Sully were sent across the lower ridge to eliminate enemies at the lower fortress. They were used to fighting together and knew how the other one moved. They took down their enemies, sword and spear flashing.

Lon'qu made sure to stick by Lissa. Lissa made sure to stay behind Lon'qu as he fought to both defeat enemies and protect her. He was strong, skilled, and agile. He moved with fierce strength and poetic grace and Lissa couldn't help but admire him as he fought. She was watching him intensely and when she saw an enemy about to strike at him from the side she reacted and blocked it with her staff, automatically ducking, as she knew he'd swing around and take the enemy out. She smiled at him but she glared at her angrily.

"I don't need your help," he growled, "just stay behind me and stay out of the way!"

Lissa's feelings quickly swung from shock to fury. "That's gratitude! For your information I can look out for myself and you do not get to tell me what to do! I refuse to sit by and do nothing where I know I can help!" She shouted at his back as he went to engage more enemies.

Some of the Plegian soldiers were riding wyverns; this was something new to Kateriel. One by one the Plegian soldiers fell and the Shepherds were able to reach Maribelle and Ricken. Ricken was fighting off the enemy soldiers desperately and Maribelle didn't know how to fight. Ricken had his hands full firing spells at two soldiers in front of him and didn't see the third sneaking up behind them.

"Look out!" Kateriel shouted, throwing herself between Maribelle and their foe. The enemy's axe slashed across Kateriel's back and she screamed in pain.

"Kateriel!" Chrom called out but he was a too far away and clashing swords with an opponent of his own.

The soldier loomed over Kateriel, grinning as he raised his axe again. Ignoring her pain, she whirled around and drove her sword through his throat. The look of surprise on the soldiers face was almost comical but she could not laugh as the pain in her back caused her to collapse to one knee. Maribelle had been standing there, stunned, but now moved quickly.

"Here, let me heal you," she said as she began to cast a healing spell over Kateriel.

The leader had seen all that had happened as well and wasted no time in taking his advantage. He swooped on his wyvern, down upon Kateriel. "I won't ask for your name, only your life!" he shouted.

Though still in the process of being healed, Kateriel stood quickly and shot a fireball at him, the pain serving to help her focus instead of preventing it, and knock him out of the air. She hit him with another fire blast before he even hit the ground. As the leader lay dying he said, "It won't matter! War will soon be on your soil." And with his death the battle was over.

Maribelle was finishing healing Kateriel when Chrom reached them. "Are you alright?" he asked her, his voice full of concern. Kateriel nodded, though her back was healed it would be sore for a little while. Chrom grinned at Kateriel, "Nice shot," he said and she smirked back at him.

Lissa ran over and embraced Maribelle. "Maribelle!" said Lissa, "Are you hurt?"

Maribelle glanced at Kateriel from the corned of her eye. She was grateful that Kateriel had protected her but her pride was hard to swallow. Besides…she healed her didn't she? "Nothing I didn't return twofold, darling," she replied.

Kateriel was shocked and angered by Maribelle not showing her any appreciation or acknowledgement but decided not to show it to the snobby young woman. Kateriel would not allow Maribelle to get to her.

"I'm glad you're safe," Kateriel said trying to keep the edge out of her voice.

Maribelle looked at Kateriel, "Oh. It's you."

Kateriel bit her tongue and sighed, "Yes, I know you're not especially fond of me, but it's a relief just the same."

"Oh, it's not a question of fondness," Maribelle said, beginning to feel ashamed of herself, "I am simply protective of Lissa. My treasure is very sensitive, and…Wait. Am I really justifying myself to a commoner? Gods…" but then she seemed to think the better of it, they had no idea if Kateriel was common born or not. Regardless, Kateriel was Chrom's tactician and second in command, which meant she was actually a very important person. And most importantly, Kateriel had just risked her life to save her, "Yes, well, I do … apologize for being curt. And...and…you have my thanks for your part in the rescue. There I said it!" And she gave Kateriel a little curtsey. Then Maribelle grabbed Lissa's hand and dragged her off to see to the others healing. Sully had a gash on her arm and Vaike had a burn on his head from a fire spell.

Chrom apologized to Emmeryn for acting rashly and killing that first soldier. He blamed himself for starting a war. Emmeryn told him not to blame himself, that it was Ganrel who was at fault. Chrom was just protecting her. Gangrel had openly declared his desire to destroy Ylisse and threatened to kill Emmeryn to obtain the Fire Emlbem. Frederick pointed out that Gangrel was probably mobilizing his forces and that they need to hurry back to Ylisstol. War was inevitable and they must protect the people at all cost.

During the journey back, the tension caused by the sense of urgency was felt heavily by all. Chrom was especially quiet as he was struggling with feelings of guilt for killing that first Plegian soldier, and also with the question of why he felt such panic when Kateriel had been hurt.

He walked up at the head of the party, wearing such a dark look that everyone thought it best to leave him for the time being, even Kateriel and Emmeryn though they both kept their eyes on him.

They marched until sunset again and then set up camp for the night. When everything was done, Kateriel sought out Chrom in his tent. She rapped as best she could on the flap of his tent. There was no answer at first, and then she heard a low "Enter."

Kateriel entered the tent and found Chrom sitting on a hastily constructed bench. He met her eyes when she came in but then looked down at the floor. "What can I do for you, Kateriel?" he asked.

She walked over and sat down next to him, her expression showing her concern. "You can talk to me," she answered gently, "We're friends right? Tell me what's wrong."

He was silent for a moment, still staring down at the floor. Then he raised his head and looked at her. "I just can't help feeling partly responsible for this war we're now going to have to fight. I killed the first man. I played directly into his trap," he said angry with himself.

"No. Gangrel struck first. He ordered his men to attack the Exalt," Kateriel replied firmly, "What were you supposed to do? Stand there and let them kill her? Do you think that soldier would have stopped?"

"No….but…," Chrom stopped and closed his eyes. How could he tell her? What would she think? He sighed and continued but didn't look at her, "I wish I could be as good as Emmeryn, as patient and as wise. I have no tolerance for dastards like Gangrel and I lose my patience and act rashly. And…before this happened I…I had…there were times I wished that we _could_ go to war, so that I could make Gangrel and his men pay for hurting my people. To stop him once and for all." He looked so self-condemning that Kateriel moved closer and reached out and took his hands in his. He looked up at her again, "But now I see how wrong I was. This will only result in more death, more pain, more suffering. Not just for my people but his as well. I don't want that." He looked back down at their hands.

"Chrom, you've nothing to be ashamed of," Kateriel assured him, "All you want is to protect your people. Seeing them hurt over and over, knowing that Plegia was responsible but having now way to prove it or stop it, who could blame you for wanting to take the fight to him directly? To eliminate the source is a logical choice. It's obvious that Gangrel will not stop until he gets what he wants, he will not see reason." She reached over and placed her fingers on his chin and turned his face towards her. She looked into his eyes so that he could see her sincerity, "Chrom, you are a good ruler. You would never seek to cause pain to anyone, certainly not your people. And you are a good man. I've yet to meet anyone like you. Don't compare yourself to Gangrel, to Emmeryn, or to anyone. You're kind, compassionate, brave and strong…and just plain amazing." She blushed as she realized she had gotten carried away, even though she meant what she said. She also realized how close they were, they were holding hands, her leg was pressed against his, and their faces were inches apart. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, neither one moving. Chrom's face was flushed too and Kateriel hoped in wasn't from embarrassment or discomfort. She slowly moved her hand from his face, released his hands, and straightened, putting more space between them.

Chrom's blush was not from embarrassment or discomfort. Did she really think so highly of him? She really thought he was all those things? Did she say 'amazing'? Warmth spread through his chest and his breath grew short. His skin burned where her fingers touched his face. She was so close to him, so very close. When she released his hands and moved away he fought the urge to pull her back. He knew she wouldn't have said those things if she didn't really think they were true, and seeing as he trusted her judgment they must be. He was deeply moved by her words, it meant a great deal to him. He smiled at her and said, "Thank you, Kateriel. That means a lot to me. I feel a lot better, I truly do."

Kateriel smiled back as she stood and put her hand on his shoulder, "I would follow you anywhere and am honored to fight at your side." She turned her head toward the door before the rest of her followed and she released his shoulder. She did not see him raise his hand to hers to keep it there but was too late.

He watched her leave and his mind now turned to trying to sort out the reason's why he felt the need to keep her there and pull her close again. And why it bothered him that she pulled away and didn't seem the least bit bothered by it. He shook himself and told himself that now was not the time for such thoughts, war was on his doorstep and he needed to focus on that. And she was his tactician; he needed to see her as such.

Kateriel made her way to her tent, berating herself as she walked. She must have sounded like a gushing fool. She was glad she didn't throw in how handsome she thought he was, how beautiful his eyes are, and how much she admired his muscular form. These were things she tried not to think about but couldn't help but notice. She couldn't let herself see him as anything but her friend, General, and Ruler. These are all he'll ever be to her. Besides, she needed to focus on this war. As Chrom's tactician she was going to hold a great deal of responsibility, they would be relying on her to form the best strategies. She couldn't afford any distractions.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the camp Frederick emerged from the wood with Sumia following behind him wringing her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Frederick," she said mournfully.

"I-it's quite all right, milady," he said, trying to sound like he meant it, "I suppose it's a bit complicated the first time."

"But I can't believe I got lost patrolling the camp," she groaned, her face turning deep red, "So embarrassing! This whole day had been a nightmare! I don't know HOW I managed to drop that potion. That…expensive potion. Although you did agree the broom was worn out before it broke, so that's probably…" she squeezed her eyes closed and cringed, "oh gosh, and the fire! I'm SO SORRY about the fire!" she opened her eyes and looked at him pleadingly, "You have a spare tent, right?"

Frederick had watched her rant and felt sorry for her self-incrimination. He felt desperate to stop her and make her feel better. They'd been spending a lot of time together while Frederick attempted to show Sumia how to be productive and proactive, and he'd grow rather fond of her. "Yes, well, look at the bright side: you did a splendid job pulling weeds. I don't see a single straggler in this entire camp!"

Sumia brightened a bit, "Well, I always like making little chains and bracelets out of the flowers!"

Frederick suddenly became concerned. Their party had obtained permission to camp on the property of a farmer, not far from the homestead. The farmers were more than pleased and offered rooms in the house to Emmeryn, Chrom and Lissa. Emmeryn took the offer to be polite, as did Lissa, but Chrom had declined excusing himself with needing to stay to watch over the camp and strategize with Kateriel. Frederick could only hope that Sumia had meant 'wild flowers'.

"Er…you did just pick weeds, yes?" he asked hesitatingly, "Not the flowers from the flower beds?"

Sumia gaped at him and paled. "Flower…beds? OH, HORSE PLOP!" she wailed, "It's true! All I'm good for is falling on my face! I'm to go to bed and pulling the covers over my head." She turned on her heel, l like she would make good on her threat.

But Frederick quickly grabbed her hand and she looked at him over her shoulder. "Please, milady, no!" he said, "You mustn't give up!"

"B-but…" she stammered looking from his face to his hand grasping hers.

He looked at their hands and quickly dropped hers with a slight look of embarrassment. He quickly shook it off and continued. "The important part of any battle is that you give your all," he smiled at her, "Everything you did today was out of consideration for your fellow Shepherds. And if the results were less than optimal?" he shrugged, "Well, it's not the worst thing in the world. So long as you strive to help people, success will eventually find it's way to you."

She studied his face for a moment to see if he was sincere. Satisfied he was she finally smiled back at him. He was so kind and patient. She admired him so much, the way he was always thinking and working for others, the way he was so strong and brave on the battlefield, and the way he was so loyal and faithful to his country, his leaders, and anyone he cared about and called friend.

"Oh, Frederick!" she said, gratefully, "If you really think so, then I promise not to give up! Perhaps I could make little flower necklaces for everyone!"

"…Please don't," he said before he could stop himself, and when she looked at him puzzled he hurried on, "uh, I need you to help me pitch a new tent before it gets too dark!" She smiled at him and he inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

Not far away Vaike was doing what he loved best: training. Unfortunately, his tent was pitched next to Miriel's and after 20 minutes of his grunting and bellowing she emerged from her tent trying to look dignified but clearly annoyed.

"Would you be so kind as to put and end to your caterwauling?" she asked trying top keep the irritation out of her voice, "I'm trying to read, but I can't hear myself think over your incessant grunting."

Vaike always thought the way Miriel talk was humorous, with her funny sounding big words, though he had no idea what most of them meant. He laughed in response and kept training, "You gotta give it your all when ya train, or it's just a waste of time." He continued to huff and grunt while swinging his axe in strong fluid motions.

Miriel watched him for a few moments, "….Hmm. Yes, that makes sense," she said thoughtfully, "The explosive release of air from your lungs generates power in peripheral muscles."

Vaike stopped and narrowed his eyes at her. Did she just insult him? He could never tell. "Who's got periwinkle mussels now?" he asked.

Miriel ignored him now that her mind was on a roll, "And rapid spin attacks create centripetal force that increases overall speed. Fascinating! I imagine you used complex calculus to optimize your methods?" She began walking around him, examining him from head to foot.

Vaike looked at her in bewilderment. "Lady? From what you just said I understood 'facinating' and that's about it…."

She paused to look at him curiously, "Surely you developed these skills of your by calculating the forces involved?"

Vaike shook his head. "I don't need a bunch of math mumbo jumbo," he replied, "I do it all by instinct!"

Miriel looked puzzled by his response and began to ponder it's meaning. "Irrational means have yet taken you to a rational technique…Fascinating," she said intrigued, and Vaike began to feel uncomfortable as she was looking at him like a bug to dissect, "Perhaps this 'instinct' of which you speak bears further investigation."

He shook his head at her. "Fighting a war ain't rational, lady" he said, "Just watch me in the next battle."

She gave him a satisfied little smile and said, "Very well. I shall do just that." And she turned and disappeared back into her tent.

Vaike stared at her tent in disbelief. What just happened? Both of them had been Shepherds for a while but they mostly stayed away from each other, not having anything in common and usually getting on each other's nerves. Now she was going to be studying him? One thing he knew about her was that she was relentless in her pursuit of knowledge, always investigating things thoroughly, which meant she would be watching him and near him, her attention focused on him. He hung his head and groaned.

**FORSEER**

They reached Ylisstol with no further trouble. It was evening when they arrived and decided to put preparations off until the morning, although it had been decided that they would request aide from Regna Ferox. Emmeryn had approached Kateriel and informed her that as Tactician, Kateriel was considered a Royal Advisor and would therefore be assigned an apartment in the palace. Kateriel had gone beat red. She bowed deeply before Emmeryn and attempted to express how honored she was. Emmeryn smiled and told Kateriel that she'd seen for herself Kateriel's skill and valor, and she felt Kateriel was more than worthy and was glad to have her by their side. Chrom stood by watching, beaming at her.

It didn't take long for her to move into her new apartment as she had yet to acquire many personal belongings. Her new apartment was as grand as you'd expect in the palace and it both pleased and embarrassed her. She was about to turn in for the night when she couldn't find a book she wanted to read. She remembered tucking the book under the pillow in her old quarters and so she went back to get it. As she was crossing the center courtyard when she spotted Chrom standing at the other end in the moonlight, staring off at nothing in particular.

"Chrom?" she said, approaching quietly, "What are you doing out so late?"

Chrom broke form his thoughts and turned towards her. "Oh, hi, Kateriel," he replied. He took a deep breath and sighed, "Just…dueling with some unpleasant thought…" Being back at the palace made him think about what Gangrel had said about his father. "As you know," he continued, "tomorrow after war council we march to Regna Ferox to request additional soldiers. But there's something you should know first." He paused again, clearly uncomfortable with what he was about to impart, "…Not everything Ganrel said was a lie. The last exalt, my father, waged war on Plegia for many years," He closed his eyes and his face contorted in disgust, clearly showing how ashamed he was of this bit of family history, "the violence… It was a brutal campaign, ending only with his death 15 years ago." He looked back at Kateriel's face to see how she felt about what he was saying. She looked unhappy and concerned but not horrified. "Plegia rightfully remembers their suffering," he said angrily, "but his war was no kinder to his own people. As the fighting dragged on, our army became more and more diminished. Farmers who could barely wield a pitchfork were conscripted and sent to their deaths. Soon there was no food at all, and the kingdom began to collapse. I was young, but I remember those dark times. …I know how they affected Emmeryn." His voice had gone soft and hoarse, clearly upset by the memory.

Kateriel rushed to try to say something comforting, "Such an experience would change anyone." She pictured young Emmeryn watching her people suffer and starve, and little Chrom and Lissa watching their sister weep for their people.

"Indeed," he said, he cleared his throat and continued, "When our father died before her 10th year, her left her quite the legacy: Plegia's desire for vengeance, our own people's unbridled rage….my sister became a target for blame from all sides. Her own subjects began to hurl insults- and stones," he paused upset again by his memories.

Kateriel couldn't blame him. She was horrified to picture 10 year old Emmeryn bearing the brunt of her people's anger, to imagine people throwing stones and yelling at her, it made her cringe.

After a moment, Chrom continued, "She still bears the scar from one. But she never let them see her pain. Only Lissa and I understood."

Kateriel looked into his face and her expression bespoke her deep sympathy. "It must have been so hard…" she shook her head, knowing she could only imagine.

"I cannot claim to know how she does it, Kateriel," he explained his inner struggle and clearly showing how he marveled at his sister "I could never greet such hostility with warmth and patience. While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out and healed them. She brought soldiers home to their families. She ended the war. And when Ylisse's spirit was mended and the people 'forgave' her? …She never resented them for it."

His face hardened into one of pride and determination. "She represents the best of the halidom- the part most worth protecting. She IS peace," he declared, "But some men would take advantage of that. Men like Gangrel. The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him." His eyes took on a sharp glint, as he remembered Gangrel's threat to his sister, "So perhaps I must be death's agent. Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to."

"Well spoken, sir" said a voice. Chrom and Kateriel quickly turned toward it. It was the mysterious young Marth.

This was the closest Kateriel had been to Marth while not fighting him and so she could finally study him. She couldn't help but think there was something oddly feminine about his frame and the way he moved.

"Marth," Chrom said in surprise.

"Good evening to you," Marth returned the greeting.

"How did you get in here?" Chrom asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"The cleft in the castle wall," Marth replied matter-of-factly, "behind the maple grove."

"There? But how would you…? Ugh," he said in frustration.

"You know the place, Chrom?" Kateriel asked, surprised he knew of a weakness in their wall and didn't report it.

Chrom's face went red. "Yes," he admitted, "I bashed in part of the wall while training the Shepherds. It's only a small hole and I thought it was concealed, but…"

Marth smiled at him, "Your secret is safe with me." Then his face became serious, "I came here to warn you."

"Warn us?" Chrom asked becoming concerned.

"The Exalt's life is in danger," Marth explained.

"What, Emmeryn?" Chrom scoffed in disbelief, "That's absurd. She's guarded at all times."

"What if…" Marth began, pausing to think of how best to convince them, "What if I told you I have seen the future? Would you believe me?" his voice was full of urgency as he continued, "A future where Emmeryn is killed. Here. Tonight."

"See the future?" Chrom answered, shaking his head, "Have you lost your wits?"

Kateriel admitted that it sounded crazy but Marth spoke with such urgency and earnestness that Kateriel was unsure if they should simply disregard his claims.

"Yes," he pleaded, and then stopped. He tensed as if suddenly becoming aware of something, turning his head slightly to one side. He took a few steps backward toward the shrubbery, and turned his attention back to Chrom. "I expected you wouldn't believe me. So I'll have to prove it." He drew his Falchion from its sheath and held it out in front of him.

Chrom took a defensive stance, placing a hand on the hilt of his own Falchion. Kateriel took a ready stance as well, standing just behind Chrom.

Marth made no move to attack them. "I'm about to save your life," he said. Then he turned his face toward the shrubbery, "From him."

At that moment a man sprang out from the brush, charging toward them. Marth sprang into the air as the man swung him sword, flipping over the man and landing behind him. Marth slashed across the man's side, spilling his insides on the ground.

"I trust this proof will suffice?" Marth asked.

Chrom looked from the man on the ground to Marth. He nodded, "Yes."

But the suddenly another assassin emerged from the brush, and Marth turned in surprise. He clearly wasn't prepared for a second attacker. He didn't have time to raise his sword and he took a step back, slipping on the dead assassin's sword. Marth fell backward, which was lucky as the other assassin's blade barely missed Marth's face, only managing to cut his mask in two.

Chrom quickly sprang into action, drawing Falchion and slashing into the assassin, effectively killing him. Kateriel had been prepared and ready to strike at all times but the others had struck first.

Marth stood still, staring down at the bodies of the dead men. How had there been a second assassin? And now his face was exposed. He didn't move, waiting for Chrom and Kateriel's reactions.

Kateriel stood silently as her suspicions were confirmed. She wasn't sure yet how to react or what to say. What could be the reason for Marth's disguise?

Chrom turned his attention back to Marth and look at him with surprise. "Wait, you're…" he looked at Marth in disbelief, "You're a girl?"

"And quite the actress too," she said with light sarcasm, "Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out."

Suddenly they heard the sound of an explosion, turning all their heads toward to palace. Instantly all three of them began to race for the doors. They ran through the palace, receiving reports on what happened from the guards they encountered. A group of unknown assailants had breached the outer wall and were invading through the outer courtyard. Another explosion told them that the enemy had made it into the palace. Whoever these attackers were, they were well organized and strong. The other Shepherds arrived and Kateriel's mind began to work.

"Where is the Exalt?" she asked. The guard told Kateriel that the Exalt had removed herself from her quarters and was now in her study. Phila and the Pegasus knights where attempting to fight the enemy in the outer courtyard. Kateriel suspected that the Pegasus knights were purposely being distracted. It was obvious that they must defend Emmeryn in her study. They made their way quickly through the halls.

Chrom opened the door to Emmeryn's study, "Emm!" he called.

Emmeryn was safe inside, standing by the fireplace. "Chom," she answered, moving toward him, "Take Lissa and flee while you have time!"

"No," he said firmly, "We're not leaving you! Just stay where it's safe!" And he closed the door before she could answer.

Chrom turned his attention to Kateriel, as did everyone else. Kateriel focused, looking sternly around at the group. "The assassins should scatter if we can defeat their leader." She began to organize them in groups to defend the halls surrounding Emmeryn's study.

As they started to move Marth gasped in alarm looking down at her sword, "Falchion is gleaming…"

Chrom and Kateriel turned at looked at her. "What's wrong?" Chrom asked.

Marth suddenly seemed to become defensive, "It's not your concern."

"Seems like nothing ever is with you," he said with an exasperated sigh.

She blushed a little and looked sorry. "My apologies," she said. She could only imagine how rude she must seem at times, but if only they knew.

"Just stay by Emmeryn's door," Chrom told her, "We'll handle the killers."

The study door cracked open and Emmeryn peeked out. "Chrom, please" she pleaded, "Flee while you still can! You each only have one life, and I do not wish it weighed against mine!"

Chrom smiled at her, "Peace sister," he said, "stay safe in there. We'll be all right. They will not win." Emmeryn looked at Kateriel who nodded in agreement. Then he and Kateriel turned and ran to take their place.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for he delay! My computer died and I have to get a new one! I'm going to try something different, posting smaller chapters but more frequently. Hope you won't mind. Thank you again to all who follow! Please review and let m know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 5 DEFEND THE EXALT

There were three entryways leading into the halls surrounding Emmeryn's study. Kateriel, Chrom, Lon'qu and Lissa took the foyer and entry on the west side. Frederick and Sumia took the narrow passage to the south. Stahl, Sully, Virion, and Kellam prepared to defend the foyer and entry on the east side, and the rest posted guard with Marth by the main door to the study.

Kateriel was focusing on the sounds coming up from the passageways in front of her when she was startled by the sound of scrabbling from above. She looked up in time to see the strangest creature she'd ever seen drop from one of the rafters above and land in front of Emmeryn's side door. It looked like a woman but it had many features of that of a rabbit: long ears, fur, and a fluffy tail! Chrom and the others had heard and seen it too, all of them momentarily stunned.

The creature looked at them and said with satisfaction, "I knew there was wisdom in slipping in with those rogues." Then, more quietly, as if to herself as she looked around in disgust, she said, "Look how these man-spawn claw at each other like savages. I will repay my warren's debt and then wash my hands of their race."

"Another assassin?" Chrom questioned, taking an offensive stance.

Marth had seen the creature moving along the rafters and come around the corner of the hall. "Hold," she said, "Panne is not your enemy."

Chrom's eyes flicked to Marth then back to the creature. "You know her?" he asked.

Marth hesitated to answer. "I … know of her," she replied slowly, 'And I knew she would come here tonight."

"Quite the prophet, aren't you?" he asked annoyed, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"As you say," Marth replied coolly, "And I swear to you, Panne is an ally."

Chrom and Marth stared at each other for a moment. Chrom thought about how Marth had saved his and Lissa's life, and how she had attempted to warn them about the threat to Emmeryn's. And there was something about her, something familiar, that made him feel he could trust her despite her disception. "Good enough for me," he said finally. "All right Shepherds!" he called down the passageway so the others could hear, "For now, we leave this Panne character be."

Frederick, who had just been around the corner, looked suspiciously at Panne. "Is that wise, milord?" he asked.

Chrom stated that Marth has earned their trust despite her secrets. He gave Frederick a look that told him there would be no further questioning on the topic.

"Chrom…" Marth looked at him with relief and gratitude, "Thank you."

Chrom ordered them all to their posts and to be ready. And none to soon as enemies began invading the foyers and passageways. A young man with bright red hair ran into the foyer where Kateriel and Chrom and the others with them were waiting. He was followed by a mage. The red haired man stopped when he saw them but the mage brushed by preparing to cast a spell at them.

But Kateriel was faster, firing a bolt of lightning through the mage, then she ran her sword through him while he stood convulsing. They turned their attention to the red haired man.

"Drop your weapons," Chrom ordered, taking note that the red haired man had yet to attack, "Or die where you stand!"

"Easy there, blue blood," the man said, raising a hand in a 'halt' gesture, his other hand occupied by a sack full of stuff, "I'm not here to hurt anyone."

"Yet you run with a band of assassins," Chrom returned unconvinced.

The man explained that he was a thief and was hired by the assassins to break into a vault. He said no one told him murder was involved and he wanted nothing to do with it.

Chrom said the man could prove his good intentions by helping to protect the Exalt. The man said he would gladly if Chrom 'sweetned' the deal. Chrom agreed, though clearly disgusted, and was reaching for the pouch on his belt when it came loose and fell to the floor, spilling it's contents. There was more than gold in there and the other items took hold of the man's interest.

"Wait," he said, his eyes widening, "What are those?"

"Nothing," said Chrom, "Just candies from my little sister. I'm sure you-"

The man cut him off. "Candies?" he asked eagerly, "As in, sugar candies? IT'S A DEAL!" He snatched the candies up before Chrom could.

Chrom looked at the man like he was crazy, "You'll risk your life for us for candy?"

"I said 'sweeten the deal,' didn't I?" he asked with a grin, "Don't get me wrong, I'll take the gold too, later," He winked at Chrom, but then a thought seemed to occur to him. He held up the candies, "Unless you have more of these?"

Chrom looked at him in disbelief, "Ummmm... I'll ask my sister after the battle if she has more," Chrom promised, then he gestured towards the door and Panne, "for now stay guard at the door with our...um..rabbit..friend."

Chrom turned his attention to the entry again as three assassins came through. Two charged at Kateriel and Chrom and distracted them as the third pushed by. He didn't get far as Lon'qu quickly stepped forward to meet him. They clashed swords but Lon'qu was fast and deadly, slipping under the assassin's stroke to slash his sword across the assassin's stomach, spilling his insides on the floor.

Chrom grappled with an enemy wielding a battleaxe. The assassin swung wide and Chrom deflected it, throwing the assassin out of balance slightly. Chrom tried to take advantage of it and thrust his sword forward but the assassin was powerfully built and quickly regained his balance and brought his battleaxe down to block Chrom's attack. The axe caught Chrom's sword and nearly took it out of his hand and the enemy turned his axe upward towards Chrom's midsection and Chrom had to roll quickly out of the way. He got upright just in time to leap backward and avoid a swing that would have removed his head. The assassin swung again and this time Chrom stepped back to avoid the swing and brought his sword up to knock the axe higher then thrust his sword forward though the man's heart.

Meanwhile, Kateriel was shooting lightning at an assassin who was quick and managing to avoid being hit. The assassin charged her and she rolled backward while drawing her sword, bring it up in time to block the assassin's blow. She was down on one knee and struggled against the assassin's blade as he pushed down against her. She finally managed to angled the blades to the side so she could leap the other way and zap the assassin with a lightning bolt. Wasting no time she swung her sword and slashed it across his throat. "Check mate," she growled.

An armored woman on horseback charged in next, straight at Kateriel barely giving her time to react. Chrom leaped in front Kateriel, blocking the assassin's lance, and Kateriel wasted no time blasting the woman with a fireball, giving Chrom the opportunity to bury his sword under the breastplate of the assassin's armor and into her chest.

The battle continued on as more assassins trickled through the halls. Kateriel could hear the sounds of battle coming from the other corridors and hoped the others were alright. Finally the enemies stopped coming. Kateriel walked slowly to the entryway and down the stairs to the large corridor that separated the halls surrounding Emmeryn's study and the outside. She looked out into the room and seeing nothing took a step out. Fredrick stepped out from a doorway further down, and Sully stepped out from an entryway further down then that. Frederick said he was going to check on the Exalt and Sully went to check on the wounded. Chrom came to stand next to her.

"Do you think it's over?" he asked. She was about to respond that they'd best check to make sure when a movement in the shadows caught her eye and she tensed drawing Chrom's attention also. A figure emerged slowly through the door to the outside. He wore a sinister smile and kept his eyes locked on Kateriel. Something prickled in her mind at the sight of this man, he felt familiar yet she was uneasy. Chrom drew his sword but Kateriel didn't move, the man ignored Chrom and kept his red eyes fixed on Kateriel.

"Well, well..." he began and then laughed lightly, and the sound sent shivers up Kateriel's spine, "Oh, I know you."

Kateriel said nothing though her eye narrowed, she did not know him and the way he was looking at her was creeping her out. She somehow knew this man was powerful and dangerous. But he knew her? Did that mean he knew her past? Where she was from? Who she was before? She didn't ask, didn't respond, something just didn't feel right, it didn't matter what he knew.

The man shifted his posture slightly, lifting his head high. He could see the uncertainty in her eyes despite how she tried to hide it. "Submit to me," he said, "And perhaps I might honor you with the truth!"

At the word 'submit' something in her snapped and she took a battle stance, her hands flaring with fire and lightning. "Never," she said.

"So be it!" the man shouted and Elfire flew from his hands at them. They dodged, Kateriel quickly retaliating with a thunder bolt which Chrom followed up with a sword strike. The man leaped back and took a slash across his chest, he fired a blast at Chrom which caught Chrom's shoulder as he dodged. Kateriel fired thunder bolts from both hands and the man was thrown back.

"No!" the man as he struggled on the floor, "This is all wrong! How could you have known the plan.." Suddenly flame and smoke surrounded the man, blocking him from view, and when it cleared he was gone. Kateriel ran to where he had been and then she and Chrom ran for the exit to look outside.

"Emmeryn!" Chrom said and ran back in to check on his sister. Kateriel met Phila back inside and asked if she'd seen the man and described him to her. Phila said none had gone in her direction. Phila ordered the other Pegasus knights to do a ground search to ensure all enemies were gone then she and Kateriel ran to join the others in Emmeryn's study.

Chrom was talking to Emmeryn while she healed his shoulder when Kateriel and Phila arrived.

"I beg your forgiveness, milord!" Phila said to Chrom, her face contorted with shame, "I failed in my duties. They should never have made it into the castle in the first place."

"Peace, Phila," Chrom replied gently, "You couldn't have known what was coming. Who could?" He stopped as realization hit him and he glanced at Kateriel who read his mind.

"Except Marth," Kateriel said, looking around, "She was here a minute ago." But Marth was not there and she and Chrom ran out into the halls to look for her there. She was no where no be seen.

"Not again," Chrom said as he ran to the door to the outside and looked about. Not seeing Marth there he ran back through the halls to the inner courtyard where Marth had met them earlier. Kateriel had watched him as he ran about, and couldn't help but wonder why he was so desperate to find her. Deep deep down inside her it bothered her, though she refused to acknowledge the feeling as soon as a ghosting of it tried to surface. She pushed it aside and turned back to join the others in the study.

Chrom ran out into the courtyrd and spotted Marth nearing the far side. "Marth!" he called after her. Marth stopped and turned to meet him. "Going somewhere?" he asked not keeping the irritation from his voice, "You have a bad habit of leaving without saying goodbye."

"Yes, I guess a have a few bad habits," she replied. She looked and sounded weary.

Chrom felt sympathy for her, "Good ones too. You saved my life and both my sisters." He gave her a small smile and said, "Is there a way I can repay you? Some favor I can grant?"

She smiled back and said, "Hearing you offer is reward enough."

"There must be something," Chrom insisted.

Marth shook her head, "I have what I came for: history has been rewritten, a future where the Fire Emblem was stolen leading to a great war, and then to the end of mankind itself. Although I'm sure it must sound like madness to you."

"Strangely, no" Chrom admitted with a smile, "After what I've seen today, including that strange man that was after Kateriel, I know I can trust you. And I hope someday to return the favors."

"Perhaps one day you shall," Marth replied with another smile as she walked away into the shadows.

Chrom watched her go and wondered when she turn up again. There was something about her that intrigued him, something familiar, something that reminded him of someone in her expressions and personality... Kateriel! He couldn't place it but for some reason Marth reminded him a little bit of Kateriel. Huh. He turned the thought over in his mind a few more moments, then he returned to Emmeryn's study.

Kateriel noticed when he came in but refused to show it, not looking his way. That feeling tried to surface and Kateriel gave in to the point of ignoring his presence, or at least acting as if it wasn't important to her. Then she began to question herself as to why she was feeling and acting this way. _Why did it matter if Chrom wanted to chase after Marth? If he was interested in Marth, so what? Who said he was anyway? It didn't affect her either way, Chrom was just her friend. They'd make a nice looking couple with_ _their blue hair and blue eyes, and gorgeous faces...they could almost be siblings. Go figure he'd only be interested in someone who looked like himself! The arrogant, conceited... Whoa! Whoa! Stop right there! Chrom isn't like that and you know it. What is __**wrong**__ with you? It doesn't matter remember? And Chrom will eventually marry someone beautiful and sweet and so you'd better get used to the idea. And why does it matter to you anyway? _She put aside her inner ranting and forced herself to pay attention to the conversation at hand.

"It will take time to investigate how the assassination plot got so far," said Phila, "We have no leads at present."

"It was Plegia! I'm sure of it," Chrom said angrily, thinking about what Marth had said about the Fire Emblem being stolen and how Gangrel had wanted it, "They'd do anything for the Emblem," He turned to Emmeryn, "Emm, you can't stay here. Come to Ferox where it's safe."

Emmeryn's face became stern, "And leave the people undefended? War is at our borders, Chrom. Do you expect Ylisse to stand against Plegia without a leader? They must know their Exalt stands with them."

"But what if something happens to you?" Chrom pleaded, "What then?"

"Your Grace, perhaps you might relocate to the eastern palace for the time being?" Frederick suggested, "The other kingdoms know nothing of it. You'd be safer."

"Yes, please!" Chrom urged, "At least that. I can't leave for Ferox with you right in harm's way."

Emmeryn was silent as she considered it, looking into Chrom's pleading eyes. Finally she sighed, "Very well."

Chrom breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks, Emm. I mean it," he turned and gave a look of gratitude to Frederick as well. Turning back to his sister he continued, "We will escort you to the palace before we head north to the border."

He turned to Kateriel. "Kateriel," he said and she lifted her eyes to meet his, keeping her eyes and face cool and emotionless. He registered it as odd, he'd never seen her look at him like that, but he continued, "We need to form a new strategy, a plan and route to get Emmeryn to the eastern palace safely."

_Finally remembered I'm here? Stop it Kateriel... _She nodded and responded in a toneless voice, "Yes, milord." Chrom blikned at her in confustion and lifted a brow. _That's right, I know my place. And it's time I remember it. Kate! what is __**wrong**__ with you? _

"O-k, then," Chrom said, " Let's move to the council room."

"I will excuse myself if it is alright," said Emmeryn.

"Yes, of course goodnight, Emm" Chrom hugged his sister and she left. He turned to Frederick, "tell all the others to turn in for the night, then meet us in the council room." Frederick nodded and hurried away. Chrom instructed Phila to do the same with her knights and to meet up with them for the strategy planning. When she was gone he turned looked at Kateriel before heading for the council room.

"Everything alright, Kateriel?" He asked, thinking her quietness odd.

"Yeah," she replied not looking him in the eyes, she shrugged, "Just got a lot on my mind."

Chrom wasn't convinced but decided not to push it. "Alright then. Though if you want to talk I'm here."

She gave him a weak smile and nodded, and Chrom turned and to lead the way to the council room. _No way I'd breath a word of this to you..._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**Yay! A new chapter! Short again, but I'm hoping the next will be longer! Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Incursion**

Everyone was up early the next morning. Kateriel felt terrible. They'd been up late planning and then she couldn't sleep. She struggled to determine why she'd reacted the way she did to Chrom's interest in Marth. She fought with herself until she finally acknowledged that she'd been jealous. But why? Chrom was just her friend. Yes, she thought he was wonderful but... she didn't care for him 'that' way...did she? _No_, and this kind of thinking was becoming far too frequent. She would not allow it anymore. Look at the way it made her behave. He was too good of a friend to lose. _So knock it off!_

And knock it off she did. She greeted him at breakfast the way she always did. She smiled, joked, and laughed. Chrom told her that he was glad she seemed to be feeling better. He'd been concerned about her sudden coldness. Ever since he'd walked in on her and saw her naked he felt a bit awkward around her. He'd get flashes of it or his mind would just drift and picture her standing in front of him again, naked and wet and blushing. He'd been very careful not to show it around her and was afraid he'd failed and her weird behaviour was the result. He really cared for her and valued her as a friend and didn't to that. He needed to stop thinking about it, that was no way to think of a friend. But he liked it, liked her. Alot. Liked being around her. Looked forward to seeing her, hearing her voice and seeing her smile. _That's just because she's such a good friend, _he told himself.

They were ready to go not long after breakfast. It was a much larger group with Emmeryn's guard and some of the palace officials and servants. They left through the rear palace gate in effort to not draw too much attention. There were less streets and houses in that area of the city to go through. Soon they were out of the city limits and marching along the roadways toward the eastern palace.

Chrom was quiet at first as they walked along. Kateriel was walking behind him, chatting away to some of the other Shepherds. After a while she skipped up next to him and nudged him playfully with her elbow.

"You're very quiet," she said, giving him a sideways glance, "Everything alright?"

Chrom nodded. "I was just thinking about the last time I'd been to the eastern palace," Chrom told her, "It was shortly after my father had died. We'd retreated there for a short time to escape the violence in the capitol. But Emmeryn wouldn't stay and she tried to make us remain behind but we wouldn't have it. She relented and took us with her. I could live there if I wanted, have a palace all to myself. As could Lissa. But Ylistol is our home, and we'd rather live together. We are family. One day, of us will marry and that will be a different story. But for now, we like to be close, to protect and support one another."

Kateriel listened intently, nodding empathetically. They were quiet for a moment and Chrom looked over at her. Her eyes held a slightly pained expression.

"I'm sorry," He said gently, "I didn't mean to be depressing."

"No, it's not you," she said giving him a little smile, "I was just envying you for having such a close family. I don't even know if I have any family. I could have brothers or sisters or parents...who could be really worried about me."

He looked at her with surprise and concern. "I hadn't really thought about that," he said, "I'm so sorry. I wish there was something we could do to find out."

Kateriel shrugged. "It's ok. I'm not going to worry about it," she said matter-of-factually, "For all I know there is no one. There doesn't seem to be anyone looking for me. The only one who seemed to recognize me was that creepy man that attacked us." her face grimaced at the thought, "With that in mind, maybe it's best if I don't know about my past." She shuddered, then shot a worried look at him, "You might find you want nothing to do with me." The thought shot painfully through her mind and heart.

Chrom didn't miss her troubled look and the thought of turning away fro her was impossible. He stopped walking and stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. He leaned down close to her face so that her could look directly into her eyes.

"THAT is NEVER going to happen, Kateriel," he said. There was such intensity in his eyes and his words that Kateriel blushed a bit and made her heart flutter. "You, yourself, would have to do something SEVERELY horrible for me to break or friendship. And I just don't believe you capable of such evil. I know it." He released her and straightened.

Kateriel glanced around uncomfortably as the others walked by while shooting curious looks at her and Chrom. She nodded and smiled at him, though feeling a little embarrassed. "Thank you, Chrom. That means a lot. More than you know."

They continued to walk for a long while, stopping only briefly for lunch. They did not want to spend any more time on the road then was necessary. It was getting late in the afternoon and Kateriel was beginning to feel weary and could see it in some of the others. They hadn't run into any trouble yet, for which Kateriel was greatful, but something didn't feel right. She had noticed a man in Emmeryn's party, who looked like some sort of official, seemed particularly nervous. He kept watching a specific ridge in the hills. She heard someone refer to the valley they entered as Breakneck Pass. If they were attacked and were and many of them already tired, the enemy could have an advantage. Kateriel was about to suggest to Chrom that they rest again for a bit when Lissa voiced a complaint.

"My poor feet!" she whined, "I've got blisters the size of eggs!"

"Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa," Chrom said, not appearing the least bit fatigued, "Just a healthy little stroll!" He grinned at Lissa, ignoring her glare. Then he turned to Kateriel, "How are you holding up, Kateriel?"

If you was looking for backup, he was looking in the wrong place. "My legs are starting to feel like pudding," Kateriel sighed heavily, "Your endurance astounds me, Chrom."

He gave her a roguish teasing half-grin, "Should I carry you?" Kateriel returned his playful grin but the image of her being held close in his arms suddenly flashed through her mind, causing her to blush a little...again. _Damn him!_

"You can carry me!" Lissa cried, before Katerile could reply, "Seriously, I'd be okay with you carrying me."

Kateriel noticed the nervous looking official not far off, still looking around. Frederick was standing near Kateriel and apparently noticed as well.

"Is something troubling you, Hierarch?" Frederick asked gruffly, "You keep watching the peaks."

The Hierarch smiled and shook his head, "Oh, I'm just a bit nervous. Gh-ghasty times, these!"

Kateriel stepped closer to Chrom and asked him who that man was. Chrom explained that the Hierarch had been a friend of the house of Ylisse for many years and had guided Emmeryn through the years of her rule. Seeing the dark look on Kateriel's face, Chrom asked if there was something wrong.

"I can't quite put my finger on it," Kateriel said, "But something doesn't feel right."

Suddenly there was shouts from the hillside to thier left, as Plegian warriors appeared from behind trees, brush, and outcroppings. The Ylissean's had no place to go as there was only sharp cliffs leading to a deep gorge to their right. Warriors on wyverns flew over the peaks and up through the gorge.

One of the Plegians closest to them called out to Chrom, "Time to die, Princey!"

"Plegians!" he snarled, then called out, "Everyone prepare for battle!"

A man riding a large wyvern circled over them. "The winds of fortune are blowing our way men!" he shouted. He circled back until he was a bit further down the road and landed on a rock ledge that jutted out from the hillside. Judging by the size of the wyvern and the more elaborate armor, the man was the leader.

The Hierarch ran out after him crying out, "Hold! I am the man King Gangrel told you about! Did you not receive orders to take me into your protection?"

"I've orders to protect a man, true..." the leader replied, sneering wickedly down at the Hierarch, But I see no man. I see only a pig! A treacherous pig who sold out his own sovereign! Do you know what we do with pigs?" The wyvern leaped into the air and the Hierarch cringed and shook with fear, shrieking his pleas but they were ignored. "We feed them to our wyverns!"

The wyvern swooped down with a shriek that drowned out the hierarch's scream. It snatched up the hierarch silencing his screams and flew back to it's perch to devour him. The leader meanwhile shouted to the Ylisseans. "Give me the Fire Emblem and your wench of a ruler, and spare yourselves a gory end!"

"By the gods, he'll pay for that remark," growled Chrom vehemently, "Phila, take Emmeryn back to the rear of the valley. We'll fend off these blackgaurds!" Phila put Emmeryn on her pegasus and they flew quick and low to the rear of the valley where it opened of into forest and plenty of cover. Kateriel meanwhile was already in the process of shouting to everyone, organizing them for the best advantage.

The Plegian's charged. One came at Kateriel, with his ax swinging. Kateriel wasted no time firing a thunderbolt at him, blasting him off his feet, then hit him with another before he hit the ground. While she busy, a wyvern swooped down at her. Chrom jumped in front of it, blocking its claws with his sworn and earning scratches on his arms and faces. He grunted loudly in pain through clenched teeth. Kateriel spun around and blasted the wyvern in the head, then shot the rider. Chrom slit open the wyvern's stomach before it fell to the ground.

Sumia flew out to attack a wyvern rider that was flying over the gorge. Their lances clashed as their steeds flapped and swooped, trying to get the advantage. The wyvern flew high and attempted to claw out at Sumia when a javelin struck its leg, rendering it useless. While the wyvern and its rider were momentarily distracted, Sumia was able to plunge her spear through the wyvern's chest, sending it plunging into the ravine, it's rider screaming and falling with it . Sumia looked over in the direction that the javelin would have come from and saw Frederick in battle on the ridge. She flew over to give him a hand.

During the battle at the palace the previous night, Panne had stayed by Emmeryn's door and not been close enough to the fighting to be engaged in it. Now a Plegain charged at her and she tranformed, and the Ylisseans got to see the Taguel in her alternate form. Cute bunny it was not. Not with glowing eyes and smashing the Plegian's head in with powerful kicks of her legs.

Suddenly, there was a new form in the air, flying in and pausing between Emmeryn's party and Chrom's. It was a pegasus knight with deep red hair, she was shouting to Chrom and Phila, "Beware! Reinforcements to the rear! They'll be on us soon!"

Phila flew up to her, "Cordelia? You were stationed at the border! Why...? Oh, gods! Does that mean...?" She never finished as she turned and flew back to Emmeryn and the others.

The battle continued. Kateriel sent Stahl to the rear aide in Emmeryn's defense. Slowly they fought their way through the Plegian troops. Finally, the Plegian leader swooped down at Chrom.

"I'll splatter you across the canyon floor!" he creamed. He swooped in and swung his battle ax in a wide arc. Chrom was able to leap to the side, drawing his blade along the wyvern's neck, effectively downing the creature. The leader fell off and rolled onto the ground, losing his ax in the process. As the leader rolled onto his stomach, Chrom placed his boot on the man's chest, pinning him to the ground.

The leader sneered at Chrom, "You think you've won? Even now, my brothers storm across your precious border. Go on, dear exalted coward! Run! Flee while they slaughter your subjects! Let their faith in you bleed away!"

Chrom glared down at the man and very, very slowly pushed his sword into the man's throat. "You will not speak of my sister that way," he said with a low growl, eyes filled with hate. The man gargled and choked until he was still and silent, staring up at the sky.

Chrom stood staring down at the man, his shoulders heaving with the deep breathes he was taking in his fury. He looked up and saw Kateriel standing nearby with a look of deep concern on her face. He looked away, looking around them to take in the battle field.

"They're gone. It's over," he said looking back at Kateriel who just nodded. They ran back to join the rest who were waiting with Emmeryn's party. Cordelia ran up and looked desperately at Emmeryn and Chrom.

"Your Grace! My Prince!" she said, "Run! As far and as fast as you can! More Plegians are coming, not a half day's march behind you!"

Phila stepped forward, her face anxious, and grasped Cordelia's shoulders, turning Cordelia to face her. "Cordelia, what are you doing here?" she asked, fear lacing her voice, "Tell me the border remains secure!"

Despair and pain broke fresh over Cordelia's face. "That I could, milady!" she moaned, "But it would be false. Gangrel himself led his might against us!" her voice broke, "The end was upon us when my knight-sisters begged me fly and warn the Exalt." Her face contorted with shame, "I should have stayed...I should have _stayed_! Ah, gods, I can still hear the screams..." Finally she broke down into tears.

Phila watched and listened, her face paling and filling with pain. But she looked with sympathy on the girl. "Peace, Cordelia. You did your duty. Your sisters rightly prized your youth," she said sincerely, "You've many years yet to keep their legacy alive.'

Cordelia was not convinced. "But I abandoned them!" she cried, "I'm weak. Their legacy deserves better."

"Sometimes fleeing takes the most courage," Phila said firmly, "They knew that. Now pull yourself together. Let the faith they showed in you give you strength."

"But how do I do that?" Cordelia pleaded, "They were my family! Oh, gods."

"Damn those monsters!" Chrom broke in, venting his frustration.

"I must return to the Capitol," Emmeryn said, her voice full of sadness. She raised a hand as Phila and Chrom were about to protest. "I should not have left," she said firmly, "If it is discovered I'm away when this news comes to light the people could panic or riot. More Ylisseans could needlessly die." She walked over to Chrom and looked at him gravely. "Here, Chrom. I entrust this to you." She reach into the folds of her robes out a metal object.

He looked at her incredulously. "The Fire Emblem?"

"Take it to Ferox," she said, "to safety."

Chrom took a step back, shaking his head. "And leave you? No, Emm!"

She looked at him pleadingly, "No part of house Ylisse matters more than the Emblem. It possesses tremendous power. But too much blood has been shed over it already." Her face and voice became sad, "I hope it finds a better guardian in you than it did me."

"Emm, Come on.." he pleaded this time, "Don't talk like that! You sound like you're already giving up."

"I'm not giving up," Emmeryn said urgently, "I'm only giving what I can." She turned to walk away.

"Emm, please," Chrom begged, "This is madness!

Lissa, who had been watching with tears streaming down her face joined him. "Sis, wait. Let me go with you!" She ran and grasped Emmeryn's hand.

Emmeryn turned and wrapped her sister in a tight hug. "Lissa, stay with Chrom," her voice wavered slightly but was firm, "I command it."

"It isn't fair!" Lissa sobbed, "I know our people need you, but we need you too!"

Emmeryne pulled her sister away and looked at her face. "Dry your tears, love," She smiled, "This isn't goodbye..."

Phila walked up next to Emmeryn. "Your Grace, the pegasus knights will accompany you to Ylisstol."

"Very well, Phila," Emmeryn said, "Thank you."

"I will keep the prince and princess safe, Your Grace," Frederick promised, "You have my word."

Emmeryn smiled at him, "I know you will, Frederick. Thank you."

Phila commanded Cordelia to remain with Chrom. When Emmeryn turned again to leave, Chrom burst out again, shouting in his frustration and desperation.

"No! You don't have to go," he made a slashing motion with his arm and stepped toward her again, "This is absurd! Walking to your death will not bring peace to anyone! Ylisse needs you. We need you! Be selfish for once in your life!"

Emmeryn stood gazing thoughtfully at Chrom for a moment. Then she smiled affectionately at him. "I love you, Chrom," she said, causing him to soften, "Both you and Lissa are my everything. As for the peace I seek, you cannot see who it is for." She looked at him sadly but stood straight and resolutely. "I have to go. I'm sorry. I truly am. Let us embrace when you return to Ylisstol with Feroxi reinforcements. I know you will come."

Chrom seemed to finally give in, though he still disagreed. "This is a terrible plan," he muttered.

"The blood of the first Exalt flows strong in us," she said with a smile, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You and I will keep Ylisse safe. I believe it with all my heart. Safe journey, Chrom." She turned to Lissa, "Safe journey, Lissa." And then she and Phila walked away.

Chrom watched as Phila and Emmeryn joined with the rest of Phila's knights and walked down the road and disappeared from sight. He looked like he was struggling not to run after her and at any moment would lose the fight, so no one said a word until he turned around and ordered them to march to Feroxi.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I loved writing this one! I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and is following and has made this a fav! :) Thank you HeArT777Soul for your continued encouragement! And CJP, I'll try my best to make longer chapters if possible :)

As always, Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**Realizations**

The Shepherds marched on the rest of the day, not stopping to make camp until after it was already dark. They pulled up camp again before it was light and march on again, only taking a very brief stop at midday. But even then Chrom would not allow time for a fire, insisting they eat quickly and moved on. He drove them forward again until dark. Those who had steeds would switch with people to allow for a rest when needed. Kateriel was not on of those people, she refused to show weakness to Chrom right now, determined to match his endurance. They met with a few groups of raiding Plegians but were able to defeat them with out too much trouble.

This went on for a few days. Chrom would close himself up in his tent at night, ordering not to be disturbed and posting Frederick at the door. He wouldn't engage in conversation with anyone as they walked, and was short and blunt when discussion couldn't be avoided. Everyone was growing concern and weary though none would voice a complaint. Kateriel was just trying to work up the nerve to confront him when Lissa came to her with an interesting bit of information. The next day was Chrom's birthday. A plan began to form in Kateriel's mind. Some people already knew about Chrom's birthday and Kateriel asked Lissa to let the others know but to tell everyone not to say anything to Chrom. They would have a special diner for him to celebrate but keep it low key so he wouldn't be upset, knowing he wouldn't feel right celebrating at a time such as this. She would somehow have to make him talk to her and convince him to stop and make camp earlier in the day before the evening meal. It would be tough but she was sure she could manage.

As she walked along she began to contemplate what she should get him. They would be passing by a village but there was no way Chrom would allow time to shop unless you knew exactly what you needed. What do you get someone who had everything they could need and the money to get whatever they want? She was mulling over this when Stahl rode up beside her.

"I'll bet I know what you're thinking about," he said with a bright smile.

Kateriel smiled back, "Oh really?" Kateriel really liked Stahl. He was sweet and thoughtful as well as very handsome. So why did she never dream of him or blush around him like she did Chrom?

"You're trying to decide what to get 'Old Man Chrom' for his birthday," Stahl said.

"He's hardly old, Stahl," Kateriel laughed, "But, yes, that is my dilemma. I have to say I'm at a loss."

"Well, I have an idea," Stahl said, "But it's hard to talk with you down there and me up here. Why don't you hop up here with me and take a load off your feet, and we'll talk about it in secret."

Kateriel hesitated, not wanting to appear weak by riding, but she looked up at Stahl's friendly face and gave in. Besides, she thought, Stahl has been Chrom's best friend since childhood, he must have a good idea of what Chrom would like. He helped her mount up in front of him. As they rode they spoke in low tones. Stahl suggested a special healing salve for Chrom's gift. He explained that his father was an apothecary and he knew some special recipes. Kateriel thought it was a perfect idea and since it was Stahl's idea and he would help to make it, that it should be from both of them. Stahl said he'd run into the town when they reached it and pick up the ingredients. Kateriel gave him some money to pay for it.

Chrom was marching along at the head of the group. He glanced back to make sure all was well and spotted Stahl and Kateriel. She was siting in front of him and he had his arms around her to hold the reins. Chrom felt jealous anger begin to heat his blood. She looked so pleased to be there. She always had charming smiles for Stahl. She never acted with Stahl in the cold way she had to Chrom the night before they left the palace. It didn't matter, he told himself angrily, these were irrational thoughts and he had no time to be irrational. Once again he made the Shepherds march on until after dark.

The next day they were marching on again. They reached the little town they needed to pass through at midday and Chrom allowed people to stop only for specific needs, they would not be remaining long. Kateriel took the opportunity to speak to Chrom and put her plan in motion.

"Chrom," she said, walking up to stand with him while he waited on the outskirts of town for those who had needed to stop to catch up, "I need to talk to you."

He regarded her coolly. "What is it, Kateriel?"

"We need to make camp earlier tonight," she held up a hand to as he opened his mouth to protest, and she hurried on, "It's been over a week now and though we've made great time, we can't keep this up with out a small break. I'm sure we can spare a couple extra hours to make a proper camp and a proper hot meal. We need to boost morale. You know the damage low morale can do. It's just one evening." She looked at him imploringly, "We need to rest."

"Looks like you had plenty of rest riding with Stahl earlier," He said bitterly, "Quite cozy weren't you?"

Kateriel looked at him in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nevermind," he said coldly. But then he saw the hurt in her eyes and began to feel guilty. He suddenly felt very tired. Maybe they could all used a rest. He sighed heavily, "Alright, Kateriel. We'll march until sunset and then we'll make camp. But not any earlier."

She smiled in grateful relief. "Thank you, Chrom," she said before turning to leave and to let the others know. He watched her go. Her smile had moved him and made him feel sorry for the way he'd been acting. He was just so worried about Emmeryn and their people. It felt cowardly to be fleeing north while Plegians attacked their country. He knew it was necessary but it made him angry and frustrated.

As they marched on, he walked in the lead alone again and was sorry for it. He knew he had only himself to blame for everyone leaving him alone, it was what he'd wanted. But now he wished someone would come and walk with him. Not just someone, he wished Kateriel would come and talk to him. He found himself missing her smile and playfulness. His mind drifted to times they'd spent together. He thought of their playful, teasing banter and how she'd look at him with her bright eyes shining with laughter. He thought of their times of serious conversation and strategy planning, with her face hardened in thought and focus, and the way she'd place a hand sort of over her mouth, with her other hand supporting her elbow. Once again thought of seeing her in the bath tent. And finally he thought of how he hated that she seemed to prefer Stahl. He turned to look back and see where she was. She wasn't with Stahl this time. She seemed to be teasing Lon'qu, or trying to since he was trying to keep his distance. It appeared she was trying to make him laugh and was laughing quite a bit herself in the process. As he watched her a moment it hit him. He'd come to care for her a great deal but it was more than that. He was attracted to her, but it was more than that too. He was falling in love with her.

_This is NOT the time for this!_ He scolded himself. _And it's a bad idea, she's your tactician. And clearly she is attracted to your best friend. Let it go._ This only served to fuel his temper once again.

Just before sunset, the Shepherds made camp. Everyone was quite relieved and chatter was already growing livelier. They were especially happy to set up the bathing tents. Chrom had noticed that already everyone seemed happier and it lightened his heart a bit though he felt bad for pushing them so hard. He'd finished setting up his tent and decided a nice hot bath would make him feel a lot better. He grabbed his things and headed over to the bath tents.

Kateriel had got her tent set up and was making her rounds to check on everyone, as well as the plans for the evening festivities. Everything seemed to be in order so she decided to take stock of thier supplies before heading to bathe and get ready for dinner. She was wandering around trying to find the arms storage tent. She finally found it and darted inside, wanting to get the job over with.

She'd been looking at the ground when she walked in and when she raised her head she found one gaping, staring, and _naked _blue haired man who was dripping wet. She was so shocked and embarrassed that she didn't take in her surroundings at first.

"Kateriel!" Chrom yelped in surprise, reaching blindly for a towel, missing and knocking it on the floor.

She stood staring in shock for a moment, horrified and embarrassed at the situation but even more horrified that she registered that she liked what she saw. This did NOT help her with getting inappropriate thoughts of him out of her head. She let out a little shriek. And when he bent to try to pick up his towel she reacted blindly and began throwing things at him. _Damn him for being so hot and so damn irresistible! AND for being to good for her!_

"Kateriel stop!" Chrom shouted, raising his arms to protect himself and dropping his towel again in the process, "You walked in on me! Ouch!" he saw her pick up a soap dish that had pointed edges, "That's sharp – OW!" it struck him in the ear, puncturing it. That pushed him over the edge, all the anger and frustration he'd been feeling, as well as his frustration over his feelings for her crashed to the surface. "Enough!" he shouted and dove for her, tackling her roughly and pinning her down on the ground by her arms.

Kateriel was stunned to suddenly find herself on her back and pinned to the ground by over 6 feet of wet...naked..._Chrom. _The image of his muscular body that she'd seen, flashed through her mind and she felt warmth flowing through her veins and her face flushed deeply. She had to fight to resist reaching up and touching his sides, feeling his skin. Even looking up at his furious face, with his mussed and damp hair falling forward and framing his face only fueled the arousal that she was fighting.

Chrom looked down at her, furious that she had attacked him again and the pain in his ear made it worse. He would never hurt her of course, but now he that he had her pinned down what was he going to do? He saw her face flush red and thought about the position they were in. He was naked and laying on top of her, and he could not stop his mind from conjuring up the image of her body and imagining her naked under him as well.

Kateriel saw the anger fade from his eyes and his face soften. Then his eyes trailed down from her eyes to her mouth and she felt her mouth go dry. Suddenly she came to her senses. She could not let this happen and she needed to get away before someone came in and got the wrong idea.

"Chrom, get off me," she said but not harshly, and her voice was husky and soft, "Please, you're hurting my arms."

Chrom had just about given in and kissed her, he yearned to taste her lips. But then she spoke, asking to be released. He would, even though he didn't want to, and it irritated him that she wanted to stop him. It brought back a little bit of his anger but he relaxed his grip on her arms. "Are you finished throwing things?" he growled.

"Yes," she said nodding. Then she saw blood sliding slowly down his cheek from the cut on his ear. She realized how stupid and irrational she'd just been. "I'm so sorry, Chrom. For walking in on you and for throwing things at you. Now please let me go."

He moved off her and she scrambled up without looking at him and bolted from the tent. He sat for a moment playing through the scene that just happened. What a disaster. And gods, he wanted her. But she had seemed repulsed, she couldn't get away from him fast enough. Was it just because of the embarrassment of the situation? Either way, he cared for her and if nothing else, he wanted her friendship. This could cause a major rift between them. He needed to find her and talk to her. But first he needed to get dressed. And bandage his ear.

Kateriel ran all the way back to her tent. She flopped onto her bedroll and stuck her head under her pillow. _Aaaaauuuuughhh!_ Why couldn't the ground open up and swallow her whole right now? _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ _You walked in on Chrom while he was naked and threw stuff at him! Did you see how angry he was? You'll be lucky if he ever speaks to you again!_ _And all you could think about was wrapping your arms and legs around him! _ She thought about him standing there in all his glory. _Damn_, he was beautiful! As beautiful as he was inside as well. She could deny it anymore. _I'm in love with him!_ She moaned in dismay. This was terrible, what was she going to do? He'd never fall for her. She thought of Sumia who got all flustered around him, Maribelle with her status and proper ladylike ways, and of perfect Cordelia who couldn't seem to keep her eyes off him. How could she compete? She couldn't...and she wouldn't, she would only end up with a broken heart. And she would NOT let this ruin their friendship. She would make up with him and turn her attraction somewhere else. Stahl, for example. He was a great guy too. Or maybe Basilio. If Chrom was too good then she would try for someone else. Right now she still needed to bathe and decided that a cold bath would be a better idea. She grabbed her stuff and headed to the stream that was not far away. By the time she got back it would be time for the dinner.

Chrom arrived at Kateriel's tent shortly after she'd left. "Kateriel?" he called standing outside her tent. There was no answer. He called to her again but still no answer. Was she there and not answering because she was upset? He was about to open the tent and look but decided that they'd had enough embarrassment between them that he didn't want to add to it. He walked about and asked if anyone had seen her. No one had so he concluded that she must be in her tent, which meant she didn't want to talk to him. He felt horrible but he decided to give her a little more time before approaching her again.

What a crumby birthday it had been. He'd not really thought about it or really cared about it being his birthday, as the were far more important things going on but it bothered him a little that no one seemed to remember. Not even Lissa or Frederick. He would have just liked them to say 'Happy Birthday'. And then the whole mess with Kateriel... He went back to his tent and debated staying there for the rest on the night.

When Kateriel got back to camp she rushed about checking on the birthday party preparations and helping out. The others told her that Chrom had been looking for her. It was good news that he wanted to talk to her but she was afraid at what he might have to say. Finally everything was ready. There was a clearing in the center of the camp where they had a big bonfire over which cooked an enormous boar. They had set up benches at one end for seating and one single chair at the head and center which was decorated. They had strung streamers around the clearing from the trees and tents that surrounded it. It was decided that Stahl would get Chrom, telling him dinner was ready and that Kateriel was in there if he wanted to talk to her.

Stahl left and soon returned with Chrom. Chrom looked around in amazement upon the clearing. They all shouted happy birthday and cheered, which made his cheeks flush a bit and he smiled. Everyone crowded over, the men shook his hand or clapped him on the back or shoulder and the women (except Sully who punched his shoulder) hugged him. Kateriel was the only one that hung back. Chrom noticed and when everyone had congratulated him he looked at her, giving her a little hopeful smile and lifting his eyebrows slightly in effort to ask if everything was alright.

It was not lost on Kateriel, who smiled with relief, then stepped up and hugged him. She whispered in his ear that they would talk about it later if he wanted and he responded by squeezing her even tighter. She released him and led him to his designated chair. Frederick brought him a plate heaped with food. There was a lot of chatter and laughter while they ate.

Miriel filled her plate and sat down next to Vaike. "Ah. Hello, Vaike," she greeted him.

"Heya, Miriel!" he grinned, "So have you been watching me in battle?"

"Indeed," she replied, "I observed that your battle shouts enhanced the effectiveness of your blows. Often the foe would briefly let down his guard, granting you a momentary opening. I had not realized the impact war cries could have one the psychology of an enemy."

Vaike blinked at her for a moment, was she even talking about him anymore or about their enemies? "But what about me?" he said shaking his head, "What about the Vaike?!"

"I observed the details of your moves," she tilted her head slightly, a move that Vaike always found kind of cute, "but not from the perspective of the foe. Perhaps and analogy would help. If we were to assume you were a planet and the enemy is the sun -"

Vaike cut her off, "Hey, I want to be the sun!"

"But the sun does not travel around the planets," she explained patiently, "Rather, planets spin around the sun. Or so my mother postulated in her book, though it has yet to be proven."

"You sure it's not your head that's spinning?" he asked confused, "I don't see the ground going anywhere."

"Alas, we cannot sense this motion," she sighed, "making the theory intuitively difficult."

Vaike studied her face a moment. She was always so patient with him and he appreciated it. He decided to make a stronger effort for her sake. "All right, sure," he said, "the ground's spinnin'. Just like...when I swing my weapon, yeah?"

She smiled with pleasure. "Yes," she said enthusiastically, "This generates the centripetal force we discussed the other day. I'm glad we had this conversation. It has helped clarify my thoughts on the subject." She seemed to hesitate a moment and then asked him, "Would you mind terribly if we continued our discussions?" she blushed, and then blurted, "For research purposes?"

"You mean chat as friends?" he looked at her closely to be sure she was serious. He noticed her blush and it touched him, "Well, sure. After all we have so much in ...uh, common?"

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

He realized that maybe she needed someone to talk to. He imagined that people didn't engage her in conversation too often as she could be hard to understand and very complex. He felt sorry for her. He knew exactly what it was like except for the opposite reason. People usually thought he was too dumb to understand things for have a proper conversation with. And here she was in all her complexity, attempting to talk to him and be his friend. It meant more to him then he realized. They remained sitting next to each other though they didn't say to much, and they joined in with conversations around them as well.

Kateriel had sat down between Stahl and Gaius. Chrom tried not to let it bother him. Cordelia had taken a seat nearest him and seemed more than willing to engaged is attention. He studied Cordelia while she chatted happily to him. She was very beautiful and charming. Maybe if Kateriel wasn't interested then he should place his interest in Cordelia instead.

The dinner was over and that cake Gaius had bought was brought out and eaten too. That was Gaius' gift to Chrom. Lissa bought hers to him next, then someone else and so on. Donnel's gift had been the boar they had eaten which he'd trapped for them. Cordelia played her lute and sang beautifully for him, a song she'd written just for him. It was a beautiful song but he could only think of Kateriel, try as he might to do otherwise. Finally, Kateriel and Stahl presented their gift of not one, but three potent healing salves. He was very grateful for such a great gift from his two best friends. But even more than that, he was filled with hope that the two had been spending so much time together because of his gift and not because they were romantically involved.

Next the benches were cleared away and those who had instruments began to play so people could dance. The first several songs were fast and upbeat. On the first slow song, Chrom searched quickly for Kateriel and pulled her out to dance. He pulled her close and watched as her cheeks colored. He looked at her with a soft and concerned expression. He lowered his head so it was close to hers so he could speak in a low tone.

"Kateriel," he said trying to get her to look at him but she would not meet his eyes, "Are you alright? I'm sorry about what happened."

Her eyes snapped up in surprise, finally meeting his. "_You're _sorry? I walked in on you and then attacked you! _I_ am SO sorry. I don't know what came over me, I just snapped and..."

"It's alright," he said gently, then he chuckled, "I guess this is just justice perhaps for my earlier blunder."

"Thank you for being so good natured about it all," she breathed and smiled in relief, "I feel terrible about the soap dish, how's your ear doing?"

"Better. Still stings a little, but better," he replied, "In any case, let's look on the bright side: we've seen each other naked now. So I guess there's nothing left to hide. In way, we are closer than ever."

She frowned, thinking that there were usually other reasons people became closed by being naked. "Not the most appropriate way for a man and woman to get to know each other.." she said, "but I suppose as long as no one else knows..."

"It's like we're partners in crime sharing an unsavory past," he said trying to sound mysterious, then he shrugged, "Anything that brings us closer will make us stronger on the battlefield. Just you wait."

"Partners in crime? I like the thought of that," she said with the playful smile he loved, then she leaned in a bit more and whispered, " Well partner, your secret is safe with me."

It took all his strength not to kiss her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you again for all your support and encouragement! Keeps me writing :) Enjoy!**

**I also want to apologize for the mistakes in the last chapter, still trying to discipline myself to proof read! **

**I have also reposted this today - Sept 21 - after proof reading and now also resolve to proof read not so late at night. Again my apologies for the mistakes. :/**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 - FRIENDS YOU CAN COUNT ON**

The party lasted only about an hour after that, everyone turning in so they could get an early start the next morning. Chrom had given a speech to thank everyone and was mostly back to being himself. Kateriel was happy and relieved to see him in higher spirits. As they continued their march, he talked more with everyone and even joked and laughed. However, he seemed to be paying extra attention to her and it was making her uneasy. She was struggling with her love for him that she was sure he'd never return, and his watching her and being around her more was making it difficult to squelch her unwanted feelings.

Very soon, they'd reached the Feroxi border. There they met with many Ylissean's who were fleeing to Feroxi for refuge. Some said they'd heard that Ylisstol had been attacked but none had heard the outcome. Chrom's face hardened to stone once again though Kateriel could see the concern and fear in his eyes, fear for Emmeryn. The Shepards raced to the Feroxi capitol, reluctantly stopping at a nearby village due to some bandits who had set up a road block and were demanding tolls from the refugees. The Shepherds, with the help of a fiery merchant named Anna, made short work of the bandits. This also eliminated one half of set of twins who managed their gangs together. Anna moved on promising to keep on eye out for the other twin.

They met with Flavia, who had already heard about Ylisse's plight. Chrom wasted no time requesting aid and also for help obtaining news of the attack of Ylisstol. Flavia said she had already begun to prepare their troops to march to Ylisse's aid and she would do her best to find out any information they could. She left to check on preparations and to send food for the Shepard's to eat.

Once she was gone, Lissa flopped down in a chair and began to cry for her sister, "She's safe in the castle right?" she wimpered, "Phila and the others will protect her!"

Chrom listened in silence, staring off at nothing, but his face was no longer stone but one of anguish.

Lissa looked pleadingly up into his face, placing a hand gently on his arm. "Chrom? Please say something," she said in a weak voice, "please say, 'of course she will!'" Chrom only responded by finally turning and looking down at her blankly.

Kateriel was about to do something when Sumia beat her to it. She marched over to Chrom and cried, "snap out of it, Captain!" before punching him hard across the jaw. It certainly snapped Chrom out of what ever daze he was in, as he stumbled and had to work to regain his balance.

"Ow!," he shouted, glaring at Sumia, who suddenly looked very shocked and worried, "What the hell was that for?!"

"Was that wrong?" Sumia asked meekly, "Captain Phila said sometimes a good slap will break someone out of their doldrums." Kateriel had to cover mouth to hide her smile and stifle the laugh that threatened to escape.

Lissa groaned and placed her hand over her face, "Sumia, when you slap someone, you do it with an open palm. You just punched Chrom in the face!"

Sumia's face went red and she hung her head. "It's the thought that counts right?" she asked in a small voice.

Chrom rubbed his cheek but looked less angry, "That serious hurt."

Flavia laughed for behind them, having come back unnoticed in time for the punch. "What's wrong, my dear prince? Sometimes love hurts!" This caused Chrom and Sumia to look awkwardly at each other and Kateriel to look down at the floor while maintaining a neutral expression. "You're lucky to have strong women like these and not just dainty flowers about," Flavia continued, and Kateriel found herself smiling at the woman in appreciation, "In any case, the Feroxi army has mobilized. Every last man is itching to fight. And, I must say I'm looking forward to savoring a skirmish or two myself." Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"You're coming along?" Chrom asked, hope and disbelief in his voice.

"Of course! A khan must have her fun!" she grinned wickedly, "I'm even bringing my insignificant other." She waved her hand dismissively.

"Your who?" Kateriel asked, puzzled.

"Basilio," Flavia answered, rolling her eyes, "The oaf's not good for much but he might stop a few arrows. In the mean time, I suggest you try to grab a few hours sleep. We leave at dawn, maybe before if the scouts return with news."

They reluctantly agreed though sleep would be hard to find. Kateriel longed to say something comforting to Chrom. She wanted to tell him she was sure Emmeryn was alright but she couldn't, because she wasn't sure at all. All they could do was wait and see.

Kateriel slept fitfully. She was awakened well before sunrise by Flavia who said they'd received news on Ylisstol and they needed to meet Basilio in the war room. Kateriel got up and dressed quickly. She was both eager and dreading to hear the news. When they arrived in the war room, Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa were already there.

Basilio's expression was grim. "Our scouts have reported back," he said soberly, "Dark news, I'm afraid." He paused to look sympathetically at Chrom, "Ylisstol...has fallen."

Chrom's face went white, but he maintained composure. "What happened?" he asked, his voice rough.

"The Plegians captured your Exalt and retreated back across their lines," he growled with contempt, "Gangrel has declared she's to be publicly executed with in the moon."

Chrom's face was mixture of anger and anguish. Lissa wailed and then fainted, Kateriel catching her quickly.

"That dastard's not even trying to be subtle anymore," Flavia nearly shouted.

"I agree," Kateriel said, "It's an obvious trap."

Basilio nodded in agreement. "The Mad King knew our scouts would relay this information back. It's clearly a provocation – a hot brand to the buttocks. We should consider our options carefully before jumping -"

Finally Chrom reacted. He swung around and started for the doors. "The Shepherds will march to Plegia!" He shouted, his face red with anger.

"Wait!" Basilio leaped forward and grasped Chrom's shoulder, "Don't you think we've had enough royalty waltzing into traps for one war already?"

Chrom jerked his shoulder free and faced the larger man. "I don't care if it's a trap, Basilio!" Chrom said forcefully, "He's going to murder my sister!"

"Peace, Chrom," Flavia said firmly but gently, "Breathe a moment. No one is suggesting we don't act. But we need to act wisely. We need guts AND wits in equal measure if we are to save you sister."

Kateriel passed Lissa over to Frederick and stepped quietly to Chrom's side. She gently placed a hand on his arm and looked at him with care and compassion. "The Kahns are right," she said, gently. He looked down at her and was calmed by the warmth he saw in her eyes. "I'll think of something, Chrom. I promise," she said with all the sincerity and determination she could. _I'd do anything for you_.

Chrom gazed into her eyes a moment, then put a hand over top of hers. He believed in her completely, there was no one he trusted more. He thanked the gods that she came into his life. "All right, Kateriel," he said calming, "I leave it to you to formulate out strategy."

Flavia's eyes narrowed at Kateriel. "Are you certain you are capable enough, Kateriel?" she asked doubtfully, "It won't be easy. You hold the Exalt's life in one hand and all of ours in the other."

Kateriel glared back at her. "A responsibility I do not take lightly," she replied firmly, "I am equal to the challenge."

Flavia held Kateriel's gaze a moment before grinning. "You've got stones at least!" she laughed, "I like that!"

Basilio was also grinning. "No hesitation, no mincing words..." he said approvingly, "She's either and genius or a fool!" He shrugged, "I guess we'll find out when we march." He turned toward the door. "Come! We have an Exalt to save!"

Within the hour the Shepherds and the Feroxi army were marching toward Plegia. Kateriel's mind was working constantly to formulate a sound strategy. But it was only speculative until they saw where they were holding Emmeryn.

They moved a little slower with an army then when they had when it was just the Shepherds. They had more equipment to carry, a few carts to pull, and they stopped long enough to prepare food and set up bath tents and paddocks for the horses, etc. Flavia and Basilio believed strongly in training, resting, and keeping up morale. They also took time for war counsel and strategy planning.

On the first day of their march, it began to rain just after noon. It continued until just before sundown when they made camp for the night. It was a muddy situation but everyone was just glad the rain had stopped.

Lissa was walking through the camp after finishing her evening meal, Lon'qu was following not too far behind her. She breathed deep and stretched her arms over her head, then spun around in a circle.

"It's about time the rain stopped," she said with a smile and sigh of relief, "I thought it'd never – oooooh! Look!" she pointed at the sky and skipped backward toward him, " a rainbow!"

"Keep your distance," he growled, holding a hand up in a halting gesture and taking a few steps back, "I can see it from here."

Lissa's eyes flashed with hurt before filling with annoyance. "How can you even GUARD me from that far way?!" she snapped, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"I can close the distance in the blink of an eye," he replied gruffly and relaxing his stance.

"Seriously?" she asked, curiously and with a hint of mischief in her expression, "I'm nowhere near that fast! Let me see how long it takes me to -".

A slight change in her posture warned him of her intention. "Enough!" he shouted, throwing up his hand again, "Stop trying to get closer!"

"You're pretty sharp!" she laughed but stayed where she was. Then she sighed and looked at him wearily, "I'm just trying to be friendly. How are we supposed to be best buds if you're way over there?"

"I'm close enough to protect you," he insisted, "And we are NOT best buds."

"Why even bother protecting me if that's how you feel?" she asked, hurt filling her eyes again.

"Because those are my orders," he said, though his heart softened by the look in her eyes. "And morale would fall if anything happened to you," he continued gently.

She looked away sadly. "Oh, please," she said with a wavering voice, "No one would care if anything happened to me. Someone stronger would just roll my corpse out of the way and take up the fight."

Lon'qu looked at her in amazement. _She really believes that._ "Do you truly not see how your presence energizes the others?" he asked incredulously, "How your smile and demeanor put everyone at ease?"

She studied his face and saw the sincerity in his eyes, and it touched her to know that he thought that of her. "Really?" she asked with an uncertain smile, "What about you, Lon'qu? Does my smile put you at ease?" She took a step toward him.

"Perhaps," he replied, taking a step back, "from a distance."

She shook her head at him in sad resignation, her eyes misting slightly. "Why do I even bother?" she turned and began to walk away, "See you later, grump."

"Wait," he said firmly as he began to follow, "I'll go with you."

"No, you won't," she turned half way to face him, anger adding to the hurt in her eyes, "I'm going to take a bath." The thought of him accompanying her while she bathed made her blush slightly. She turned and stormed away.

"But my orders," he called after her, but he didn't pursue as he'd been unsettled by how upset she was. Hurting her was the last thing he wanted to do. "You'll be...I have to get someone else.." She disappeared. He was suddenly overtaken by frustration, of the situation as well as his feelings. "Argh!" he grunted, hurling a knife at a nearby tree. He stood staring at the knife, taking deep breathes. _There must be someone else who could do this! Was this some kind of punishment or joke? Were they trying to teach him some kind of lesson? There had been no sign of any attempts on her life. Either the would-be assassins are being extremely cautious or someone is toying with him._

The thought made him furious. He was more relaxed around the men in the Shepherds and he had grown to like and respect Chrom, maybe even call him a friend or sword-brother. He had to know. He stormed to Chrom's tent. Not finding the Prince there he went to the war council tent. He found Chrom and Basilio there. Lon'qu marched right up to Chrom until they were almost toe to toe.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he growled, glaring at Chrom, "There hasn't been so much as a whisper or a shadow of an attempt on your sister's life! I want to know the truth! Is this a real threat or are you all mocking my aversion to women?"

Chrom looked nothing but surprised. He blinked a couple time before inclining his head in Lon'qu's direction and giving him a look of dead seriousness. "Ylissean intelligence warned us of a threat to Lissa's life," he explained, "And one attempt had already been made that same day. It was luck that she'd avoided the arrow aimed for her when she bent to tie her boot. I chose you for your skill and though we haven't known each other long, I think we've come to know each other pretty well. I trust you and I like to think you'd trust me as well."

Lon'qu studied Chrom a minute before nodding. "I do trust you," he said, "I apologize. It's just been...frustrating..."

Chrom laughed and nodded. "I know," he said, "Lissa can have that effect on people." Then Chrom looked puzzled, "Where is Lissa now?"

Lon'qu couldn't help the smirk and quirked his eyebrow. "Taking a bath." Chrom and Basilio burst out laughing and Basilio whacked Lon'qu hard on the back.

"I'll send Sully to keep on eye on her for now," Chrom said, "You might as well take a break." Lon'qu nodded and left the tent.

Meanwhile, Lissa soaked in a hot tub. Her mind was replaying the conversation she'd just had with Lon'qu. Why did she care so much about what he thought? Why did it bother her so much that he wouldn't let her near him? She didn't think he was really such a bad guy. He could really be very nice when he wanted...from a distance. She found herself watching him a lot and admiring his rugged looks. She even saw him smile once. She savored the image in her mind and imagined him smiling down at her, standing close to her. She sighed, there was no point in torturing herself like this. He wouldn't let her near him. She didn't know how to change that. She'd tried.

She heard the tent flap open and turned her head to see Kateriel come in. Kateriel smiled at her before she pulled the privacy screen across, undressed and climbed into the other bathtub that was in the tent. Kateriel pushed the screen back again and said, "I so needed this right now," as she lay back to soak in the hot water.

"Marching non-stop is certainly tiring," Lissa agreed wearily.

Kateriel turned her head and studied the younger woman a minute. "Weary feet don't make your eyes sad," she commented, then asked gently, "What's wrong?" Lissa just shook her head sadly. "I won't push you but you know you can talk to me right?" Kateriel asked, "I'm your friend." another pause, "Are you worried about Emmeryn?"

Lissa looked dismayed and rolled her eyes slightly, "Yes, but that wasn't what was bothering me. It should be my only concern instead of what I'm really thinking about but I can't seem to help it."

Kateriel nodded slightly and looked away, deciding to wait and not push. She finally heard a sigh from the other tub.

"I think I've got feelings for a guy who will never return them," Lissa said sadly.

Kateriel looked at her with surprise. "Who would be deaf, blind, or stupid enough not to fall head over heals for you?" she exclaimed, "You're sweet, funny, and very pretty. Not to mention the princess. What would make you think you don't stand a chance?"

Lissa shook her head again, that was all she wanted to share. She did not want to say who it was. Kateriel watched her for a moment and decided once again not to push it. Besides she knew where Lissa was coming from.

"If it make you feel any better," Kateriel said now becoming sad herself, "I know how you feel. Except I have far less to offer the man I care for. It's hopeless but I've almost come to terms with it."

Now it was Lissa's turn to be shocked. "Kateriel, any man who couldn't see how great you are would be the dumbest man in the world!"

Kateriel smiled at her friend. "Hot baths and pep talks," she laughed, "Great way to end the day!" They agreed to change the subject and that was about the time Sully came in and sat by the door. Soon they were all chatting lively and laughing, each feeling better before turning in for the night.

The next morning found Frederick in the woods outside of camp, struggling with a large obstinate horse. His face was red from exertion and frustration. He was standing and staring at the horse while pondering what to do when Sumia came along. She had gotten into the habit of seeking him out each morning for her 'lessons' but now she found herself doing it because she really enjoyed his company and looked forward to starting everyday being with him.

"Hello, Frederick," she said, then noticed his face, "Is something wrong?"

"Sumia," he said, "Yes, something IS wrong! This horse escaped the paddock during the night. I managed to catch it by the bridle but the foul beast refuses to led back!" He gave the bridle a sharp tug resulting in the horse pulling back with its head.

"Is that all?" she asked, then she smiled and put her hand on Frederick's arm saying, "here, let me try."

"No, milady," Frederick warned but keeping both hands on the horses bridle, "It's too dangerous.."

"Oh, don't be silly," she said, sliding her hand up Frederick's arm toward the horse's bridle. She looked into the horse's eyes and spoke softly, "There, what a nice horsey...Shhhhhh. Auntie Sumia won't hurt you, I promise." The horse just stared back her unmoving. Her hand reached the bridle and the horse turned its head toward her. "But if you stay out here, the wolves might get you." She stroked the horses nose. "Let's get you back to your friends," she pulled gently on the bridle and the horse followed. Frederick turned to walk beside her, his face full of amazement and admiration.

"You did it!" he said, "It's moving!"

"We'll be fine, Frederick," said she, "I'll make sure this brave guy gets back safe."

"You have a gift, milady," he continued to praise her, "I thought this creature would die out here."

"He just needed some encouragement is all," she said, feeling shy and embarrassed at all his praise, "It's kind of like how you aid and motivate Chrom! Humans and horses sometimes respond better to a little kindness and gentleness as apposed to force. And everyone needs a friend to lean on sometimes."

"Still you have performed a great service," he persisted, "and I am in your debt."

"Oh really," she said now looking guilty as well as embarrassed, "it's not a big -"

"Do not be so modest, milady," Frederick beamed at her. He was really pleased to find a natural gift of hers, a unique one to be proud of, "I might have wrestled that beast all day without you."

"Well, possibly," she said, her face red, "But you see the thing, is...last night I fed the horses. And you know the latch on the gate you're supposed to close? Well, there's a teensy-tiny possibility I might have left it...kind of...open." She hung her head even lower, not daring to look at his expression.

Once again, he looked at her in surprise, "So it was you who led this demon beast free!" He studied her face while she nodded and looked ashamed. Suddenly, he felt laughter swell up in his chest and he burst out. Sumia looked at him with surprise and then laughed with him. She watched him as he laughed. The broad smile was so becoming on his handsome face, she thought.

"Well, no harm done this time," he said laying a hand on her shoulder. _She tries so hard. _"Just be more careful. And you still have a remarkable gift." He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips before moving off to tend to other tasks.

She watched him go, her heart full of admiration and gratitude...and more.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Thank you, Thank you for your reviews! So encouraging! Thank you all for following and making me and my story one of your favorites! I hope you will keep enjoying this as much as I do! Thanks again!

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Borders and Boundaries

Their army had camped not far from a village that sat on the edge of a large lake positioned between the Feroxi and Plegia border. Some people had gone to the village while it was still early and people were still having breakfast. Lissa had wanted to buy some personal items and sweets, and of course, Lon'qu accompanied her. He wouldn't admit it to himself, or anyone if they'd mentioned it, but he was really beginning to enjoy her company. He was gentler in his tone of voice and choice of words, though still blunt and would not stand close to her. She chattered on to him while she shopped, most of the time not saying anything in reply.

Lissa had noticed the subtle change in his attitude and it gave her hope. She continued to talk to him, trying to get him to respond to her as much as possible, she even tried flirting with him which he flat out ignored. But he didn't respond negatively either so she took it as a good sign.

As they were walking back to camp, she attempted to tease and joke with him. More than anything she wanted to make him smile at her. "The path's kinda bumpy here, Lon'qu," she said teasingly, "Should we hold hands?"

"No," he replied bluntly with a frown. He was watching the trees around them, it was too quiet, something didn't feel right.

"Honestly, you think you'd be used to me by now," she said saucily, "You're always so serious! It wouldn't kill you to smile once in a-"

He suddenly thought he caught a flicker of movement. He stopped walking and tensed, scanning the area carefully. "Shhhh!" he attempted to silence her so he could listen carefully.

"That is SO rude!" she pouted, it seemed that he'd gone back to his old grumpy self, "I'm only trying to-" she went speechless as he was suddenly VERY near her, pulling her against him.

"Get behind me! Quickly," he ordered urgently, but then noting that her reaction was too slow, he jumped in front of her, "There's a-" he was cut off by an arrow piercing his shoulder.

Lissa gave a little shriek. "No!" she cried, "Lon'qu, you're hurt!" She looked up at his face, which was contorted by pain and fury, but his eyes held a glimmer of something else as he glanced at her. She could have sworn it was fear and desperation...not for himself...but for her. Her heart swelled and she realized then, that she was in love with him. "Please, you can't...Don't die!" she pleaded.

_If it means saving you, I will gladly die. "_It's just a single arrow" he assured her, "It won't kill me."

"Yeah, but more of them could..." she said, looking fearfully around them, she could see movement in the trees and brush, "And I think we're surrounded!"

Lon'qu nodded gravely. "I wager we've found your assassins," he said, "Stay close!" He scanned the forest again. The arrow came from the right and no arrows were coming from the left so any archers must be on his right. Another arrow flew at Lissa and Lon'qu spun, wrapped his arms around her and shifted her back just in time to miss the arrow.

Lissa had dreamed of being so close to him, even of him wrapping his arms around her, but not under this kind of circumstance. She was far to terrified to enjoy it.

Suddenly, he released her and darted in the direction of the arrow. Lissa moved as fast as she could to stay with him. Lon'qu found the archer assassin and attacked, the archer dropped his bow and drew a sword. But the assassin was thrown off and could not regain enough control in order to succeed in countering Lon'qu's strikes. Just as Lon'qu was delivering the final blow, another assassin sprang at Lissa. She shrieked and managed to block the first sword thrust with her staff but the assassin thrust his other sword in attempt to pierce her side. The blow was knocked away by Lon'qu's sword and the assassin turned on him quickly, slicing him shallowly across the chest as Lon'qu leaped backward. Lon'qu ignored the pain and struck at the hand of the assassin, slicing it off. The assassin screamed in pain but lunged at Lon'qu again, swinging a blow at his head. As Lon'qu ducked it, he caught sight of another assassin who appeared and threw a dagger at Lissa. Lon'qu flipped his blade back to block the dagger, altering its course. But it came toward him instead, and nicked his forehead. Blood began to drip down his face, along the side of his nose, but again he ignored it and blocked another attempt of the crippled assassin to lunge at Lissa. This time he finished the assassin off, piercing the man through the chest. The last assassin tackled Lon'qu as he pulled his sword from the dead man's chest. The assassin got the upper hand and managed to pin Lon'qu to the ground, being bigger and heavier, and aiming a knife at his throat. Lon'qu struggled against the assassin, until Lissa whacked the assassin on the back with her staff. The assassin's grip momentarily slackened and was partially distracted, enough to give Lon'qu time to adjust his grip and push the man over his head with his legs. Quick a lightning, Lon'qu was on him and soon the assassin was dead. They waited and listened. But there was nothing, no movement or sound. They walked back to the road, and again looked around. They went back to the dead assassins and Lon'qu searched the bodies. He found a note on the big assassin. It said: _We'll pick them off one by one if we have to. Your assignment is the youngest one._ It bore Gangrel's seal. Once again they moved back to the road. Neither one had said a word.

"That's the last of them" Lon'qu said finally, looking around carefully. He knelt down to steady himself as he reached up and pulled the arrow from his shoulder, groaning painfully through clenched teeth.

"Here hold still," Lissa said gently, as she knelt in front of him and held her staff over his wounds, "Let me tend to your wounds." She was amazed he was still letting her near him, and she was very close as she had to inspect the wounds to see how much healing was needed. She could feel him watching her and she found it hard to focus. She could feel a slight blush on her cheeks.

Lon'qu was also surprised by how different he felt about her nearness. He wasn't afraid. He was enjoying it...thoroughly. "I'm fine," he told her gently, "Are you hurt?" He looked her over.

"No," she responded, looking up at him with eyes full of gratitude and smiling shyly, "Thanks to you."

"Good," he said, smiling down at her, "That's...good." It WAS good for more than one reason. First: he had managed to save her! He DID NOT fail! He protected her. And two: He didn't know what he'd do if she was hurt, or worse, killed. It would destroy him...because he loved her.

"Lon'qu, you just...," she paused, looking at him now with admiration as well as gratitude, her voice held a tremor in it. He smiled at her! Just like she dreamed! Her eyes moved to his lips and then back to meet his eyes. "You saved my life."

He wanted to reach out and stroke her cheek, to run a hand through her golden curls, to draw her chin forward and press his lips to her soft, sweet looking lips. Beautiful Princess Lissa..._Princess! That's right, that's what she is and you're a nobody who grew up on the streets! She's way to good for you. She deserves better. Get a hold of yourself!_

"I followed orders," he said gruffly and standing up quickly, ignoring her look of surprise, "you should be safe now, but I'd better escort you to your tent, just to be certain." He stalked of ahead of her, leading now instead of following as he had before.

"Um, Lon'qu?" He voice as shaky as her emotions from his abrupt change.

"What?" he replied bluntly, trying to ignoring the guilt now adding to the anger and frustrations over his feelings.

"Now that you foiled the plot, I guess your body guard duty will be over...," she paused trying to gain control over her emotions and failing. He seemed like he was starting to like her, and now he wouldn't have to be with her at all. He'd probably stay away from her like he did all the other women. The thought broke her heart. How would she make him love her if her stayed away completely? "I suppose we're done walking together like this, huh?"

"I see no reason to continue," he replied, still not looking back at her.

"Yeah, but..." her voice broke and tears slid from her eyes to her cheeks, "We were finally getting close. I'd be sad to lose that now."

"Do not lay this at my feet," he said his voice full of frustration and laced with despair, "I told you to keep your distance."

"Yeah, but..." she didn't know what else to say, and refused to sob outright, which she was very close to doing if she continued.

Her silence finally made him turn around and look at her. His heart caved at the sight of her anguished face. She obviously liked him at least, cared for him perhaps, and maybe that should be enough. He simply could not be the cause of her pain. He sighed deeply and relented. "I...suppose...we could still chat. If you want...From time to time.

Her face slowly lit up and she smiled brightly. "You mean it?!" she exclaimed, "Oh, Yay! Thanks, Lon'qu!" She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him gratefully.

He pulled away but smiled as he turned around and continued walking, grumbling to himself about what a bad idea it was. Deep down he was glad, he didn't really want to part from her either and now he had an excuse.

Meanwhile, back in the village, a big and wicked man sauntered into the marketplace. He grinned wickedly and began taking things from stalls and walking away without paying, the owners of the stalls looking angry or dismayed but not saying anything. The town guards came and began to surround him. He was not worried.

"Back for another beating?" he chuckled menacingly, " C'mon, the whole lot of you couldn't take me before, what makes you think you stand a chance now?"

The guard captain spoke, "We were about to send word to the Kahn about you, but the gods favor us. Both Kahn's are nearby. Your time is over, I suggest you run while you can."

The wicked man's smile disintegrated into a deep scowl. "Well then," he said, and he flipped the nearest vending stall over, "I guess I'll have as much fun as I can before I split, starting with beating you all to death!" He drew his sword and was about to lunge at the closest guard when a voice called out, "HALT!"

A man stepped out of the crowd, he had blue hair and a frilly shirt. He had a sword in his hand, hanging casually at his side, and a bow on his back. He looked sternly at the wicked man and said, "You, scoundrel, will hurt no one. I forbid it."

The wicked man, who had been staring at the newcomer with confused caution, threw back his head and roared with laughter. "You frilly little dandy!" he guffawed, "You think you can stop me?" The blue haired man said nothing, glaring at the wicked man and nodding once. The wicked man stopped laughing and glared at the newcomer. "I look forward to crushing your pretty little skull!" he roared and lunged at the blue haired man.

The blue haired man gracefully leaped back and avoided the attack. The wicked man attacked again, and missed. The battle continued this way, with the blue haired man avoiding, blocking or parrying the attacks on his person. The wicked man was working himself into a frenzy, becoming more clumsy, and people began to laugh and taunt the wicked man and cheer for the blue haired man.

Sully, who had been in a shop, came out to see what the commotion was. She pushed through the crowd enough to see..._Virion!_ He was fighting a big, ferocious looking man! With a sword! She was about to step in but paused to watch as she could hear the crowd cheering. Virion was using his grace and agility to, almost literally, dance around the other man. She asked a villager who the other man was. She was told that the wicked man had been harassing the town for a few months, taking what he wanted, defeating whole groups of guards and killing some, and he tried to force himself on a few women but had been caught and the women would get away while he killed whoever tried to save them. She was wondering if she should step in, when Virion changed his tactic and began offensive attacks. The wicked man had lost his focus in his fury and tired himself out in chasing Virion around. Virion continued to be quick, his sword thrusts equally so. Sully had to grant that he certainly had stamina. Soon the man was bleeding from his shoulder and his leg. He lunged at Virion once more, Virion quickly leaped back and then step forward swinging his sword, slicing the man's throat open. There was silence except for the gurgle that came from the wicked man as he fell to his knees and then on his face, dead. There was an eruption of cheers from the crowd and people jumping and waving hands and hugging, and Sully lost sight of Virion. She pushed through the crowd to where the dead man was but Virion was gone. She searched for him in the crowd but he was no where to be seen. She made her way back to camp and straight to his tent. He was just coming out of it when she came walking up.

"Ah, Sully," he beamed at her but then saw the look on her face, one of bewilderment, and frowned at her in concern, "Why are you looking at me so? Is there something on my face?" He reached up with a hand and patted his face all over.

"I'm the wrong person to ask," she said staring at him in disbelief, "I've been seeing things lately."

"And yet your beautiful eyes appear as clear and sharp as ever," he said, staring into her eyes as he walked slowly closer to her, "Tell me of these visions, milady, that I might proffer some support."

She didn't move away from him and held his gaze. Somehow, in the last hour, her estimation of this man had changed dramatically. She had gained new respect for him...and was that admiration? _No. Impossible._ She thought again of how this fancy, elegant gentleman had defeated that rough, uncouth wicked man.

"You fought a duel, you damned fool!" she said, shaking her head, "What's more, you WON! AND you beat someone that others had a hard time beating as a unit! With a sword! If that isn't seeing things, I don't know what is."

"Are you truly so surprised at that, milady?" he said looking slightly offended but keeping his smile, "I told you I would accept a duel had I only a reason. And as a nobleman, I have taken swordplay since I was a boy, although archery is my true skill."

"And what was your reason for this duel?" she asked.

"That man had to be stopped. I could not let him hurt those people any longer," Virion said seriously, "And had he escaped, he would have turned his wrath upon other villages."

"So you risked your life for a group of strangers?" she asked skeptically.

"I fought to defend the defenseless," he said matter-of-factually, "No true nobleman would do less. But nor would he enter meaningless battles like a blood-mad savage in search of glory." He curled his lip in distaste, "The very thought disgusts me."

She studied him carefully. What he said really struck her and raised himself in her esteem even more. He was a good guy, a really good guy, who believed in some very high morals. He was noble. And he was brave and skilled. And though he flirted with all the women, he pursued Sully with fervor, and for the first time she was really flattered but it.

"So," she said, speaking to him for the first time with a gentler voice, "is that why you want to defend me?"

"Exactly," he smiled at her charmingly but with sincerity, "You, my dear, are a lady fair. A paragon of grace and beauty." He watched her face color slightly. Finally, he seemed to be getting through. "Any fellow who would call himself a gentleman would defend such a creature."

Sully felt her heart skip a beat and felt her face heat. He'd complimented her before but it hadn't meant anything, now that she saw him differently his words had more meaning, more value. What was more was she could see the sincerity in his eyes. She felt warm...and _weak, _she was flustered and unsure what to do. She didn't like it. So she did what was natural to her, and went on the defensive.

"Don't call me a creature, you flowery snot! And I can defend my own damn self!" she growled. Virion's face fell, he looked disappointed and hurt. She caved, she couldn't resist. And she didn't want to fall from grace in his eyes if he truly liked her so much. No one else had ever said things like that to her. "Although.." she smiled gently at him, as he looked hopeful, "Well, I guess I don't mind if you call me a lady." She paused to take in his smile. "But only because I've seen you show a bit of courage on the battlefield. If not for that, I'd send you off half the 'gentleman' you used to be."

"Then you accept me as a hero worthy of protecting you?" he asked.

"Let's not get crazy now, Ruffles," she teased, punching his shoulder, "I just promoted you from lousy craven to decent guy. That's all. And I suppose you can watch my back in a brawl."

He caught her fist in his hand, holding gently and enclosing it with his other. "Aye, and soon," he said, "you'll trust your tender heart to my love's fearsome embrace!"

"Okay, you're still clearly insane," she laughed, pulling her hand away and shaking her head at him, "But if there must be a dangerous madman about. I'm glad he's on my side." She winked at him and walked away.

Virion watched her go. _She really doesn't know how magnificent she is. Women like her are afraid to be gentle and soft, to allow themselves to be treasured and seen as something precious, for fear of seeming weak. Yes, she is incredibly brave and strong and amazingly skilled but she is so much more than a warrior. She is kind and compassionate, and holds noble values. I have never seen her equal. Love will show her all that she is and all she can be. I must be patient._

The army began to pull up camp. Maribelle was making her way to her tent, winding her way through the rows of tents. She was looking up at the sky and wondering if it would rain again when she stumbled over someone's pack.

"What careless lout elected to leave their belongings out here?!" she cried indignantly.

"Gosh, I'm sorry!" said Donnel, coming from around the tent, "That's my pack!"

Normally Maribelle would come back with a sharp scolding but she looked him over carefully. She hadn't really got to know Donnel yet, personally, but she'd seen how he seemed eager to please people, to grow as a person, and most of all, he was a hard worker and she respected that. Even if he WAS a commoner. She was almost intrigued by his simple nature, how easily friendly he was with everyone and seemed to maintain a very positive attitude. She decided to test him, and have a little fun while she was at it.

"Well, I would ask that you be more careful in the future!" she said, "These 'corridors' should be clear in case of emergencies."

"I didn't know that, Maribelle," he said quickly picking up his pack, "I'm really sorry. We didn't have anything like this back on the farm." He gave her a quick lopsided, shy, and apologetic grin.

Again, she studied him. He was a good head taller than her, he had shaggy blue hair and big bright grayish-blue eyes. He was athletically built from years of hard work, it was not surprising that he was taking to weapon training so well. The pot he wore on his head was ridiculous but apparently he refused to wear a helmet and dispose of the pot because it was his mother's and it reminded him of her. Maribelle, for some reason, found that endearing.

"Very well, then," she said, "I shall take it upon myself to instruct you," she told him sternly.

He looked at her in confusion, "Huh?"

She smiled sweetly. "We shall begin with the laws of Ylisse and the code of organizational regulations. Follow me please," she said, and she led him to her tent. She quickly ducked inside and came back out with a book and handed it to him. "You may borrow this book for now. I expect you to learn its contents front to back!" She chuckled to herself inwardly.

"Th-that's an awful thick tome, ain't it?" he asked, taking it uncertainly.

"Justice is a weighty matter," she said seriously.

"And you want me to memorize this whole thing, ma'am?" he asked worried.

"Diligence is the noblest of virtues, Donnel!" she smiled sweetly again, "Education elevates us. It separates us from the beasts of the field. Oh, and that was a gift from my father. I ask that you handle it with utmost care."

Donnel looked at the book like it might break in his hand. "Oh, yes ma'am!" he exclaimed, "I'll be real careful!"

She smiled and patted his shoulder before entering her tent again. Donnel stared at the flap for a moment before turning away. It was sure nice of Maribelle to try to help educate him. He really wanted to make something of himself and he'd take any instruction he could get. She was such a nice and pretty lady, and for her to take notice of him was really special. He would learn her book from cover to cover and show her that he appreciated her help.

The army move south again, crossing the lake took most of the day as they had to send boats back for second trips. They marched on and stopped again just before sunset, making camp in a valley.

Chrom was looking for Kateriel and eventually found her up on a ridge overlooking the valley and desert beyond, all was lit in the colors of the sunset.

He quietly walked up beside her, looking out at the scenery, as she was. He turned and gazed down at her. Her loved her green and gold eyes, and his own roved lovingly over her other features as well. When he looked back at her eyes he realized they seemed a little troubled.

"Are you alright?" he asked, "you were quiet during the march today. Something on your mind?"

Her mouth turned up slightly at one corner. "There are many things on my mind," she replied.

_Am I one of them?_ "Care to share? You can talk to me," he said gently, "You're one of my closest friends, if not _the_ closest. I know I could tell you anything. You can trust me the same. No need for secrets between us." _Is this the time? Should I tell her now? Maybe if I can get some indication of having a chance._

Kateriel sighed heavily. "I do not think you will thank me for what I'd have to tell you," she replied, "what I'm thinking about."

He bent his head down a bit. "Try me," he dared.

"Okay," she said, speaking carefully, "I was thinking of what you told me about what Emmeryn went through in the first years of her reign. The people's anger, her grief, how she bore the blame and forgave them...loved them and healed them."

Okay, that was not what he was expecting. "Okay," he said, encouraging her to continue.

"I'm sure Emmeryn was always a good, kind, patient, and merciful person. But what she witnessed during your father's war and her experience after also helped shape who she is, what kind of Exalt she had become." She paused to glance apologetically before continuing. "During that time, over in Plegia, a young man also witnessed his people suffer and probably also suffered many consequences of that. Shaping him into thr king he is. Don't get me wrong, Gangrel is a wicked man and must be stopped at all cost, no question. He should be given no quarter. But still I can't help but think of what he must have suffered as well. He speaks of his people's pain at the hands of Ylisseans. I wonder if he just wasn't able to handle it and he broke. Emmeryn still had you and Lissa. I wonder, who did he have? Anyone?"

Chrom stared at her in disbelief. He would never have thought of that. Leave it to her, with her kind and compassionate heart to see so much more than most people. Yes, Gangrel needed to be stopped...permanently. That dastard was holding his sister and planning on executing her. Despite the reasons why, the man was wicked and cruel and would pay for his crimes. But it opened his eyes to another perspective, to consider both sides to the war, how far reaching the consequences could be. He felt sorry for who Gangrel might have been not who he was. Ending him would be like correcting another error made by Chrom's father.

This was definitely not _the_ time. He reached up and placed his hand on her cheek. "You never cease to amaze me," he told her before turning and heading back to the camp.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hi everyone! This is another short one, but I promise the next will be longer as it will cover some of the battles etc.

CJP: Thank you for you encouragement. I also love this game and I feel no reason to change the story line. I simply want to write about my take on the characters and put in lots of filler to elaborate on the story instead of changing it. Some people might not see it as very original but there it is. So, I'm very pleased to hear that you are enjoying it! :)

Once again I want to thank you all for reading and all those who have made this a fav, and are following. You honour me. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and please continue to let me know what you think and even if you have suggestions.

Also, this chapter contains smut! Please be warned if this is not your thing!

Otherwise, enjoy!

Kateriel

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**The Border Sands**

As Chrom reached the camp, he met up with Cordelia who appeared to be looking for something or someone. She was carrying a spear in her hand and she smiled when she saw him and walked over to him.

"Good evening, Captian!" she said brightly, "I'm looking for Kateriel, have you seen her?"

"She's up on that ridge," he replied, indicating with a thumb over his shoulder toward the direction he'd just come from.

"Ah, thank you!" she said, "I want to show her this spear I made. We've been talking about this...and other things lately and I'm excited to show her."

Chrom blinked in surprise at the spear in Cordelia's hand. "You made that? It's very good," he told her honestly.

Cordelia blushed at his compliment. "Thank you," she said, "That means along coming from you." She paused and looked at him carefully. She had an eye for romantic signals and indications and she'd become convinced recently that Kateriel was interested in Chrom. Kateriel never blushed at anyone else except Chrom and even though she tried to hide it, Cordelia had caught Kateriel looking at Chrom with deep affection. Cordelia thought she'd seen the same look from Chrom when he would watch Kateriel but wasn't sure, though her own wishes might be preventing her from seeing more clearly. She thought she'd test the water a bit to see what she could discover. "Kateriel is such a nice person, always caring about others and helping them however she can. The guy she has her eye on is a lucky man."

"The guy she...Who do you mean?" he asked, his brow lowering and eyes narrowing, but then quickly smoothing out his features in attempt to seem indifferent.

"Well," she said, "It's someone she spends a lot of time with..."

_It must be Stahl! I knew it!_ "Did she tell you she was interested in this someone?" he asked, still trying to be nonchalant.

"No," she replied with a shrug, "Just an observation."

"And what of this guy?" he asked, "Do you think he returns her interest?"

"I haven't been able to tell yet," she said, "But you know him better than anyone...It's up to you to determine."

_Maybe I will, maybe I should just ask Stahl and if he is interested in Kateriel then I'll back off._ He shrugged and looked like he couldn't be bothered. "It's none of my business."

Cordelia watched him walk away, her heart lighter. He didn't seem to care about Kateriel's love interest. That _must_ mean he's not interested in her! Smiling to herself she made her way up the ridge to find Kateriel.

Meanwhile, in the camp, Kellam was also looking for someone. He found her sitting outside her tent with her eyes closed. He wondered if she was sleeping and stepped quietly, knowing no one ever seemed to hear him coming. He was about to clear his throat so he wouldn't startle her when she opened her eyes, turned her head and looked right at him. _Did she hear him? And what's more she saw him!_ There could be no doubt that she saw him, she looked him over head to foot.

"Um...Panne," he began uncertainly, "aren't you going to join us for some sparring?" Some of them had been discussing it over dinner. He'd noticed Panne sitting off by herself but close enough for her to hear. He felt sorry for her, always being alone. She seemed nice enough and he was interested in finding out more about her.

"No," she replied bluntly.

"Can you not find a partner?" he asked, "Because I'm free if you'd like to -"

"When I fight, it is to the death," she said curtly, cutting him off and looking slightly annoyed, " I am not interested in playing at war."

"Yes," he replied, "But we-"

Again she interrupted him. "Have you forgotten who I am, man-spawn?" she asked, rising to her feet and standing proud and indignantly, "I am a Taguel! In beast form, I cannot hold back until my thirst for blood is slaked. If you don't mind having your throat torn out, then let us spar by all means."

"Oh, I don't know," he said, rolling his shoulders, "I think I'd be alright."

She looked at him in disbelief. "And why is that?" she asked with a mocking laugh in her voice.

"Well, this massive suit of armor I trundle around in is pretty much impregnable," he said with a little smile, attempting to be as persuasive as possible.

_Why is he pushing this?_ She placed her hands on her hips and looked him over again. She'd watched all of the companions over the days since she joined them. Kellam was a quiet and non-aggressive man. His insistence in this was peaking her curiosity. Besides, no one else paid her much attention, except Kateriel who was eager to learn about the Taguel. "Do not be so confident, iron man," she said lifting her chin at him, "If you fight me, I will grant no quarter. Do not expect me to stop until your guts are on the ground. I cannot be held responsible for the consequences."

"Oh..Well, alright," he said, trying not to look nervous now that he'd seem to convince her but was not completely succeeding, "That's fair, I suppose. But maybe you could stop right before the guts part?" She laughed at him and lead the way to the training ground.

Vaike and Miriel were also making their way there for some training practice. Vaike had been watching Miriel in battle and though he didn't think much of magic as a real way of fighting, he was very impressed with how powerful she was. He had complimented her on her skill and was asking her about how one trained with magic. Miriel explained it takes a lot of study and concentration, though it becomes easier with experience. He thought of how powerful she was and was once again awed by how someone with such a powerful mind could want anything to do with him.

"Face it, lady," he said with a friendly tone and look, "You've got more brains in your big toe than I have in my whole noggin. So why me? You must have egghead pals who are into this century-petal-force stuff."

"Yes," she said with a smile, "but you possess in abundance something that I do not – instinct. I learn a great deal from our conversations. They are most rewarding." She gave him a satisfied smile.

"Well, I suppose I like talkin' to you too," he chuckled, "Not that I understand half of whatcha say..." He paused and studied her a moment. She was actually very pretty under that big floppy hat and conservative dress. She had very elegant and feminine features and he loved the color and cut of her red hair. And she was also a very considerate and caring person, and rather sweet at times. He smiled affectionately at her, "Speakin' of which, what's that giant brain of yours thinkin' about today?"

"Bonds," she said, looking toward the ground and blushing slightly. The way he looked at her made her stomach feel strange and her head light. _I must be coming down with something._

"Bonds?" he asked, surprised at her answer and by her blush. As he looked at her flushed face he realized he _really_ liked her.

"There is nothing so complex and deserving of study as the human heart," she explained, "And additionally, the bonds of friendship that arise unbidden between acquaintances. Whence do these bonds of friendship occur? How do they change us? Mold us?"

"Are you askin' me?" he asked, raising his eyebrow questioningly, "'Cause I'd say stuff like that just...happens. It's like..." he searched for a way to explain it that might make sense to her, "when you fight alongside someone, you start to trust 'em and like 'em better. Take us for example. You have to admit we are awesome together on the battlefield. And you and I are startin' to like each other more, right?" She looked at him and then, to his relief, smiled, "I think of you as a friend, and you think of me the same way...er, right?"

She blushed and looked at the ground again. She felt a lot of admiration for Vaike, but she was unused to close friendships and was unsure how to express herself properly. It didn't help that she'd been having a lot of new feelings around him lately, ones she couldn't place or explain. "I certainly find you an...interesting subject for observation." she said at last.

"Er, yeah, that's not really what I meant" he said sighing in exasperation, "For someone so smart, you sure can be pretty slow." She glared at him and he placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped their walking, "Okay how about this: why don't you and I go out together?"

"Go out?" she looked at him puzzled, "Where? And to what end?"

"We could walk around town," he explained gently, "maybe drop by the alehouse for a pint and some chat? It's how how folks strengthen their bonds. That's what you're interested in right?"

She looked unsure. "I fail to see how meandering about town will impact our relationship," she said, shaking her head. But when he looked disappointed she smiled, "But I am ever willing to experiment. Perhaps your instincts will teach me something new."

"So," he looked at her puzzled, "that's a yes, right? You'll go out with me?"

"Yes, by all means," she smiled, "take me to this alehouse of yours."

He beamed at her and breathed a sigh of relief, "good! Next town or village we are in that has one, we will go!"

They arrived at the training ground and Vaike ran over to challenge Chrom who was talking with Stahl and Sully. Chrom declined saying he already asked Stahl to spar. Vaike paired off with Sully while Chrom led Stahl to the very edge of of the training ground. After a few minutes of sparing, they stopped for a moment rest. Chrom looked intently at his best and longest friend.

"Stahl, can I ask you something," he asked, hesitantly.

"Of course," Stahl replied with a look that said it was a ridiculous question, "You can always ask me anything. Should I be worried though? You're looking very serious."

"No," Chrom said, "well, I don't think so...maybe..." he sighed in frustration, "what do you think of Kateriel?"

"Kateriel?" Stahl asked looking puzzled and shrugging his shoulders, "I like Kateriel, she's a nice girl. Everyone likes her, even Lon'qu seems to. She's a good friend. Why?"

"You two seem to really like each other and enjoy being together," Chrom explained studying Stahl's face, "I just thought maybe there was more between you."

Stahl's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Really?" he asked, then shook his head, "No, we're just friends."

"But...are you interested in being more with her?" Chrom asked.

"No," Stahl said shaking his head, "I really like her and maybe I might have been interested once but it soon became clear to me that someone else was interested her. And I'm very happy to just be her friend."

"Who do you think is interested in her?" Chrom asked hesitantly.

Stahl raised his eyebrows in and looked at him sternly. "Chrom, you're my best friend," he said, "have been since we were kids. I know you well enough to notice certain things. It was obvious to me long ago that you're attracted to her."

Chrom smiled at his friend and was glad that someone finally knew, someone he could talk to about it. "It's not that obvious is it?" he asked, "Do you think she knows?"

"It'd only be obvious to the people who know you as well as I do," Stahl reassured him, "As for her, I don't know. I know she seems to care a lot about you." He studied his friend a moment. "Do you love her?"

Chrom was silent a moment before nodding, "yes...I do."

"Are you going to tell her?" Stahl asked.

"I...don't know," Chrom said and Stahl raised an eyebrow at him, "What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"What if she does?" Stahl replied, "What if all it takes is for her to be told? Or for you to try and 'romance' her a little? You'll never know unless you make a move."

Chrom was thoughtful for a moment and then sighed heavily. "You're right of course," he said, "It's just...now is such a bad time with the war."

"Or maybe it's the perfect time," Stahl said seriously, "Anything could happen to us at anytime. Why wait?"

"Thanks for that cheery thought," Chrom grinned, "But I get your point and...I'll think about it. Thanks."

"Anytime," Stahl said with a smile, as he picked up his sword again, "Now come on, let have another round."

That night Chrom dreamed of Kateriel: _They were alone in the war council tent. He had confessed his love for her and she reciprocated. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her against his body. She sighed with pleasure and his eyes dropped to her slightly parted lips. He placed his hand behind her head as he pressed his lips to her. Her lips were soft and she parted them willingly when he slid his tongue along her bottom lip. Their kiss became passionate and he had to break it so they could catch their breath, moving from her lips to kiss along her jaw and down her neck. She moaned softly and whispered his name. He gently slid her great coat off her shoulders and it fell away to the floor. He untucked her shirt and a hand slid underneath, feeling the soft warm skin of her back, his other hand keeping her firmly against him. She clutched at his shirt with one hand and buried her other in his hair. He backed her up against the table, pressing his hips against hers. He moved his lips back up to claim hers as his hand wandered around to her front. She gasped as his hand stroked her stomach gently, inching its way up. He reached behind her again and undid the tie of her breast garment before moving his hand back to her chest, where he gently cupped her breast. She moaned into his mouth and he moaned in response. His fingers found her nipple and he pinched it gently and rolled his thumb over the hardened tip. She threw her head back and cried out softly and Chrom pressed his mouth to her neck again. He grasped her bottom roughly before he lifted her up and sat her on the table, then he scattered the map markers and leaned her back. He pushed up her shirt and began to lick and suck on her breasts. He relished the way she writhed beneath him and moaned his name, her hands buried in his hair. Keeping her occupied with his attentions to her breasts he slid a hand back down her stomach and beneath her pants. She cried out again as he slid his fingers through her hair and between her folds. She was wet and swollen and he had to fight to keep control. He moved up to kiss her lips again as he slid a finger inside her. She cried out against his mouth and he began to work his finger to loosen her before adding a second. After a few moments he removed his hand and straightened up, bringing both hands to undo her pants. He looked down at her, and could hardly breath to see her lying out before him, eyes half closed and cheeks flushed. She sat up and began to untie his pants as he undid hers. Once he had hers undone he gently pushed her back down and lifted her hips as he slid her pants off them. He slid her pants down her legs and bent slightly to slip off her boots in order to remove her pants entirely. Once he stood straight again she sat up quickly and pushed her hands under his pants to grasp his backside and push his pants down over his hips. He bent to kiss her as she slid a hand to his front and grasped his erection. His groaned and grasped her hands, pushing her back on the table once more. He placed himself between her legs and positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly began to slide his way into her tight, hot -_

"Chrom!"

Chrom jolted awake. He looked at the door to his tent where Frederick's head was poked through.

"Sorry," he said, "But I called you a couple of times and you didn't reply. I wanted to make sure you were alright. It's time to get up." Then he disappeared.

Chrom rolled onto to his back and scrubbed his hand over his face. _Wow, what a dream!_ He could really use a cold shower but there wasn't one, so he'd simply have to try to put it out of his mind. He forced himself to get up and get moving. After he was dressed he exited his tent to go for breakfast when he ran right into Kateriel. She smiled at him and said good morning. He just stared at her, images from his dream rushing through his mind as he looked from her eyes to her lips, then neck...then he closed his eyes tight and turned his head from her. He said good morning to her but was rather short about it with out meaning to. She looked at him strangely and asked if he was alright.

"Fine," he said turning and beginning to walk, "Going for breakfast."

"So am I," Kateriel said, "But the meal tent is this way" she indicated another direction.

"I...have something else to do first," he said walking away quickly.

She watched him go feeling completely bewildered. _What was all that about?_ She went to the meal tent, got her breakfast and sat down with Stahl, Lissa, and Sully. After a few moments Chrom came in as well. He got his breakfast and quickly sat down with Cordelia, Frederick, Sumia, and Flavia. Kateriel would glance at him and watch him for a few seconds to see if he was still acting strangely. He seemed perfectly normal. Maybe it had been nothing.

The army soon pulled up camp and began their march, stopping briefly at the end on the valley and looking out over the desert. Chrom, Frederick, Basilio, Flavia, and Kateriel met for a strategy meeting. Chrom stood away from her and refused to meet her eye. Chrom said he thought it strange that they hadn't met with any Plegian guards or soldier's yet, the others agreed. Whatever trap Gangrel had planned, he was in no rush to spring it.

A scout interrupted to announce that there were Plegian forces further ahead, causing a stir among the villages as they went. Chrom ordered everyone ready to move. Frederick pointed out that the sands would make marching slow for those on foot. Fliers and mages travel more lightly and would be easier to maneuver.

"Kateriel," Chrom said, glancing at her very briefly before turning to look out to the desert, "let's discuss strategy."

"Well, we will send our most mobile units out first then," she said, trying hard to seem undisturbed by Chrom's strange behavior. "We need to reach the villages and warn them, help them if they need it. The rest can follow on foot as fast as they are able. While we are in the villages we can gather information to use in order to save Emmeryn."

"Excellent," Chrom said, "I'll go with Cordelia. I'll let you pair up the rest and meet you back here in a few minutes." He turned and walked away.

Kateriel watched him go. _What is the matter with him? Why is he acting this way? Was it what I said to him last night? I warned him he might not like it. Yet he seemed okay with it. But what else could it be?_


End file.
